Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 3
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The third story in this Jump. Normal warnings apply.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

I have permission from Spaceman to play in his sandbox and use his toys. Thank you, Spaceman, for this cool world you made and the info you sent me.

Since Jumper Gothic won't have limits on companions soon and could meet anyone in the Halloween Universe or on Halloween Earth let me know if you can think of someone who would make a good companion.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 1**

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale **

"It's a Gothic bot," I said as Tali'Zorah and Samatha Carter presented their latest project to me "It must have taken you a while to make this".

I'd meant to install a hologram of at work to cover for me when I needed to be out of the office, but I'd gotten sidetracked so I'd left the project in the capable hands of Tali and Sam, who'd made a bot rather than a hologram.

"We realised early on that robot would make more sense" Carter explained, "The bot's programming is a mix of Cameron's and Ted's, it should be able to mimic you completely, at least while at work".

This project would free up a lot of my time, and while the bot would need to do some learning, Cameron would be in the office to help with that, and the bot would be able to learn very fast.

Of course, they were right about the bot making more sense. A hologram would require projectors to be installed, and they might be discovered were as a bot would be freer to move around.

I would take the bot's place for important meetings, and Cameron could disguise her voice so she could make the phone calls that mattered, but the day to day stuff the bot should be able to handle.

The bot even looked just like me, the same dark hair and blue eyes, only it wore a suit and a very blank expression. Even the skin texture and facial hair seemed right, as such even a person with enhanced senses should be fooled. Although Buffy Summers might pick up on that something wasn't quite right with the bot, as such I would order to avoid the Slayer as much as possible.

"It's not self-aware," Tali assured me "but it can adapt and learn to better perform its role".

There had actually been a Jumper Bot option in the Set Up for this Jump, but at the time I'd not needed the bot for my plans, and as it turned out I didn't really need it now as my girls had just built me one. Sure this bot wasn't a CP paid for thing and as such would be returned to me intact if ever destroyed, but my science could always build a new one if anything happened to this bot, and the next would be done faster with improvements.

"Why didn't we met down at CRD?" I asked the two girls.

They exchanged looks and I could tell that they had something there that they didn't want me to see. At least not yet.

"We're working on something special," said Tali "We want it to be a surprise".

No doubt it would be something cool with loads of firepower. I felt sure that I'd enjoy getting to see the fruits of their labour. I'd been away for most of the summer so they'd had plenty of time to work on whatever it was they wanted to surprise me with.

"Well, you will need to go into stasis for a short time" I informed the two ladies, "I need to take my magic girls somewhere, and that means freeing up some companion slots".

The two females exchanged looks again.

"Give us a few hours" she requested "and we'll be ready".

I needed as many free companion slots as possible as I wanted to take a lot of people to the magical city. It would be an important trip as that city had much to offer us, and I wanted to acquire from them. Which meant we needed to go to that city and find out what sort of things they needed so that we could trade with them.

"There's no rush I can find something to occupy myself with for a few hours," I said.

There was someone I'd been meaning to spend some time with. Might as well be soon.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

During my summer travels, while visiting the great city of Rome, I'd had the good fortune to run into a person called The Immortal, who was an old rival of both the vampires Angel and Spike. He was an extremely respected and admired being that served no god or demon, instead he existed to pursue his own desires above all else.

From what I'd been able to gather about the man he'd spent 150 years in a Tibetan Monastery. Climbed Mount Everest more than once. Dealt with the Italian Branch of Wolfram & Hart several times and survived. Wrote a book that is "a life-changer", something I could agree with having read it. Saved some nuns from Angelus. Successfully captured and tortured Angelus and Spike, two of the most feared vampires of their day. "Violated" Drusilla and Darla, at the same time, something that neither Spike nor Angel could get either girl to agree to. Also, he somehow landed Spike in jail for tax evasion. Which was odd because dead people don't tend to pay taxes.

He did not use magic at all, considering it "dirty", and he'd managed to seduce many women, including Darla, Drusilla, and, supposedly, Buffy Summers, though that woman had merely been a decoy and it hadn't happened yet, and might not since I'd changed the timeline so much since coming to this world.

During my time in Rome, the Immortal had sought me out, having become aware of me, but rather than become an enemy he'd taken me under his wing, he'd taught me a lot. We'd spoken for hours about how to cope with immortality, which I would have to learn to deal as while the Jumps prevented me from getting fed up with a very long life, Jump Chain might end with me becoming a Planeswalker and then I'd have to face eternity.

While drinking wine older than some countries we'd talked about many things, including women, and The Immortal had gifted me with his wisdom much like I liked to pass on knowledge to my apprentices. He'd taught me what could be considered tricks for seducing women, but that wasn't really what he'd imparted, it was more profound than that, and while I'd never had much trouble getting the ladies into bed with me I didn't think that any woman would now be able to resist me.

I'd tested out the technique on Raven upon returning the colony and now she was resting her head on my shoulder while recovering from the epic fucking I'd given her as I'd taken her virginity. Which she'd offered to me as a way of sealing our new relationship as student and teacher.

"That was amazing," said the former Teen Titan "Thank you".

She was very welcome.

"All that stuff you mentioned about my giving you my submission and sexuality, you were so right," she said next.

The Immortal had not taught me how to talk to women, because I'd already known that, he'd focused his lessons more on when to say it rather than what to say. I well knew the power of words, no magic-user worth his salt could fail to, but my speech to Raven had been no magic, it had just been the right thing to tell her and in the right way, as well as the right time.

Of course, I'd not needed much teaching in this department, and I'd learned my lessons well during my time on Jump Chain. I'd explained the currently naked spellcaster about how her submission to me was a gift and so on. None of it had been a lie I'd just needed to say it the right way.

She'd now understood that all the things I did for her were not merely cases of charity, but really my way of expressing my thanks for having her in my life. Which was the truth with all my girls, I'd just never been able to express that as clearly as I had with Raven. I had less trouble than many males when it came to expressing my feelings, yet I'd never really understood how a female could respond to such openness, and how effective it was if done correctly, it was important not to come off as a sissy and remain a clear dominant.

I'd hardly been lacking in ways to seduce girls, I had my Perks, my ability to inflict great amounts of pleasure, and opportunities that others couldn't offer. I could even give women sex dreams about if I so wished, so the immortal had really been helping to refine my methods.

That would have seemed so silly if I'd spoken about such things in the wrong time and place, however, I'd gotten through to her. I could sense Raven's feelings of contentment and affection towards me.

"I'm planning a trip to a placed called Magica, a magical city" I let Raven know as we spent some time snuggling "and I'd like you to come with me".

Part of what I offered my girls in exchange for following me from dimension to dimension with me as the boss was the chance to expand their knowledge while seeing new things. It was a good arrangement that benefited us all.

"Who is going with you, Master?" she asked.

I'd already decided this. I wanted to head to the magical city with a good number of powerful companions who all had knowledge of things magical.

"Morgana, Hermione, Luna, Serana, Amy, Valkyrie, Forestwind and yourself" I answered, "I want you to spend some time with the other magic users in my group".

This would involve placing my science type girls in stasis so as to free up enough spots, but they were used to it, and I had plans for the future that should handle the companion limit for future Jumps. Besides, when I went to visit the machine city it would be the magical types who'd have to go into stasis.

"I'd like to spend some more time with you," Raven said.

The sorceress didn't crowd her living space so I had little trouble finding my clothes even when they were mixed up hers as we'd both stripped and thrown them about.

"Pack a bag" I instructed, "I'll contact you when its time to go".

There were a few more things I needed to take care of before we left.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

Until today Ahsoka Tano hadn't met anyone in this world who actually knew her, oh some knew her because they'd gotten to know her, but now that Padmé Amidala was here Ahsoka had someone to talk to who'd known the original her, or at least the person she remembered once being. It was all very confusing.

As for Padmé Amidala she'd appeared in this world, or had come into being, after giving birth to her twins, she'd died and then woken up here, or at least some version of her had. For months she'd been trying to survive in this crazy world, having escaped a number of hazardous situations, and finally, it looked as if she'd found a place where she would be safe.

The only plus to having spent so many weeks running and hiding from different threats, and then moving from colony to colony, was that she'd had time to grieve for those she's lost, and now felt ready to move on with her life, or at least as much as she could given what this world was like.

It also helped that she knew that she wasn't the real Padmé Amidala, a few traces of person she'd overtaken due to the Halloween spell remained, giving her the ability to view her life as Queen of Naboo and then Republic Senator in a new way. When thinking on it she couldn't really be sure that any of it had ever happened. She wasn't the only person who felt like that, and Padmé had to wonder about not just the person she'd been but who she would become.

As for the past, it felt real enough to her, and that was what mattered in the end, she would never forget that life, which was good for Ahsoka Tano who liked having a friend around. Sure she had Raven, but the purple-haired magic-user wasn't exactly the most sociable of people even when in a good mood.

"The defences here are amazing" the former Padawan was currently telling her friend.

While Padme knew Ahsoka somewhat, oddly some of her memories told her that Anakin had never had an apprentice, yet he'd also had an apprentice, it was confusing, and she felt glad that she'd had such a loving family while growing up and that her memories of those simpler times remained stable.

"Yes, they're very impressive," said Padmé.

By the looks of things, the defences were being added to even now. A newer and bigger wall was being constructed around the two prisons that made up the colony. This wall was being built using some metal that came from a large device called an Industrial Replicator, a device that supplied all the materials and tools the people here needed in order to build a variety of things. There was even talk of using magic to make the wall even stronger. If only some of the fallen colonies had been protected this well they might not have been destroyed, and the loss of so many lives would have been avoided.

"So any idea what you want to do while you're here," Ashoka asked, "I know Gothic will find a place for you here, he's really smart".

That wasn't the first time that Padme had heard that name, and it stirred up some old memories, most of what she remembered about the Blockade of Naboo made sense when compared to the rest of her life, but there were things that didn't, it was as if the story of her life had been played out differently.

"Gothic... he sounds familiar" muttered the former Senator.

She began to realise that the younger female was chatting happily about Gothic, who was her new Master, and the more she listened the more Padme believed that she'd met this Gothic before.

"A Harem!" Padme yelled.

Ahsoka stopped and looked a little embarrassed before recovering.

"Compared to all the crazy poodoo going on around here joining a harem doesn't seem so strange," the orange alien babe said to her friend "And I like my new Master".

Padmé Amidala put the issue aside, she was used to alien cultures so didn't see monogamy as the only way, she'd just never imagined Ahsoka getting into such a situation. Jedi rarely even got into what most humans would consider a conventional relationship, to find even a former Padawan in a relationship with someone who had many other lovers seemed very odd.

"He's away right now" Ahsoka reported, "But he'll check in soon enough. He's been meaning to make contact with more of the colonies, for trade and stuff like that".

That was something he was attending to right now. Somewhere in this state, there was a whole city of magic, and Gothic had taken the magic users of the group to that place.

"I'd like to meet him when he gets back," Padme said, "If he's making contact with the other colonies it would be a good idea if we had some way to share the defences you have here with the more vulnerable colonies".

Ahsoka considered this for a moment or two.

"My Master prefers to have limited contact with the other colonies even when trading as he doesn't want to interfere too much with this world's development," said the former Jedi Padawan "But if you think its a good idea then you should come with a plan and present it to him. He's pretty reasonable, and I can get you a meeting with him".

Padme decided that she would talk to Gothic, it couldn't hurt just to ask. Although it would have to wait until after the Jumper got back from his visit to the magical city.

(Line Break)

**Magia, City of Magic. Halloween World.**

While most of California had shattered into islands due to the geological transformations of the Halloween Event and the events that followed, the armoured bus that we'd travelled in, as that was how people moved about in this world, was able to traverse across shallow areas and still existing bridges.

Now that we'd arrived at the coordinates of the city that we'd been given by people who had visited this place we'd arrived to find only an empty space. I could sense that there was something around but I couldn't see it.

"So where is it?" asked Morgana as we all got off the bus.

Magia, City of Magic, was supposed to be only we'd found an empty area. There was just some water between the two nearby islands. I assumed right away that the city was cloaked by magic as the colony set up by my group was, or perhaps it was somehow out of phase. It might not even be in this reality.

"It must be hidden by magic" I replied, "Our colony is so it makes sense that others have done the same".

This was when Valkyrie spotted an odd object down near the shore. As we moved over to it I saw that it resembled a three-foot-tall octagonal black crystal with a tilted top that was covered in thin-lined symbols.

"Well this is new," I said, "It must have something to do with getting into the city".

That much was obvious, but wasn't so clear to see was how it would allow us entry into Magica.

"It can't be too complicated" stated Hermione "People need a way to enter Magia so they can't make it too hard to get in".

This I agreed with and I sensed no danger so I placed my hand on the crystal, the symbols changed to become English words. I found this odd as I had a Perk to translate things for me so I should have understood the symbols. Unless they were protected by magic until activated. If so this was potent spellwork.

_Magia Gate One. Please Input Number of People entering Magia._

"So this is some sort of magical computer" Hermione was now saying.

Without taking it apart I wouldn't know and the people running this massive colony might get upset if I started messing with their stuff. I certainly would.

When a big platform appeared I got the group back on the bus and moved it onto the platform. Then we ended up going through some mist that changed colour, as we exited the mist, we found ourselves it what seemed to be a very different dimension.

The normally red sky was black here and filled with a countless number of stars of different colours and sizes, as well as nebulas that greatly added to the vast beauty of what could be seen above us.

"I wonder if that's what the sky would be like right now if the barrier was gone?" Raven asked the group.

If I recalled correctly the Halloween spell went well beyond the Earth, not just into other dimensions but also the rest of this universe. I'd considered using one of the M-Ships to bypass the Red Sky by opening a portal into this universe while some distance away from the planet. While portals from the Buffy world I called home to this world didn't go exactly where I wanted them when I opened them to this universe they were never more than a matter of miles off. So as long as the portals opened up in the vastness of empty space that wasn't a concern.

However, from my files about this universe, I was aware that the entire solar system had been affected by the Halloween spell as such I didn't want to open portals into that mess without having at least some idea of what I might be letting in. For all, I knew there was a tiny version of the Eye of Terror somewhere around here. And since there had been Doom demons at Area 51 I dreaded to think what could have happened to Mars.

I didn't want to open a portal and attract the attention of some Cosmic Horror that was held back by the Red Sky to the world of BTVS, a dimension that lacked powerful enough heroes to drive off such vast evils. Sure I could drive off some big threats, but there was no sense taking such risks.

Yet by the looks of things, the people here might have an idea of what was beyond the Red Sky, if I could obtain that information then I could risk taking a look around this version of the Sol System if it seemed worthwhile exploring, and if not then this world still had a lot to offer and there were many other dimensions that we could access.

"That must be like the spell they used at school," remarked Luna "You know the one in the Great Hall".

Before long Hermoine was explaining to Raven about the spell used to show the outside sky within the Great Hall Thanks to that spell you always knew what the weather was alike without actually having to bother looking out of a window.

We soon saw an immense lake, which was as clear as crystal. We could look straight down, pass the reflections and see another sky filled with endless stars.

"Pretty" commented Valkyre.

Magia, City of Magic, had an immense wall of white stone which stopped three hundred meters up from the surface of the water. The wall was made from a sort of white stone that was covered in a network of lines, each thinner than a human hair. The only door that could be seen from here was about a 25 meters tall, fifty meters wide, and the entrance was made of metal doors that were covered in some white material with silver and iron worked into the design

On top of Magia, there could be seen a dome of white mist and shifting colours. I again was reminded of how magic users loved to show off to others, we were a prideful group of people to be sure.

It also made me wonder if I should do something for the colony under my command. Sure it only contained a couple of thousand people at this point, and could potentially hold twice as many, but since the colony's defences were holding and people's needs were met, we could focus on improving the colony in other ways.

As the platform reached the city wall, a pattern of blue lights appeared on the doors and they swung open allowing us inside the city. As we entered the city we passed through many other doors before the final door. I wondered what sort of security measures we'd been subjected to without ever noticing a thing.

(Line Break)

**Magia, City of Magic. Halloween World.**

After getting a tour of the city by some Japanese woman, who may have been some sort of anime character, I hadn't bothered to find out, the group was allowed to wander freely, or at least somewhat freely, I felt certain that we had people keeping an eye on us.

At present we weren't here to open up to diplomatic ties, as I'd leave that to others who had more patience for such things than I did, for now, we were just here to explore and do some trading, as such the Council who ran this place didn't bother speaking to us. I'd heard that people like Queen Serenity, Princess Yue, Elf Queen Galadriel, Good Witch Glinda, and Magi Queen Zatanna Zatara were great leaders in this city, and perhaps one day I would meet with them.

"This place is super cool" I heard Amy say.

Her opinion was valid. This city was amazing. It had everything from castles to casinos, which okay I had to, but still, it was impressive, and the luxury hotel we'd been told about sounded like a nice to stay, and it would be best to stay overnight as there was a lot to see here and travelling at night was dangerous. We couldn't just portal out of here as the place was protected from that sort of thing.

Of course, I was harder to impress since I'd once lived in a Lantean style city that had been constructed using time dilation technology, which had only been the start of terraforming Tatooine into a paradise world. As such I knew what was possible when the right people had access to the right resources.

Like all major cities in the multiverse that humans living in it this city had a major market area, in this case it was a sort of shopping centre, and even a food court, as well as shops which allowed you to barter for good, and this was good as we had expanded backpacks full of stuff to sell that we could replace given time and so many things to buy.

Mostly we were after books so that we could add to the group's already impressive collection of reading material, and while this city had a very impressive library, we needed books we could buy otherwise, I'd have to drag Raven and Hermoine out of the library.

I had some ideas for future Jumps which had changed recently due to a need to grab a Perk that allowed me to have more companions active, and during that Jump, I would need ways to keep the magic users occupied, hence why we needed to expand our library. Thankfully we had more than enough bigger on the inside chests to hold all the books.

"What are those?" I heard one of my group ask.

Currently, we were exploring an electronics store, which was not something you ever expected to see in a magic city, but this place was filled with Magitech, some of which I brought as I'd been meaning to figure out how to combine magic and technology in new ways. I'd some progress in that area, but clearly I still had far together.

"Magitech Vid Coins" one of the store's staff members let us know "People here in Magia can record on these coins stuff we recover from CDs and DVDs. We don't have to worry about copyright laws here".

We had data crystals that worked much like that.

"Wouldn't the lack of any copyright laws end up discouraging people from creating any new material?" Raven asked the person who worked here, "I mean if anyone can just download music for free no one will be able to make money from recording new songs".

While it hadn't in my world, and this struck me as odd as I'd not paid for music in any way since High School. How did recording artists make money?

"I just sell the coins," the store clerk said before walking off.

Retail was the same across the multiverse.

"We've got a lot of entertainment from different universes" I mentioned, "Perhaps we can get a list of all the movies and music they have, then we can add to it in exchange for stuff we're lacking".

That was something I'd mention to Miranda when she started setting up proper trade agreements with this city. I'd let her do the haggling as she was much better at than me and she knew well what we could afford to give up and what we needed to keep for ourselves.

"Is that a weapon's shop?" asked Valkyre.

To most people, this must seem like an odd thing to have a shopping centre that was open to even children, but when most of your population can cast deadly magic around it didn't make much sense to stop people from carrying swords around. Besides this was a dangerous world.

When we entered the store Forestwind went straight for the bows and as I began to look around I right away saw two swords I recognised, Orcrist the Goblin-Cleaver and Glamdring the Foe-Hammer, these two legendary swords forged millennia ago in Middle Earth by the elves of Gondolin, and somehow ended up in a troll's cave. In the Hobbit book, Thorin Oakenshield took Orcrist and it was eventually buried with him, while Gandalf took Glamdring and uses it several decades later to kill the Balrog in _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

I then noticed the price tags and compared to them a huge katana with sai-like prongs on the guard. Which was much more expensive than the swords I knew about. Such as the Angel Blades which were weapons carried by most angels in the show Supernatural. They were long, silver, triple-edged daggers that can be used to kill angels, Nephilim, hellhounds, demons, and possibly other supernatural creatures. However, angel blades were not capable of killing an archangel. When an angel blade was used to kill an angel, intense light exploded from the vessel, leaving the body withered. This weapon was considerably powerful as it was one of the few weapons that could kill angels and reapers, making them one of the most powerful weapons in that dimension.

Given that the Angels who'd been created during Halloween had, for the most part, buggered off to one of the Heavenly Dimensions, these blades shouldn't be here. I could only assume that one or more of the people who'd dressed as Angels had become Angels from Supernatural and ended up leaving their blades behind in the chaos of their transformation. Not that it mattered to me as I was so going to buy that blade.

"How can you have this stuff not as highly-priced as those stupid oversized weapons?" I asked the owner of this business "That's Glamdring you have over there?".

The owner didn't seem to agree with me.

"Who cares about Glamdring," he said "I have Gourry's Sword of Light from _Slayers_. It's a normal sword most of the time but if you pull it out its scabbard and yell "Light Come Forth" it becomes a light-sabre that can kill demons".

I worked hard to repress my NERD RAGE!, and walked out of the store. I could make my own cool swords I didn't need to spend my crystals here.

We soon moved out and started looking around for more stuff to buy. Normally trading for stuff here in the Halloween world trading for stuff was pretty simple and highly profitable for me as people in this world needed firearms and lots and lots of ammo. Plus medicines/antibiotics/antiseptics/pain relievers. Booze, cigarettes and drugs (as people wanted to try to escape the horror) Supplies of freshwater, long-lasting food, such as tinned goods and ration packs, and survival equipment.

Since I could just replicate stuff like that I made out very well during most deals when not bargaining with places like Hogwarts who had different needs. Here in the City of Magia, which on the map we had of this world was the the Magical Kingdom to the South of SunnyD, they used magicite/etherium/mana crystals (basically crystallized magic which can be used as a resource to fuel magic without tapping exterior or personal reserves) as a sort of currency. The cores of many monsters contained these crystals, so the use of them encouraged groups to actively hunt monsters.

In Sunnydale, Magic Books and Unique Weaponry were the most valuable. They'd already learned that knowledge and diversity is the key to survival. Medicine was also extremely important as Xander Harris's Hospital was a very prominent place, we had less trade with them, but that could change int the future as could copy all kinds of books we once we had a magical printing press up and running at the colony.

"Come on we have a lot of shopping to do before we head to the hotel" Morgana reminded us "and this place won't stay open all night".

We also need to find out what they know about the state of this solar system. So much to see and so little time to see it. Thankfully we could return in the future for another visit.

(Line Break)

**Magia, City of Magic. Halloween World.**

"So you all just have sex with him?" she asked the group of people in the room "Even with other people around?".

Raven had just finished reading about Hotel Magia, which was an immense building filled with luxury. According to the pamphlet during the original construction of the city, one businessman and his wife included a model based on the MGM Grand Las Vegas, a hotel/casino located on the Las Vegas Strip, which opened as a Hollywood themed resort, as the bases for this hotel's design.

The original MGM had been a 30-floor building and featured five outdoor pools. a convention centre, spas, numerous shops and night clubs, 16 restaurants, two food courts, and the largest casino in the Halloween world, at least as far as anyone here knew, given all the hidden colonies and pocket dimensions, there could be anything out there.

Raven had not failed to notice that lack of 'normal' humans here when compared to the colony she had helped protect and even there pureblood humans were changing. She'd been informed of an incident earlier in the colony's history when many of the normal humans had left the colony because of the freaks. Now there weren't really any normal humans left, even the people from the Factory Dimension, which she'd also been told about, had changed, becoming freaks also as they learned magic or underwent changes.

Then there would all the new freaks soon to be born because of the Valentine Event, which in a way was similar to the Halloween Event, in that it was a spell that had worldwide consequences. A monstrous lust/fertility spell that effected all humanoids (and even semi-humanoids). Every female capable of having a child and who happened to be near a male became pregnant. Both Raven and Ahsoka Tano had been by themselves when the spell hit so they'd not gotten knocked up and the none of Gothic's other girls had been in this world at the time.

"Who's next for shower sex!" Gothic suddenly yelled out.

Raven actually jumped a little upon hearing that and turned to see Morgana, who'd gone with her husband into the bathroom a short while ago, coming out the bathroom with a towel wrapped her and a smile on her face. Despite being Gothic's wife she didn't at all react badly as Valkyre began to strip off her armour while calling out that she'd be there in a few seconds.

The former Teen Titan simply hadn't fully realised until now what being part of a harem would be like, despite coaching from Ahsoka Tano, and while she didn't feel uncomfortable this would take some getting used to.

"Well I don't," said Amy "Not until I leave High School, he wants me to graduate before I join the harem".

Raven was curious about this. She was the same age, more or less, it was hard to tell given that her memories couldn't really be trusted, and she asked about this.

"Physical age isn't the only thing that matters," said Hermione as she looked up from a book she'd recently brought recently "I was younger than Amy is now when I started sleeping with Damien, but he was in school with me so it really depends on how he sees things".

Luna spoke next.

"It also has to do with how we've divided ourselves into smaller groups" Luna added "Hermoine and I are our own little group, and sometimes we hang out with Serana at the castle".

The vampire gave a little wave when she was mentioned.

"Jane, Faith and Amy their another group" Luna was now saying "They sometimes call themselves the Daughters of Gothic, and they aren't getting fucked by Damien, well not just yet".

Raven had to ask.

"Is Gothic's real name Damien?" she asked.

Luna replied that it wasn't.

"I don't know his real name. Perhaps even he doesn't remember," she said, before getting back to what she was saying "Anyway the point is, you and Ahsoka are his apprentices, so he treats you different than the other younger companions".

Things were starting to make more sense now. Ahsoka hadn't explained the social dynamics of the group very well. Perhaps because she didn't care much about it. Now that it had been explained more clearly Raven was left with something stuff to think about, and that kept her busy for a while.

"Anyone else?" Valkyrie wondered as she got out of the shower.

Raven raised an eyebrow upon hearing this.

"He's not finished?" she wondered.

Valkyrie smiled.

"He's got some potion in there that's keeping him going, and he's using his powers to make it feel real good" the Asgardian replied.

Raven decided to get more involved in group actives, she regretted not spending more time with her old friends.

"I'm going in next!" she declared.

A round of giggles made its way around the room.

(Line Break)

**Magia, City of Magic. Halloween World.**

While I had a lot to think about and some planning to do, as well as a need for sleep, I still took the time to have sex with some of my girls and to take a very long shower.

As I was rinsing the body wash off under the hot water I heard someone enter the bathroom, and a moment after the door had opened I felt a pair of hands slide around my body followed by a pair of arms wrapping around me.

"Am I?" Raven asked as she stared into my eyes "One of your girls I mean".

Despite the things I'd done for her and the time we'd spent together she still seemed insecure about her place in my group. Not that this surprised me, she was an outsider who'd always been forced to keep people at bay due to her demonic heritage. Now that her father was out of her life she was free to open up to people, but that would take time, and I'd have to encourage her.

"Of course you are," I told her as I leaned down to kiss her "You're all mine, Raven".

She moaned into my mouth as my hands slid down her smooth wet back to cup her nice round ass. I then slipped my hands between her thighs so that I could start rubbing her already wet pussy. I didn't know if it was wet due to the shower or my actions, but I suspected the later given how she was now humping my hand.

When I slipped a finger inside her this elicited an even happier moan from her, and she moaned some more as I added a second finger, and they started to explore her pussy. Raven's hand reached down and grasped my already hard rod. She started stroking it as our tongues duelled I fingered her.

"I want you in me now," Raven pleaded as we broke the kiss "Please, Master".

Happy to oblige I lifted her up by her firm yet still soft ass cheeks and let her position my rod at her entrance. Her tight, little pussy engulfed my cock as I allowed her weight to pull her down onto me.

"Oh!" she said as she arched her back and grasped the back of my head "that's the spot".

We let the hot water run over us as we moved together, and I picked up the pace once we got a rhythm going.

"That feels so good," she panted between thrusts.

I was able to mumble something back, which made her smirk at me before she decided there should be more kissing. Only it didn't last long as soon we were both far too focused on sex to even think of anything else.

"That's it cum in me, Master. Fill me full of your hot stuff" she urged, sounding like a different person for a few moments "Oh Master!".

Her dirty talk became too much as so I shoved my cock to the hilt inside her snatch and began firing hot semen into her womb. When she finally stopped shaking and clinging to me she stood on shaky legs.

"That was amazing," she told me.

Indeed it had been.

"Yes, it was," I told her with a smile.

Raven then grabbed a sponge and offered to clean me. Which was an offer I kindly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 2**

**Magia, City of Magic. Halloween World.**

The great thing about magical beds in magical hotels is that they re-sized to fit the needs of those staying in the room. So when you needed what could only be called an orgy sized bed you got an orgy sized bed, and we had needed one last night because of this potion I'd taken which had refreshing me for sex for hours.

Now I was waking up to find myself surrounded by naked girls, including Amy who'd just been watching last night since I wanted to keep her a virgin for now, and this was a very fun way to wake up. At least until I realised that I needed to pee and would have to climb over a few girls to do that.

By the time I'd gotten back from the bathroom, some of the other naked bodies had started to stir. By the time they were up and moving I'd already gotten dressed in my version of the patrol outfits, which were clothes I made for people who went on patrol in Sunnydale and didn't want to be seen in armour by the general public.

While my outfit looked like a normal pair of boots, jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie all worn under a leather jacket, the clothes were in fact made from a variety of advanced fabrics which made them better than kevlar armour when it came to stopping bullets or protecting from bladed weapons, and the materials could even absorb energy attacks. The accessories were all enchanted so as to enhance my body and even my magical abilities. The belt's buckle contained a personal shield of Ancient make which could be switched on with a thought, and of course, I had kinetic barriers.

My girls soon began to dress, and they also wore clothing that offered enhancements and protection. Since I didn't want any of them to stop being naked I didn't watch them dress. Instead, I took out a map of this city and studied it. Once they were ready for the day, which took far too long, I'd already figured out what they were going to do.

"I know we can come back here at a later date," I said to my companions "But I want to get a lot done before we head back home".

The return trip would take less time as once we were away from the city I'd just take everything we wanted off the bus and shrink the transport before opening a portal to Sunnydale and floating all our stuff through it. Then later I'd unshrink the bus while at the colony. I'd be able to carry the bus as that was what the featherlight charm was for. The shrinking charm did have its limits you didn't want a bunch of magical items or pouches of holding inside something you shrank. The resulting mess would have our shopping scattered all over the landscape.

"Raven and Hermione" I started by saying "I want you to go to the library, find out what books they have so we can find out what books they are lacking that we have. We might be able to work out a trade for any copies they have of rare texts, and once you have the lists you can spend some time reading, we can work out trade deals later".

Given that those two were the big readers of the group it made sense to send them.

"Luna I want you to take Amy to see the magical creatures they have here," I said next "No reason, just have fun. Valkyrie you escort them, you should have time for plenty of sightseeing".

Next, I turned to address Serana.

"You're on potion ingredients and anything else potion related" I instructed, "I know we don't have many of the crystals they value you here, but you should be able to get something. Forestwind you go with her in case there's any trouble".

Going off in pairs or threes just seemed safer.

"Morgana and I should go and see the council that runs this place" I finished by saying "Just to give them a method of contact with our colony for the future. Then we're going to check out some of the shops around here that we didn't see yesterday so we can find out what they have to offer and what they want".

I could produce mystical metals in small amounts, so my thinking was to grab some out of the Cosmic Warehouse and see if the people here had any interest in the stuff. I doubted they needed ammo and guns, or food, but everyone needed something it was just a matter of finding out what and then letting Miranda do all the haggling in the future.

"We'll meet at the bus at three pm," I said to them.

With that, we all went our own ways.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

Upon my group's return to Sunnydale, and after doing swapping around of people in stasis, I'd been asked to come here by my science girls as they had something to show me.

"Here take this" Tali instructed.

I took the small object in my hand and inquired about its nature

"This is a Capsule, we're making our own now, but the originals were created by a Dr Brief of the Capsule Corporation" I was told, "for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. I even tested them and you can place them in a pouch of holding without destroying anything. I tested this a demon dimension just to be sure".

While I was no anime fan I had some knowledge of Dragonball Z so I knew about these capsules, they contained vehicles, and even houses, somehow.

"How do they work?" I wondered.

Carter took over at this point.

"At first we thought they worked via some sort of miniaturization process" she explained, "the idea being that the space between the atoms of the objects store is reduced, making it smaller and denser."

The density of a material mattered quite a bit when it came to size. An example of this was that a ton of gold would take up far less room than a ton of feathers. Both the feathers and the gold would weight the same, but not take up the same amount of room as gold was denser than feathers, so by making an object more dense you can make it smaller. However, the problem with this is that it wouldn't alter the weight of the object only the amount of space the object occupied as such if these capsules contained a ton of something you still need to lift that ton despite the material making up that weight taking up so little room that they could fit inside a capsule.

"It wasn't until I recalled an incident involving the starship _Enterprise-D _that we began to understand how the capsules work_" _Seven of Nine was now saying, "While responding to a distress call, one transmitted by the USS _Jenolan_, a Federation transport ship that has been reported missing for 75 years, and which had crashed. The away team discovered that the _Jenolan_'s transporter has been jury-rigged to sustain two life signals within its pattern buffer indefinitely, though one has degraded too far to be recovered. It was possible to reverse the process and restore one of the stored people to a normal state. My examination of the Capulses proves that the devices covert any object into digital information, and store it somewhat like a pattern buffer in a transporter".

In a Star Trek transporter the pattern buffer was used during matter-energy conversion to temporarily store the matter stream following dematerialization, but prior to sending the stream to its target. The technology in those capsules wasn't quite the same thing I understood, they were just similar.

"So they can be stored in a pouch of holding or an expanded chest because the capsules weren't altering dimensions" I summarised "And with this, you've completely removed any concerns over storage".

I could tell that this wasn't quite the case.

"There's no limit to the size and mass of the object that can be stored, at least in theory" Tali told me "Complexity is an issue, the more parts and different kinds of materials used the more computer memory is required, not just to store stuff, but also to disassemble and reassemble, whatever it is you put in the capsule".

Given how complex this tech was I could understand why Winifred Burkle hadn't been involved in this project. It would be well beyond her as she didn't have decades of experience working with advanced technology.

"While we can replicate the technology we really don't want to screw around with the safeties that are built into the technology, as they prevent mishaps" Tali let know "I don't think I need to tell you what happens if you convert matter to energy in an uncontrolled way".

A process which converted 100% of matter into pure energy if handled wrong, or right, could be weaponised, but if it went wrong you'd blow yourself up along with everyone else around you.

"The capsules can not covert anti-matter" warned Seven of Nine" nor can the technology be used on any living thing without great risk".

This might even be Jump Chan's work as if we could store people and starships in capsules we could easily get around the limits of Jump Chain.

"We don't know magical items will react to capsules" admitted Tali "But we have tested it on a variety of objects, anything too complex simply won't be placed inside the capsule. So something like a Puddle Jumper should work, but we don't think an M-Ship will because it's larger and has more moving parts".

At this point in the conversation, Seven stepped forward and opened up a small plastic box for me to inspect.

"I took the liberty of preparing some capsules for you," she told me "I've carefully labelled each capsule with the contents found inside".

She'd indeed done this, in a very small script. I could see labels such as Power Armour, Iron Monger Armour, Armoured Bus, and Car. Meaning I now had easy access to a number of useful items and vehicles. Sure transport for me wasn't that big of an issue since I'd gotten so good with portals, sometimes you needed the extra firepower you only got with a tank.

While many of us could cast the shrinking charm to make things smaller, and featherlight charm to makes stuff easier to carry, using those charms on something like a car could be pretty dangerous if you weren't careful. If I was carrying a shrunk down car on my person and something countered the magic then I could end up in a world of hurt. Plus if you didn't focus when casting the spell you make something microscopic and lose it forever.

With capsules, you could only store a number of items in one capsule and recover them all at once, rather than have to stop to unshrink ever item you needed and perhaps not do it right because you were in a rush. It might even be possible to store whole droid armies in capsules and easily deploy them. Seven had thought of this as several capsules in this box were labelled commando droid squad. Having this technology earlier would have made deploying the droids at Area 51 so much easier.

"Open the one I gave you" Tali requested "Throw it hard right across the room".

I did that and a moment later I was looking at a sexy sight. In the Warhammer 40k universe, an Imperial Knight was a type of robotic combat walker in the service of the Imperium's armed forces and sometimes the Adeptus Mechanicus. Each Knight was piloted by a single human warrior drawn from an ancient feudal aristocratic culture.

Because these Knights were smaller and less capable in combat than even the smallest class of true Titan utilised by the Imperium. Knights were normally deployed in squadrons comprised of several of these war machines, and since I doubted that we'd be able to create Titans we might need squads of such machines.

From what I knew Imperial Knight were protected by nearly impenetrable Ion Shields and armed with a devastating array of heavy weapons. They even had to power to kick over tanks and to crush power armoured soldiers into sticky red paste.

Knight armour such as the one now standing before could be constructed in a wide variety of forms, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. In Warhammer 40k the two most commonly seen types are the Knight Paladin and the Knight Errant, which was the type before me. A model which was known to be well balanced due to its deadly combination of manoeuvrability, protection and firepower.

Both the Knight Paladin and Knight Errant, favourite versions of mine, were traditionally equipped with enormous melee weapons and were famed for their skill with them, charging into the enemy and delivering blows left and right with their massive Reaper Chainswords. This impressive close combat capability was supported with powerful ranged weapons that can blast apart enemy vehicles, as well as Heavy Stubbers that could be used to mow down infantry targets.

This model of Imperial Knight had a super large Gatling laser cannon and a massive chainfist as weapons, which while powerful weren't very complex and would easier to maintain and repair.

In addition to their weaponry, all Knights carried potent defensive fields. I didn't know what kind of shields this model would have, but I didn't doubt that they would offer a formidable defence in battle.

"An object of this mass, complexity and size seems to be just under the limit of what a capsule can store" Seven of Nine let me know "And we had to simplify the design to achieve that".

This was all very impressive.

"We spent most of the summer just designing and building the first Phoenix Knight, as we call them" Tali let me know "We use phoenix imagery because we know you sometimes use Sol as a mascot, and the original did have a flamethrower, but we went with the laser because we have such good power cells and the fuel tanks were exposed".

I walked around the back I noticed that there was a shoulder-mounted weapon resting on the back of the war machine which could be fired.

"That is a particle cannon" Seven of Nine informed me "An upscaled version of the prototype I worked on last year. I simplified the design as much as possible, and it can only be fired a few times due to its large power requirements. The machine is controlled much like a Puddle Jumper, which the tactile controls mostly acting as a focus for the mind, allowing for ease of use. A Mass Effect style VI had to be installed to handle some of the systems or the strain would be too much on the human mind. You would be able to pilot the craft, but a normal human would have trouble".

It was good to see my science girls making such fine use of all the different kinds of technology that we gathered.

"We did simplify everything as much as possible" Carter said, "But a machine like this isn't like the cartoons, you can't pull off complex movements just by pressing buttons and pulling levers, the controls can only do so much so it needs to be partly mentally controlled".

This made sense when you thought about how many buttons, switches, peddles and so on there were in a modern-day car, and they were way less complex than a mecha.

"If we do deploy a few of these machines to defend the colony, they will need pilots trained by you," Tali told me "The pilots should be 'evolved' enough to make their brains more compatible with the neural interface, and the ATA gene is required too, so not just anyone can use one of these machines".

I then realised something.

"Is this at all practical in the field?" I asked, "How hard is it to start up?".

It wouldn't be much help in an emergency if it took an hour for me to get the knight ready. It had to be somewhat easy to get going because if these machines were meant to defend a colony they couldn't wait around while the monsters trashed everything.

And we might need these machines. My probes were reporting some very scary things in the Halloween World. Powerful magical dragons in China, less powerful but still dangerous dragons in plenty of other places, massive monsters in Japan, transformers in America, and so on.

"Repairing any battle damage would naturally take time" Seven answered, "as will routine maintenance, however, if it is working order the suit will only take seconds to power up. We built this machine for ease of use".

By the looks of things, I'd have to use the Force to jump up into the cockpit or have a special retractable ladder built, so I could easily climb in and the put the ladder in the cockpit.

"Okay show me how to put it back in the capsule," I said to Tali.

I had some plans for this evening and needed to get ready.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Sunnydale.**

I'd brought Padme to the penthouse suite here at Lux, one of my homes, for a night of luxury, including a fancy dinner, something she'd been lacking on the Halloween World. Now we were standing on the balcony admiring the view of Sunnydale, which was really my kingdom. I ruled here, but I didn't tell Padme that.

"Are you having a pleasant evening?" I wondered.

While this version of Padme had conflicting memories in a bit of a jumble, she did recall me, and she also remembered never knowing me. Which only made sense when you understood that when some people were turned into a fictional character they didn't always become just one version of that person like Raven and Ahsoka had, some people had been driven mad by having too many new experiences. Thankfully Padme had not, and from what she'd told me someone must have altered a Princess Leia outfit from A New Hope and because of the unpredictable nature of the transformations she ended up as Padme rather than Leia.

"Yes, thanks to you," she replied "I haven't been able to enjoy myself like this for a long time. I've not been able to let my guard down".

Padme looked at me with longing. Then she slipped off the railing and drew herself closer to me. She pressed her small hands onto my chest and stared deeply into my eyes. I didn't need my powers of empathy or my experience with women to understand what she wanted.

"I'm drawn to you, Gothic, I don't fully understand why," admitted the young woman.

I took Padme's head in my hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Which quickly reduced her to putty in my hands. At least until Padme started rubbing her body against me while I started kissing her cheeks and neck. Which made her even randier.

After a short amount of time, I picked up Padme and carried her to the huge bed. I laid Miss Amidala down gently, then climbed on top of her, and my hands opened up her silky gown. As I did that the former Senator slipped her hands up my shirt and scratched my firm chest with her nails while I fondled her soft breasts, between moments spent caressing her pointy nipples.

Padme was now reaching inside my trousers, the eager little minx, and began to stroke my cock, as I reached between Padme's legs and caressed her already soaking wet pussy, my fingers gently massaged the folds of her cunt, before placing a couple of fingers deep inside her.

I removed my drenched fingers and brought them up to Padme's lips, and watched her taste her wetness, which she did while giving me a sexy look. Then Padme lowered my trousers before I got around to it, and tugged at my prick before trying to drive it into her hungry pussy.

While I pressed my hands onto the pillow that Padme's head rested on, I used my other hand to guide my nice hard cock into the former Queen's slit. As I did Padme bit her lower lip, her small tits heaving as I plunged deeper into her, my thick shaft soon filling her eager wet hole

The bed shook as I began to fuck her harder, and Padme moaned rather loudly, and her pussy felt so hot that I could be forgiven for thinking that her crotch was melting around my dick as I drove it as deep inside her as I could.

I didn't even have to use my powers, I just fucked her rather normally, keeping up a good pace until I was finished with her. Once I was done I rolled off of Padme and lay gasping while laying on my back.

Considering how much air I was sucking down right now I must have been going at harder than I'd realised or for longer than it felt. Keeping track of the passage of time wasn't easy at such times.

"Give me a chance to catch my breath and we can go again" I promised.

By now Padme had noticed all the toys in the penthouse's bedroom.

"Are we going to try out some of these?" she asked.

I got a feeling that the former Queen was going to be a lot of fun in the bedroom.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts. Halloween World.**

Raven looked up at the castle as she and her new Master, who'd she stopped minding calling by that title, walked up to front doors of the castle. She felt a little strange in her new robes, which to be fair did offer more warmth than her normal outfit, and the staff she held in her hand was like the robes a new gift from Gothic, he seemed to enjoy giving his girls very fine things. Raven was not materialistic, but she understood that these presents also served a practical purpose, and she was grateful for them.

Before coming here Gothic had warned her about creatures called Dementors. Wraith-like and very dark creatures, they were widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the Wizarding World, and they weren't exactly popular in this one either. This was because Dementors fed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They could even consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, in which a person is technically alive, but in reality, they might as well be a corpse.

While Gothic had a sword which could slay the creatures, despite them not really being alive, the portal had appeared only mere meters away from where it was supposed to have appeared, and the castle's gates had opened for them as if they'd been expected.

When the doors of the castle opened. Raven had read a few of the Harry Potter books, there was little to do at the colony most nights, so she knew who this was. The colourful robes and long, white beard were a big clue, as was the phoenix which had just shown itself. Gothic had not brought his familiar with him on this trip as the magical bird tended to do whatever he pleased.

"Professor Dumbledore" greeted Gothic "I have a delivery for you, some stuff I thought might come in handy".

The Jumper passed the old wizard a pouch which Raven knew to be filled with many more things than it should be able to hold as she had a pouch of her own which worked the same way. She didn't know what they were delivering to the castle, but since it was school she doubted that it was anything harmful. Given that the school was isolated and in a dangerous world the contents of the pouch were likely vital supplies.

"We have more of the books you wished for," Dumbledore told the Jumper "And our next list of requests is ready".

Gothic took the rolled-up parchment and placed it inside his robe, before gesturing to Raven.

"My student needs a wand," the Jumper told the old wizard "If it is alright with you we'd like to go see Mr Ollivander".

Gothic had told Raven all about the wandmaker and how while he could make Raven a wand of her own, Ollivander's work was superior to his and that Raven deserved the best. Which was something that had made her blush more than when she'd given her Master a blowjob earlier in the day.

"Of course, you know the way," said the Headmaster.

Indeed he did, and as they walked Raven commented on the fact that the people here seemed to trust Gothic so much.

"Trust me we're being watched," he told, "By the portraits at least, maybe by someone under an invisibility cloak".

A chill travelled down the former Teen Titan's spine as they went down into the dungeon. Partly this was due it being colder down here, but there was something else, something dark and deary coming towards them.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape," said Gothic.

The Jumper stopped to have a quick word with the potions master who took a pouch from Gothic and passed him a bottle of something before moving on. It seemed rather clandestine, but that had more to do with the location of the exchange that what had the two men had traded. Raven felt sure that what her Master had taken was just some sort of potion that was hard to make. The vampire Serana was very good at potions, but that didn't mean she could create all the potions the group might need.

Raven and her boss soon arrived at some sort of workshop which had been set up down here. The former Teen Titan quickly figured out that this was where the wands were made. She could see it and smell it too, it was a good smell, and the air was more pleasant to breathe in that what the rest of the dungeon had to offer her lungs.

"Ah, Mr Mason!" greeted an old man "Come to do some business?".

Gothic again passed over something to one of the people here. If she didn't know better Raven would wonder if the Jumper had become a drug dealer of some kind. That idea only amused her rather than create concern.

"A few more things to try out as wand cores," said her teacher,

Ollivander inspected the pouch.

"Normally I would only work with dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers," said the wandmaker to Raven more than Gothic "But I am cut off from my regular suppliers so I must be bold and try new things".

The old man seemed pleased about it.

"Speaking of new things to try with wands I picked up this recently" Gothic said as he took something wrapped in cloth from inside his cloak "A part of an Ent from _The Lord of the Rings_. It's similar to wood and might work for a wand. A trader sold it to me for some ammo. He claims the Ent was killed by Orcs".

Raven understood that since Gothic could easily get his hands on a lot of bullets and guns, both of which were in high demand here in the Halloween World, thanks to a technology called a replicator, that he could afford to buy the best while in this world. At least most of the time. The bigger colonies like Magica, the City of Magica were harder to makes deals with.

"Well I think it's worth a try," said the old man who passed the package over to a teenage boy who seemed to be serving as some sort of apprentice before turning back to address Gothic "I assume in trade you wish a wand for this young lady".

Soon Raven was trying out different wands, and she went through many before finding one that just seemed right for her.

"A Vine wand," said Ollivander "Not a common type of wand, I find their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose in life, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best".

Gothic acted as if this made sense, and Raven was less sure, but she did feel a connection to the wand.

"The core is threstal hair" Ollivander then said, "Not a core I used to use, this wand is one of my new creations, the hair was taken from a threstal that lives here on the school grounds".

Mr Ollivander also supplied some things to go with the wand, such as polish, a holster and a nice box to store these things in, as part of the trade.

On their way out Gothic told her that Hermoine's wand was also vine only with a dragonheart string as its core. Which made Raven feel a lot better her new wand. The Hermoine she knew was a smart and powerful witch, someone she didn't mind having things in common with.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

"That feels evil" commented Raven as she looked into the box I was currently painting some mystical symbols on so as to help contain the object's evil power "What is it, Master?".

Currently, my apprentice and I were in the garden of the mansion, the one that offered privacy due to its high walls and it was filled with Jasmine flowers. While it didn't get much direct sunlight unless it was midday, that hadn't stopped some of my girls from topless sunbathing. Only it was empty right now.

"This is the Ovu Mobani mask, the name translates as Evil Eye, it's basically an African piece of tribal art with magical abilities" I explained "It can raise the dead, so I want its powers contained before it causes any trouble, and I'll hopefully be able to figure out how to destroy it. I brought it so its mine to do with as I please".

In the show a problem with overstock from Joyce's Art Gallery causes her to decorate her house with pieces from Africa. One-piece of art, in particular, a mask, turned out to belong to Ovu Mobani, a Nigerian Demon God of the Undead. When Buffy was at a party organized by her friends and mother to celebrate Buffy's return from having run away, the mask began animating animals and people as zombies. Any zombie that put on the mask would become the living embodiment of the Zombie God and be able to stun people with a flash from its "evil" eyes.

"The symbols are Enochian magic" I went on to say as I drew another symbol "Which is a system of ceremonial magic based on the evocation and commanding of various spirits. It's based on the 16th-century writings of two men called John Dee and Edward Kelley, who claimed that their information, including the revealed Enochian language, was delivered to them directly by various angels. I don't know if that is true, but if you can understand it you can use the symbols to ward against evil as well as other things".

I had learned much about magic during my time on Jump Chain, and I had much to teach Raven who had to use her powers different than she used to since her nature had changed so much.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned warding like this to hide me from my father" the former demi-demon recalled.

Indeed I had done that, and while that might have worked for a time, the way I'd handled the issue worked better in the long term.

"We can discuss warding later," I said while opening up a door to the Cosmic Warehouse and leading Raven inside "For now I want to start work on your sceptre".

I needed to tell her how to grow the organic crystals that would form part of the sceptre. That would take at least a few days, and then I'd forge the actual item for her. This would involve her selecting the right materials before I started doing any forging.

(Line Break)

Cosmic Warehouse.

With the crystal ready I'd begun forging a sceptre for Raven, she'd selected the metal I'd be using, some form of Orichalcum, a metal first appearing in Plato's version of the Atlantis myth, where its main feature is being almost, but not quite, as valuable as gold. The name meant "mountain copper" in Greek, and it, indeed, appeared the colour of copper. Orichalcum's properties vary heavily from source to source, but this kind was clearly magical, and I could feel it.

The sceptre would be a little hollow so as to contain an organic core like a wand, and the core would match her wand, which contained a Threstral tail hair. The most widely known wand to have used a Thestral tail hair was the Elder Wand. Created either by Death or Antioch Peverell, the Elder Wand was the strongest known wand in the entire history of wizardkind, and by legend was made to render the user invincible in wizard duels.

Whether this is a testament to the power of the Thestral tail hair remains ambiguous, as Elder Wand bearers, such as Gellert Grindelwald and Emeric the Evil, who were both defeated in a duel. Nevertheless, the Elder Wand has shown additional powers that other wands are not capable of, such as being able to successfully repair other wands, which was thought to be by people who have studied wandlore to be impossible.

It was assumed by the author of the book on wandlore that I'd been reading from again while working on the sceptre that one must be able to see Thestrals in order to utilise their hair, and since one must witness death first-hand to see a Thestral, anyone wishing to forge a wand with the hair must witness death, tying in with the story of being the "Master of Death". This might also be true of anyone wishing to use a wand with that core.

I had seen plenty of death in my time and since Raven felt drawn to that magical material she too must have seen death. Not that surprising given that she'd been living on the Halloween World.

Since I'd made a few sceptres in my time the forging didn't take too long, and I took the time to make the magical tool more decorative than others. I made it look as if the crystal was being held by bird claws that came out of the sceptre.

Once it was done I passed the magical tool to its new owner who upon taking hold of the sceptre declared that she could feel her connection to it, even more so that she had done when finding her wand.

She even hugged me, a very non-Raven thing for her to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

**Part 3**

**Colony. Halloween World. **

"This is a lot of stuff" Ahsoka Tano commented as she saw the piles of boxes that were being organised by some of the bots that worked here at the colony "Are you planning on supplying an entire army?".

Having fought in the Clone Wars the former Jedi Padawan somewhat knew how much work went to into feeding, clothing, and otherwise supplying troops in the field, sending aid to less fortunate colonies seemed to be an undertaking equal in scale. The project required a lot of armed guards as well as since these supplies were very valuable. If they were removed from the colony someone or something out there in the Halloween World would likely try to steal them.

"These are just the first of the supplies I'm trying to get sent to the other colonies we know about" Padme explained to the Force User, "The act should generate a lot of goodwill, and help with any future trade deals we set up".

While sending out these supplies to those who needed them the most seemed like a nice thing to do, and it wouldn't cost much effort to get the supplies because they had replicators, Ahsoka foresaw problems actually getting the supplies to the other colonies.

Even with their armoured buses and defenders, of which they had many more of these days as even the normal humans had picked up powers and new skills as they stopped being so normal, there was no way to be sure that they could deliver this many goods safely or in a reasonable amount of time. Travel was dangerous and Gothic didn't wish the other colonies to know that he had a way out of this world or ways to more easily move about it than others.

Not because he was selfish, he just didn't want the people of this world to become dependent on his group because they'd be gone in a few years, and should the evil organisations of this world discover the resources this colony had access to they'd stop at nothing to conquer it.

Sure this colony had defences that were always getting added to or improved upon, but no defences were ever perfect, and this colony could be overwhelmed if the spell hiding it was somehow brought down by a strong enough enemy force.

"How are you going to get this stuff to the colonies?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme checked something off on a datapad before answering the younger female as she did the alien babe couldn't help noticing how quickly Padme had not only found a way to make this world a better place but also how she already seemed to fit in around here. She even wore one of the tight bodysuits that many of Gothic's companions wore because they were both practical and because the Jumper liked them.

"There's a plan involving armoured buses and portals," the former Queen of Naboo replied, "The buses get close to the colonies using a portal and then the buses drive the rest of the way so that they can avoid a lot of the dangers out there".

Well, that made some sense to Ahsoka, she knew that the portals were not totally accurate in this world, but Gothic or one of the other magic users could just keep opening portals until one appeared on the road and keep it open long enough to drive a bus threw.

"It seems like a nice idea" Ahsoka stated, "and somehow I am going to get roped into helping with all this aren't I?".

Padme had already wandered off to give some orders to the bots.

"She really gets into her work" muttered the alien babe before she wandered off.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

I walked into my office to find Cameron standing by my desk with her skirt held up to show off her black thong. Which made her intentions very clear to me, but this was not appropriate, my office was not a private place. It would have been worse if the bot version of me had been here pretending to me. The bot was currently powered down at CRD getting some software upgrades so that it could do its job better. There hadn't been any problems with it so far and I didn't want there to be, hence the upgrades.

"Cameron, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Of course, I knew what she was doing, I was just a bit surprised. Not that I should be because this wouldn't be the first she'd done something like this.

"We haven't had sex in almost three weeks," the cyborg informed me as walked over to me, keeping her thong exposed as she moved "That is far too much time".

I hadn't realised that it had been so long, I'd fucked during summer holidays, but not since then and we didn't quite often. I enjoyed fucking Cameron, it was just risky here as I didn't want some kid entering the office while I was doing her. Sure I could wipe memories, however, that was hard to do when you were having sex.

"Lunch period should last another fifteen-point-four minutes Master," Cameron informed me, speaking quietly. "No one is around, as long as we keep the noise levels low our risk of discovery is minimal".

After she undid my belt, Cameron slipped her hand into my trousers, and then my boxers. I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as her fingers wrapped around my cock. Before long she was extracting my cock from its confines. Once this was done she stepped back, unzipped her skirt, threw it aside and pushed down her thong before handing it to me.

"If I fail to please you, then you should make me go without underwear for the day as a punishment," she said to me as she went and bent over my desk "I hope I can earn them back".

While she spoke I allowed myself time to admire the sight of Cameron all bent over, her naked ass thrust back invitingly. Before long my hand made contact with her left buttocks, and the mild smacking sound seemed very loud in the otherwise quiet room, too loud in fact so I didn't smack her any further, not that there was much point in spanking someone who didn't feel pain.

I buried my cock inside her pussy, letting out a pleasured filled sound as I felt the exquisite feeling of her tight, hot cunt that had served me so well as a fuck hole ever since the third Jump had started. As I drove it into her, Cameron pushed back into me, trying to get as much as my dick inside her fuckhole as possible.

"Fuck Cameron, your pussy feels so good," I praised.

By now I was gripping both her hips firmly as I began driving my cock partly out and then back into her pussy. It didn't take me too long to establish some kind of rhythm as I fucked her at an intense place, with Cameron thrusting back into me.

I didn't have to fuck her properly so I just focused on pleasing myself, as I often did with Cameron, and used for my own gratification, trying to make myself orgasm as quickly as possible. Something that took more time than I would have liked, but I got there before the bell rang out.

"Thanks for that," as I zipped up.

I gave the cyborg back her thong and she put in back on before going to recover her skirt.

"You're welcome," Cameron replied.

"How long until the next period?" I asked.

I would need a few moments before I was ready to deal with my afternoon's work.

"Five minutes, thirty-seven seconds," Cameron responded.

So we hadn't been at it for too long then.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale. **

Since I needed to make some effort to hide my advanced tech there was no holoemitter built into the table here in the dining room, so I laid down a printed out map of the Halloween World. Mapping that planet was taking a lot of time as the probes we sent to that dimension didn't have much of an operational period, due to Red Sky problem and other things that messed with tech.

"While you all know this Sunnydale rather well the version we're going to travel to is a very different place," I said to Jane, Hermione, Luna and Cameron, some of the people I'd be taking with me to the alternate version of the town "A lot of that Sunnydale is in ruins, but it's still one of the more successful colonies around. Mostly because its defenders, which they call hunters are very good at what they do".

Sunnydale of the Halloween World didn't have the magic required to hide their colony or the kind of advanced weaponry my colony had for protection, so it depended on its superhuman warriors for defence as well the knowledge of how to defeat the different threats, that they used to make sure their defenders had the right weapons when they needed them.

I was a little worried about bringing Jane on this trip, as while I'd taken Amy to the magic city, I was more protective of Jane despite the fact that she'd respawn if killed while Amy wouldn't. Jane was growing into a powerful young woman and wanted to be a proper part of the group, so I felt it was time to let her go on a mission such as this.

For a time I'd considered bringing alone Raven, before deciding against this as I knew that Dawn Summers had become a version of Raven due to the spell while retaining most of her original personality. I didn't know how she'd react to meeting a version of Raven, one who no longer had to deal with the problems Dawn did due to her hard to control powers.

As for Faith, I had no idea what had happened to the Halloween version of her, and she might have somehow ended up in Sunnydale, and that Faith would be a bad influence on my Faith I felt sure.

"The Hunters are a group made up of knights, vampire hunters, ghost-busters, badass archaeologists, dragon slayers, and other various heroes and heroines that have banded together to hunt dangerous supernatural creatures," I said, reading from an intelligence file "Buffy leads Group 1 known as the "Death Dealers", because she dressed as a vampire from the Underworld movie".

An odd choice of costume given that one of Buffy's greatest fears was becoming a vampire according to season one episode.

"Padme and Ashoka will be joining us," I told the girls "Ahsoka for security and Padme will be our ambassador".

The former Senator had done relief work in the past, so at the Halloween colony, she kept busy by organising aid for the other smaller colonies. She would only be arranging to send them stuff that we could afford to spare because the supplies could be replicated. Stuff such as long-lasting food, coats, blankets, basic medical supplies, simple tools, the sort of stuff the people trying to rebuild after a major catastrophe would need. Cold weather wasn't normally a concern for people in this part of the world, but the Halloween Spell had even changed the weather patterns of that planet.

"How are we getting there?" Hermoine asked "The armoured bus?".

That was the plan.

"We'll portal in a short distance away from Sunnydale, outside of view and beyond their defences, then we'll deploy the armoured bus which will be in a capsule" I explained to everyone "We'll have our trade goods also in capsules so we'll have to quickly load the bus and the drive it to Sunnydale slowly so that will see us coming, and not be alarmed".

I didn't want some defender getting trigger happy and taking a shot at our armoured bus.

"What are we trading?" asked Luna.

Since I was allowing Padme to basically give away a lot of stuff I'd be trading in items that charitable organisations didn't normally handle. Booze, guns, body armour, ammo and information. I wanted to trade the knowledge Sunnydale had about the things they were famous for, one of which was their hospital and a place for the forging of holy weapons. I was more interested in the latter than the former.

"We have a lot of guns ready to trade, I've modified the standard AK-47 so that it can fire a lot of different kinds of bullets, that I made special for the Halloween world," I told the girls "I've got silver bullets for werewolves, some of which are filled with liquid silver nitrate, and gold bullets for Cybermen".

They were a possibility in the Halloween World.

"Why are they weak to gold?" Jane asked.

I explained to her that the Cybermen had a number of weaknesses. The most notable weakness of the original Cybermen is the element of gold. Their aversion to gold was not mentioned until they tried to destroy the planetoid Voga (the so-called "Planet of Gold") in _Revenge of the Cybermen. _The vulnerability had something to do with the non-corrodible nature of gold leading to it essentially choking their respiratory systems. For example, the glittergun, a weapon used during the Cyber-Wars, fired gold dust at its targets.

However, in later serials, gold appeared to affect them rather like how silver affects werewolves, with gold coins or gold-tipped bullets fired at them having the same effect, hence why I'd made the bullets, and used magic to make the bullets more sturdy, as gold was normally a soft metal not suitable for firing out of a gun. The revived series's Cybermen had no such weakness, but that didn't mean the colonies we'd be supplying with these bullets wouldn't be attacked by the older kind of Cybermen. Best to assume anything could happen in that world.

"I have wooden bullets too," I said to the group.

Normally a gun that fired bullets as tiny stakes might sound really neat, but since guns work by slamming a firing pin into a metal case filled with combustible material, creating a small explosion enclosed and focused by the chamber and barrel, wooden bullets would shatter. The explosion that launched bullets were strong enough to deform a hunk of lead and force it into the rifling. There was section of the Geneva Convention agreement that specifically bans the use of wooden bullets, because of the fact that they shatter on impact and this can cause horrific injuries, meaning it wouldn't be a neat stake through the heart.

However, I had magic that when cast on a bullet would prevent it from shattering so I could make wooden bullets effective against vampires, and Geneva Convention didn't apply when fighting the undead, at least not as far as I was concerned.

"I packed plenty of **Hollow**-**points** as well" I let the group know.

Hollow-point bullets expand when they enter soft tissue, so they make a bigger hole, causing **more** damage, which means they are **more lethal**. **Hollow**-**points** are **more** effective at quickly stopping an attack and more effective against monsters who tended to soak up damage despite the total lack of any armour beyond thick hides.

"Anyway since the supplies are nearly ready I want to go there this weekend," I said to the group "So make sure you have your homework done, armour and weapons ready, and your rooms are tidy".

At times I could sound like such a responsible adult. I didn't think I liked it.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Halloween Earth.**

We were allowed into the town before long, but I didn't doubt that the defenders who'd come out to inspect the bus before opening the gate had scanned us in ways that we hadn't been able to detect. I certainly would have done that if our positions were reversed.

I noticed on the way in that Cameron, who looked to be the most normal of us despite all the guns she was carrying, paid special attention to the town's defences, not because we'd ever attack this place, she was accessing the danger to our group as well as good the defences would be if the town was attacked by a major force while we were here.

"This place has seen better days" I heard Jane comment.

While I wasn't that attached to our version of Sunnydale my adopted daughter had spent more time in the town than anywhere other the lab at Hawkins, which had never been a home for her, as such it was not easy for her to see the town like this.

"Remember that Sunnydale was ground zero for the Halloween Spell and would have been the first hit by the firestorms. Plus more people would have transformed here than anywhere else" I reminded her while keeping my voice down "The colony I had set up is protected by a special shield that prevents the colony from getting hit by firestorms, and the spells keep monsters from finding it. This colony doesn't have those defences".

And I didn't intend to share my advantages with the other colonies. Not out of selfishness, it was just that I didn't want to interfere too much with the development of the colonies that would one day link together, forming an alliance that would restore civilization on this world.

"You guys ready for a tour?" one of the locals asked, "By the time we're done the colony's leaders will be ready for you".

While I intended to let Padme handle the setting up any sort of long term trade I did want to meet with the leaders of this place so I could arrange access to the knowledge they had of forging holy weapons. I had no holy types, but that could change in the future. Even it didn't I now had a lot more free space in the Cosmic Warehouse so I might just arrange to buy a lot of holy weapons and stock up for future Jumps that would involve demons of some sort.

"So who are the leaders here?" I asked.

My intelligence files already had this information as it was hardly a secret, but it always good to get confirmation about the identities of leaders who you would soon be meeting with.

"Well there's Joyce "Tsunade" Summers, she's the main leader of Sunnydale" we were told, "She was elected after the Halloween Event revealed what kind of person Richard Wilkins was and because she possessed the most important skills we needed in a leader".

I had a hard time imagining what those skills would be as the Joyce Summers I knew was a mildly talented businesswoman, but that didn't always lead to being a good civic leader. Perhaps the person she'd dressed as for Halloween had helped with that, or maybe I was just underestimating Joyce Summers.

"The other leaders of Sunnydale are her daughters Buffy "Selene" Summers and Dawn "Raven" Summers, Alexander "Xander/Chou Hakkai" Harris, Willow Rukia Kichiki-Rosenburg, Daniel Oz Osbourne, Janna "Polgara" Kalderash, and Rupert Giles. Also, we have Cordelia "Azula" Chase, Anko Mitarashi, Minato Namikaze, Sabaku Gaara, and Kishi Urahara with representatives of HolyForge, Washu Science Zones, and Mage Guild".

Now I had to laugh, which the tour guide found very odd. The idea of Cordelia Chase running anything other a shopping spree was just plain silly. I'd seen her throw a hissy fit while planning a school dance, and then storm off while blaming everyone other than herself because they had the wrong streamers or something like that.

"We'll start out with the library," the tour guide said as we began to move.

My intelligence files told me that Giles managed to escape the school library with Jenny's help, but most of his prized books were consumed by the fire that had broken out at the school on Halloween night during all the chaos and the chaos magic. What they managed to save was moved to the town's abandoned library, that thanks to its powerful wards became a small fortress

When we got there I found that the town's library was filled with the researchers, reporters, librarians, historians, and language experts. It was filled with books, scrolls, and computers ranging from nanotech to magitech. According to the guide, their purpose was to gain and organise knowledge from the various other groups inside and outside of Sunnydale so that it could be used to benefit the town. Much like how my group gathered resources for use by us.

There were many kids of different here at the library, who all kept working even as we toured the building, as such, I figured that they must be very hard at work given how odd my group must look. Then again given how odd everyone looked in this world it did make sense that we didn't raise a few eyebrows.

The place I really wanted to see, and it made me very happy when we got there, was the Holy Forge. It contained the priest and priestesses, and skilled weapon forgers, such as wrench wenches, enchanters, and blacksmiths. The tour guide needlessly informed us that this was were the weapons needed to protect Sunnydale were created from recycled metals gathered from the destroyed areas of town. The Holy Forge was run by the Pope and Emiya Shiro.

A man called Pope Alessandro lead the various religious groups as they worked, trying to keep them peaceful and productive while working with each other. I was strongly reminded of that scene in the Van Helsing movie with all the people from different faiths were working together to make weapons that were used to fight the force of darkness in that world.

They even had a Friar Carl here, he was a mad scientist from the 19th century and a member of "The Knights of the Holy Order", a group of various religions dedicated to hunting monsters and fighting evil, like the other people working in this forge, as I had already compared.

Shiro, a red-haired Japanese High school student who worked here as a leader had the power of Reinforcement, which was the power to analyze the structural composition of objects, to gain an understanding of their chemical and physical makeup, and then increase said object's effectiveness in its given purpose, such as increasing a blade's sharpness, a shield's durability.

The tour guide showed us some of the weapons they'd made here, it was an impressive collection containing weapons such as staffs, spears and long swords. All meant to impale a demon or other monster at a distance, so as to avoid claws and such.

There were also a number of Chinese and Japanese weapons here, which according to the tour guide, had all blessed by Shinto, Taoist, and Buddhist practices as well as Western weapons that had been blessed by druids and Christians. I listened closely to some person who lectured to us about their methods before we moved on, knowing that Cortana was recording everything.

"Here we have the Sunnydale Science Center, the SSC" the tour guide told us once we had moved on "It's the group for brilliant scientists, mad scientists, their beautiful daughters, the omni-disciplinary scientists, the hot scientists, the horny scientists, the super-powered nerds, the best of wrench wenches, gadgeteer geniuses, genius bruisers, genius ditzes and insufferable geniuses. The Library may be full of information, but these are the people that use that knowledge and find new knowledge".

We were informed that the SSC was lead by Washu Hakubi. The twenty thousand-year-old Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe would main reason for Sunnydale's rapid transformation into California's greatest fortress against the dark. This was early days, but they would get there.

The tour guide would have shown us some more but by this time the town's leaders were ready to speak with us.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

Now that my group had access to the capsules and that I had a bot covering me at work I found myself with both the time and the means of creating things for the group that I wouldn't have in the past due as they wouldn't have been practical in the field before. Now that we could simply stick things into capsules and take them out as needed bigger stuff would be so much easier to deploy.

An example of this was the set of power armour that I'd made for Faith. I'd based the design on the power armour used by the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, better known as the Sisters of Battle, but the tech that went into this armour was much more advanced.

When compared to the Fallout style power armour it was lighter and less bulky. This lighter variant of power armour still provided excellent protection and increased strength with no reduction in movement speed or agility, in fact, the armour increased those things thanks to certain magical enchantments.

Also, it was much more stylish than the Fallout power armour suits some of my group used, being black and silver in colour. It was decorated with holy symbols, all of which were known to repel vampires and some kinds of demons. This effect would be increased as I'd some of the methods I'd picked up from the holy forge in Sunnydale after meeting with the leaders of that and getting Padme to open a trade with them. I was no holy man, but I could apply holy oils and symbols easily enough.

"So what do you think?" I asked Faith.

She'd began to move around in armour, getting used to the weight and the enhancements much sooner than most people would have. It helped that the bodysuit I'd gotten her to put on under the armour had been created to help her interface with the armour suit. She lacked the ATA gene or a mind powerful enough to work a neural interface, as such Faith's armour worked more on detecting the movement of muscles within the body which made the suit move with the body, or at least it would with some more practice.

"It's a little bulky" she commented, "and hard to move in".

That was to be expected, and she was already doing better than expected.

"You'll get used to it" I promised "and it is easy to put on".

The armour unfolded around the user once you placed on the belt, this was possible as this version of the Sisters of Battle armour had no large power pack on the back.

"Remember this armour is not meant to be used while you patrol for vampires" I reminded the young Slayer "Your patrol outfit or the assassin armour I made for you will do for monsters of the week, this armour is meant for the big bads".

I gestured over to a weapon that was resting on a stand on a table here in the workshop I was making use of here at CRD. The weapon was a mace**,** a blunt weapon, a type of metal club that used a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful strikes to a foe. A mace typically consists of a strong, heavy wooden or metal shaft, often reinforced with metal, featuring a head made of stone, bone, copper, bronze, iron, or steel. The head of a military mace can be shaped with flanges or knobs to allow greater penetration of plate armour or the thick hides of demons and other monsters.

"At first I was going to make you a power sword, or a one-handed axe" I Faith as she went and picked up the weapon "But I've made lots of those".

The weapon I'd forged was called a flanged mace, and when not in her armour even Faith, who was a Slayer, would have trouble wielding it with one hand, but the armour had been made to get around that.

"The halt is white oak, and the handle is a stake like on your scythe, just in case you to need to dust a vamp while in the armour" I explained "the metal parts are made from Cold Iron, which is iron forged without heat, I brought a book on the subject of forging weapons to use against magical creatures, undead, and demons. Cold Iron is flimsier than some of the special metals I've made weapons from, but I used magic to strength it and given the sheer amount of force you'll be able to hit something with I don't think you'll have much trouble crushing skulls, hence why I've named it Skullbreaker".

"Nerd" Faith said with a snort of amusement.

Okay, perhaps I could be a bit geeky at times.

"All the best weapons have names," I told Faith "Its a rule".

I then changed the subject.

"Unlike the rest of your armour your helm won't be deployed from the belt it will appear when you open the capsule" I let the young Slayer know "This helm contains a rebreather, and the armour will become airtight if it detects danger. So you could survive in a total vacuum, at least for limited periods, or walk through a room full of nerve gas, again for short a time, long enough to escape the gas. The visor provides you with targeting assistance, Nightvision, infra-red and the suit has a VI that you can customise, and it will help you use the suit".

Faith popped on the helm and began to look around, no doubt enjoying the different kinds of visions.

"What about that big fucking gun?" she asked, "What am I going to shoot with that?".

A good question.

"This is a Bolter, also called a Boltgun" I explained "It is one most powerful hand-held ballistic anti-personnel weaponry in use by the military forces of the Imperium of Man in the 40k universe. Rather than fire bullets, it fires explosive kinetic rounds, referred to as bolts, and this weapon is meant to take down the biggest of monsters. I even made some special rounds which are somewhat hollow and the inside is filled with holy water, bits of silver, wolfsbane, white oak, garlic, and other substances hated by supernatural beings. The bolt will explode and spread the stuff inside all over the place, so even a miss could still burn nearby vampires and other kinds of monsters".

Many kinds of demons, it depended on the species, didn't have to fear modern firearms the way they needed to worry about stabbing weapons. This weapon would simply blow them apart with a direct shot.

"When using its normal ammo a shot from a bolter will dust a vampire if you hit the head or the heart because it will blow them apart" I let Faith know "Blowing off a limp won't dust them, but vampires are cowards and will run if you blow off an arm, I've tested this".

I had more to say on this subject.

"Only fire the bolter when you wear your armour or the recoil will break bones" I warned, "Well maybe not your bones, but you should be careful".

Faith should have trouble even lifting the bolter without her armour on, it was bloody heavy, but since she was the Slayer I couldn't be sure about that as their powers were hard to measure.

"As for what you'll be shooting at, well you know how I know if the world will end?" I said.

Faith took her helm.

"Sure you can sometimes see the future" she replied.

To an extent.

"Months from now a group of demons called the Sisterhood of Jhe are going to try opening up the Hellmouth," I told the young Slayer "Something will drive them to do this and we if we don't kill them all they might succeed. I'm taking steps to prevent this, and since you might find yourself involved I figured it would be a good idea to make sure you're well-armed and well-armoured if you do".

Faith lifted her bolter.

"I'll be ready" she promised.

Now I felt certain that she would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

**Part 4**

**CRD. Halloween World. **

"Tali I'm so glad that you're here, once again I need your help," I said when the combat engineer entered the new lab I'd put together "I'm working on something important".

Rather than take the datapad I was now handing to her the skilled engineer was busy looking around. This space wasn't that impressive, so she was inspecting the equipment I'd started putting together so that it could be installed elsewhere.

"What have you been doing in here?" Tali asked me.

For a few hours, I'd been putting together the equipment required to create clones. Like I had done during the Star Wars Jump, only this time it would all be on a smaller scale, but it would be for the same purpose. I needed people to help me run things.

My colony in the Halloween World needed more defenders as it expanded. The prisons had limits when it came to housing people, yet we could get around that by building underground, or by building large towers. Doing that would require more than bots, we'd need thinking beings to at least supervise the bots as well as defenders.

"This is a cloning lab of sorts" I explained, "I'm going to create some asari, just like I did back in the Star Wars Jump".

They wouldn't be clones in the purest sense as I would make subtle alterations to the DNA of each asari, I'd studied a lot about biology during different Jumps, and I'd once seeded a version of the asari race in the Star Wars galaxy I'd been to. Due to this experience, I could improve upon my past works.

Like before I didn't have to worry too much about their limited genepool as they didn't sexually reproduce as so many other humanoid species did. However, the samples I'd cloned from had degraded somewhat since they'd not been kept in stasis every moment since I'd gotten them as they'd had to be taken out for the cloning work. Plus materials got used up.

While I could splice in genes from other species for greater variety, and thus they wouldn't be pure asari, I'd need to replenish my DNA stores in the future if I ever wanted to make more asari in future Jumps, and I had an idea about that, but that could be handled later.

"You're making more asari?" asked Tali.

Tali took the pad off me and began to read about how I intended to set up a lab in the city of LA. A place that was close enough to Sunnydale be reached by magical teleportation in a way that didn't involve portals.

"You could make all this stuff yourself," she said.

While it was possible for me to construct all the devices I required for this project I simply didn't have the time. I had a job that did require me to appear in person at least some of the time, and other projects needed my attention, as did my growing number of companions.

"I have some errands to run," I told the skilled engineer "and I know you're busy, but the Ted bots can help with the grunt work. Once the equipment is ready we'll move it all to a secure sight in LA, Grow the asari, and ship them to the Halloween World when they are ready".

My gut was telling me not to use time dilation tech near the Hellmouth, and doing that sort of thing in the Halloween World, which had so much chaos energy everything, also seemed unwise. So I planned to find an abandoned warehouse in LA, hide it with magic, fix it up and then clone the asari there one squad at a time. I'd have Samatha and Fred, who needed to contribute the group, oversee the technical sides of the operation, as I handled the biological parts.

"We'll need to put together some prefab building to house them all" Tali considered "and then arm and armour them. That means stockpiling for them. Which means more prefab buildings".

To help prevent any kind of ammo dump from exploding I'd have to install a bit of Asgard tech that prevented weapons fire and explosions within a certain range.

"We can put in some bunkers for that," I said.

Tali looked at the pad again. It was a lot of work, but she very good at what she did, and she had done this all before.

"Okay I'll get started," she said "I did this before so I can do it again. I have some ideas about improving the process".

She then seemed to realise.

"Hold on," she said to me "We don't have those force repelling creatures that we had before. Won't that make the cloning process much slower?".

This was the case, but I had a way around that, and while I wasn't sure if that rule even applied in this universe, it seemed best to assume that it did. I didn't want insane aliens clones running lose.

"We can use time dilation technology to speed up time within the cloning chambers," I told Tali "We'll stick in some bots with them to monitor things within the chambers and they can drop the field if things go wrong. According to my research, a year's growth time is best for a stable clone of a humanoid, and with time dilation that can be mere days for us".

The morality of creating a whole new race of sentient no longer concerned me. I once might have felt different, but a person's sense of ethics changed over time.

"I'll start work right away" Tali promised, "After we get back from the Cyber City".

While on her way out, I telekinetically slapped her ass. Which I could sense that she enjoyed, and even I hadn't the giggling would have clued me in.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"We should be able to leave soon" I was told by Samatha Carter as the armoured bus was loaded with the last of the trade goods "I can't wait to see this tech city".

The place we'd soon be heading to was called Cyber City, also known as Machina, it was a massive metropolis constructed by the technology of those who'd dressed in science fiction costumes just before the Halloween Event. The mad scientists, future heroes and heroines, cyborgs, robots, clones, androids, bioroids, sentient mecha, and so on who'd gathered together to build a city from the ruins of the old world.

According to our intelligence sources, they'd constructed a ten-meter tall, four-meter thick wall of concrete, ceramic and metal alloys to protect the city by keeping out the various Halloween monsters. The only way in and out of the city is either by going over the wall, which would involve dealing their with air defences or to go threw the high-security gates. We'd be going through the gates as we'd called ahead, and were expected.

"It should be an interesting place to visit" commented Seven of Nine.

Given that the cyber city was supposed to be the equal of the magical city myself and some of my group had visited, it should be quite the sight. That could alone make it worth going even if we never traded anything with the people of that colony.

"And who knows what they have to trade," Tali said.

Given that Cyber City would have tech from many different universes, or at least bits and pieces of it, then I doubted we had anything they wanted, but that wasn't really why I wanted to go there, for me this more about just going to see something cool.

At least the leaders of that city wanted to meet with me, as they were eager to set up connections with the other colonies, and once we knew more about the city, my group might be able to find something that Cyber City needed.

"All aboard!" I shouted once the bus was ready.

It was time to get going. We had a long trip ahead of us even portals to shorted the distance.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"So did how it go?" Miranda Lawson asked me.

Several of my more science-type girls and I had just returned from the Cyber City, and now that I'd opened up negotiations Miranda would soon take them over, travelling to that city herself just as she had with the magic city to create a more formal relationship. She had a lot more patience for that sort of thing than I did.

"Well enough" I replied as I got off the armoured bus "Cyber City is just as impressive as the files suggested. More so really. You'd have to see it for yourself, and its impressiveness could be a problem as the city does need much from anyone else".

Which made trade difficult. Not that the trip had been a waste of time, as sightseeing went the Cyber City had been well worth taking the time to go see.

"Here's a list of some stuff we were able to get," I said while handing her a pad "Mostly just some minor upgrades to some of our existing tech".

She took the datapad.

"I'm sure we'll find something they need," she said, "and if they don't, there are plenty of other colonies out there".

That was true enough, and we'd plenty of resources from this world already.

"Yes we should start planning trips to more of these colonies," I said, "But I think the smaller ones would be better to deal with, they are more desperate for supplies, and will be more grateful for the charity that Padme is setting up".

Some of the other colonies might have origins in fiction as well, like Hogwarts, and therefore have interesting things to offer.

"I'll start looking into that" Miranda promised "After I spend some time in the holodeck. I could do with some R&R, care to join me?".

That did sound very tempting. She had a holodeck program that contained a nice beach and a beach house that was good for sexy times.

"I'll clean up and then join you," I said.

With that, we went our separate ways, for now.

(Line Break)**  
**

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

One of my more useful perks kept me informed about world-ending events, and while these events could move about on the calendar, I at least got some warning, and recently I'd been informed by this perk that soon the Sisterhood of Jhe would try to open the Hellmouth. If this happened then the Old Ones would once more roam the Earth.

The Sisterhood of Jhe was a cult formed by an all-female race of demons. They were fierce warriors who celebrated victory in battle by devouring the flesh of their foes. While they appeared bestial and unsophisticated, they were a somewhat organised force and had the power to force open the Hellmouth.

Their attempt to do so in the show failed, but they might have come to Sunnydale in lesser numbers due to them not expecting much in the way of resistance. However in this timeline, according to my sources, the Sisterhood was putting together quite a group. They claimed not to know why, but I suspected that they were preparing to go up against me. Beliving like others that a powerful Mage ruled this little part of the world.

"How's the sensor net coming along?" I asked.

Until now I'd not much cared that monsters moved around the town as long as they didn't mess with me or cause too much trouble. It was Buffy Summer's job to slay vampires in graveyards, not mine and my group did sometimes help out with dealing with the undead.

However, I'd also been working expanding my control over the town, and now I was ready to take things to a new level. My science girls had upon our return from the Machine City in the Halloween World started setting up a sophisticated sensor net using some of the technology we'd obtained from different Jumps.

"It's coming online," Samatha told me.

More than the sensors were new, this entire room was a recent creation of my more tech-minded companions. It was a sort of command and control centre for the whole town. From here we could track life signs, listen to phone calls, if we ever really needed to, monitor the traffic, select people and things to beamed away, and even observe building work. That last part proved to be rather important all of a sudden. As did the cloaked satellite in orbit which allowed us to scan the sight in more detail.

"What's going on over there?" I heard Veronica ask "Is someone digging a bunker?".

Given that she'd grown up in an underground base she'd know one when she saw it. The one on the screen looked mostly finished. Perhaps they were adding an existing complex from back during the cold war. Many hidden bunkers existed all over the USA meant to house VIPs if nuclear war ever started.

"That must be the Initiative," I said.

The Initiative program was initially established during World War II as the Demon Research Initiative, meant to monitor demon activity and to study demon physiology as part of an effort to aid the United States war effort.

In 1943, an agent of the DRI, forcibly recruited Angel as part of a mission to recapture a T-Class prototype U-boat which contained the results of the Third Reich's research into vampires. Angel's mission was a partial success, as the submarine reached U.S. waters but the documents containing the research were destroyed by Spike. At the end of the mission Angel quickly jumped ship and went underground until the end of the war as he didn't want to be 'recruited' for any further missions.

In the following decades, the Demon Research Initiative evolved into the Initiative and was led by Maggie Walsh and stationed in an elaborate facility underneath the UC Sunnydale campus. Though on the surface they appeared to be simply containing "hostile subterrestrials", or demons as they were more popularly known, they were secretly working on the 314 Project, meant to create bio-mechanical demonoid, cybernetically enhanced human-demon hybrids, as super-soldiers. Only it went very wrong.

Additionally, many soldiers, most notably Riley Finn, were secretly fed special performance-enhancing drugs, which would threaten Riley's life later.

"What are we going to do about this?" I was asked by Veronica after I explained what was going on "I read your files on the Initiative, it does not end well".

I did not want any version of Adam in my town.

"Killing Maggie Walsh would be a good start" I mused "I can Cameron take care of that later, and I'll have to ensure that the Initiative is shut down, or relocated. That will mean talking to the President I guess".

Some people might find that problematic, but I'd dealt with far more powerful people in my time. Compared to people like Jedi Masters and King Uther the leader of the Free World would easily be handled.

"Cortana who is the current President?" I wondered.

I soon had the required information on a screen.

_William Jefferson Clinton (born William Jefferson Blythe III; August 19, 1946) is an American politician who served as the 42nd president of the United States from 1993 to 2001. Before his presidency, he served as governor of Arkansas (1979-1981 and 1983-1992) and as attorney general of Arkansas (1977-1979)._

"I remember that guy, wasn't he doing some woman called Monica Lewinsky and got in trouble for it?" I asked the room "Anyone remember that?".

There was no mention of it in the news, perhaps it didn't happen in this timeline, or he'd kept it hidden.

"Well I'm off to see this Bill guy," I told the room.

"You can't just pop in and see the President!" Carter objected.

I just smiled at her.

"Oh Samatha all these years together and you still have no idea what is possible," I said to her.

The command and control centre had what I called a command throne within it, much like the ones used to control Ancient warships or even their city ships. With it, I could control all the systems here, including the holographic projection technology.

"All I have to do is move one of the satellites that we have in orbit, bounce a signal off the cloaked satellite, then project it into the Oval Office while the President at work, and I can talk to him," I said to Sam "Simple enough".

Also, there'd be no danger involved as the hologram couldn't be harmed, traced or blocked, not by the primitive technology of this world.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked one of my companions "What if you upset the leaders of this country".

There was no concern, at least not for us.

"Oh please Cortana could collapse the United States government in mere seconds" I pointed out "or crash the stock market, or take control of the county's nuclear arsenal. Plus with the new sensor network, we'll see an attack coming long before it arrives. We hold all the cards here and the government doesn't even know it, and if they try anything I'll destroy them".

I could even set a ZPM to overload destroying the whole planet and skip dimensions if I so chose, and that wouldn't even fail the Jump because the Glory couldn't destroy this reality as Dawn would never exist within it, and even she wouldn't survive the blast that would take out part of the solar system. Although that would be a very extreme way of handling things. Mass genocide was a bit much, even for me.

"Don't worry I have a plan," I told the group "People with money and power only care about gaining more power and money. I'll just offer it to them".

After saying that I leaned back in command throne and got to work on the hologram.

(Line Break)

**Oval Office. The White House.**

For Bill Clinton, this meeting was a routine one, rather dull, so it came as somewhat of a relief when a bit of excitement happened. Some man in causal clothing simply appeared in the office and greeted everyone as if it was no big deal.

The secret service agents assigned to protect the President did think it was a big deal and were within seconds ready to open fire as they tried to get the President out of the room, only they couldn't the doors wouldn't open, they were being held shut by some unseen force.

"Calm down everyone" urged the stranger "I'm not here to harm you, see I'm not even really here".

The man, who turned out to be a hologram waved his arm through a table, and while things did indeed calm down somewhat the agents did not lower their guard. They were well-trained men and were able to stay calm even in strange situations.

"My name is Gothic," said the hologram "I'm the leader of a group of interdimensional travellers who currently live in Sunnydale, a place the Demon Research Initiative is trying to set up in".

Several advisers exchanged looks, as for the President he looked confused.

"I guess its one of those things they don't even tell you about," said the hologram "Well allow me to explain".

This conversation would take some time.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

**In the command and control centre, I waited for an important call. **

"Mr Gothic?" asked a voice.

With my omni-tool I answered the call.

"It's just Gothic," I told whoever was on the other end of this call.

"Gothic" said the voice "I'm Will Cohen, Secretary of Defence".

Cortana brought up his file of which I read the summary.

_William Sebastian Cohen (born August 28, 1940) an American politician, lawyer and author from the U.S. state of Maine. A Republican, Cohen served as both a member of the United States House of Representatives (1973–1979) and Senate (1979–1997) and was currently the Secretary of Defense_

"I trust you had no trouble with the tech I left for you," I said.

After meeting for a short time with the President I'd spent some time building a secure way to talk with the someone in the White House. Once done I'd beamed in a communications device that sent any transmission from the device straight to my omni-tool. I'd even printed off a manual in case they had trouble figuring out how to use it. They'd called me while I was using the new command and control centre to kill vampires that my probes found by beaming them onto sunny parts of the planet with new satellites my group had sent up. If nothing else it passed the time.

As for the caller, I found it interesting that the President had decided to have the Secretary of Defense call me. Clearly Mr Cilton, or at least his advisers, saw me a threat of some sort, which they should since I could get to the President whenever I wanted.

This was something that I'd wanted them to remain aware of right from the start. I wasn't going to be pushed around by the leaders of a single nation on a relatively primitive planet that was in what the crapper parts of the multiverse. But since I understood that they'd need to pretend to be in control of this situation I intended to strike some sort of deal that would make them think they'd gotten a lot of an arrangement.

"Your instructions were very useful," Cohen said "The reason I have contacted you is that certain elements in the government have expressed concern about your group. The President has requested a meeting with you in order to decide what the official policy of the US government will be in this case".

If I so desired it their position would be on their knees before me as ruler of them all, but that wasn't while I was here. I'd come here to study magic, for Jane to go to school, and to study the science of dimensions. Well, that and the Halloween World, which was my main interest these days because of what it had to offer.

"I already sent you a prospal" I reminded "Is there something wrong with it?".

Put simply I'd offered to rent Sunnydale from the government in exchange for some advanced tech. The Cohen guy mentioned something about the Clinton guy wanting to amend some minor details. In reality, they wanted to dictate terms to me in person.

"I know where, so when would he like to meet with me?" I asked.

Cohen gave me a time and a place. I'd be picked up from the airport and driven to the White House. Which was totally unnecessary, and suggested to me that very few people knew that I could just appear whenever I pleased where ever I pleased.

"Very well. I will be in DC in two days time" I said, before closing the channel.

(Line Break)

**Airport. Washington DC.**

I had no need to fly and I loathed aeroplanes, I also hated airports, so I decided to look for my escort as soon as I arrived via teleporter, which had dropped me off in an empty restroom, I spotted my escort quickly enough, he was a man in a black suit who was holding a sign with my name on it. I doubted there were any other people called Gothic around here.

"Mr Gothic, I'm Agent Smith. I have a car waiting for us" said the man in the suit.

I simply nodded and followed the man. When I got into the limo they'd sent for me. Which made me glad that I'd dressed for this meeting. I figured that a sudden change in style from the last time the people in the Oval Office had seen me would throw them off a bit.

While I had diplomatic skills, I'd brought entire planets into galactic confederations more than once, I had no real passion for politics. I preferred to let Miranda speak for me, and I'd even considered sending Padme, only Natalie Portman existed here and was like 17, so that would be confusing.

However, this time I wanted to handle things in person at least to start with and then hand things over to Morgana, who had some free time and the skills for this sort of thing. Also, her actress counterpart didn't exist in this world.

"How soon before I meet with the President?" I asked.

The answer annoyed me.

"At 10 tomorrow morning" I was told, "We figured that you'd want rest after your long flight".

That wasn't why the meeting would be taking place tomorrow, the President had arranged the meeting for today and then delayed it as a subtle means of trying to show that he had power over me. Of course, he didn't and I wasn't going to let him play those sort of games.

Still simply barging in wouldn't work, but I didn't want to spend the night in a hotel, which would be bugged. I'd rather be at home with my girls. So I decided to leave.

"I'll meet with him then," I said, before vanishing in a bright flash of light.

(Line Break)

**White House. Washington DC.**

The next morning, I was led through the White House and directly into the Oval Office. Which was not something approved of by many judging by the looks I got. The President was surrounded by agents, high ranking military officers, and other advisers.

"Is there something wrong with the proposal I sent you?" I asked once the introductions were made "The details are open to negotiation".

At this point, I got the feeling that we'd get to that part later.

"We are concerned that there's a group in this country that possesses such advanced technology," said the President.

This was understandable.

"You mean technology that you do not control" I stated "and technology that I have no intention of using against this nation or any other country. Like I told you before we won't be in this world for more than a few years".

They were right to feel concerned as I could take this world if I wished. It would be easy to find a world with no advanced peoples in it, and once there I could use time dilation technology to rapidly build a base, then a bot army, that I could quickly deploy anywhere on this planet thanks to the portal we made. But I saw no reason to conquer a world if I wasn't going to live it after a few years.

"We have only your word on that," said a senator.

I could sense people's feelings and brush the surfaces of their minds if needs be, which I did now, and I found that this Senator had plans to use my group's presence. Not my concern right now as the man could easily to be handled later and mind-controlled if needs be, but I suspected that the President was aware of this man's ambitions and would deal with them himself.

Should my experience with this sort of thing be anything to go by the President would use this slightly hostile senator as an accusor only to rein him in. So as to seem more reasonable and friendly.

"I have been reading a bit about the technology that your group has at your disposal," said the President what you're offering in trade and I was curious about some of the technology you're willing to barter".

Since I'd come in here claiming to be more or less what I was, a leader of a small group of people who explored other dimensions for fun and profit, I'd had to offer to trade some impressive stuff. Of course, none of what I would exchange could be considered the good stuff, and the things I'd mentioned in my proposal was barely the tip of the iceberg.

"Perhaps you could shed more light on some subjects?" a military adviser requested.

I'd need to be careful about what words I used.

"Sure I'll do my best" I replied.

He consulted a clipboard.

"From what I understand you have access to laser weapons of different types," he said, "Can you produce these for us?".

The laser weapons he'd spoke about were a directed-energy antipersonnel weapon used by the military forces of the USA in the Fallout world before they started nuking the Chinese and vice versa, the weapon I was offering was based on that tech with some minor improvements.

"These laser weapons are reliable, easy to maintain and to produce, and while we could supply you with some it would be better if we simply told you how to re-tooled some of your own factories," I said "That will take longer, but my group will move on within a few years and you don't want to be dependent on me for anything".

It helped a lot that I had Cortana monitoring so much of what the government if this nation got up. The only reason the Initiative had been able to start setting up was because they were so off the record that they didn't have any accessible computer records, not yet anyway. I'd find a way to bug their offices soon enough.

My group was going to act more carefully from now on. We could start with figuring how to do what Lindsey did in Season 5 of Angel, which was to use warding magic to stay hidden from any sort of remote surveillance. We couldn't tattoo the marks on us as if nothing else that would ruin school picture day since we wouldn't appear in photos, so we'd have to tighten security in other ways, but this wouldn't involve much effort.

"Do you have access to more advanced weapons technology?" I was asked.

Sure I did, but I didn't want them to know how easy it was for me to arm people with plasma weapons.

"Yes," I admitted "It's just that it isn't practical to produce those weapons. I don't have access to lots of factories and lots of workers like you do. We're a group of explorers".

I had access to replicators and other forms of manufacturing, I just wasn't going to mention that.

"As well as the laser technology I'm willing to offer advances in computer tech," I offered "as well as communications".

All of which would be the kind of technology that Cortana could control.

"What can you tell me of the threat in Sunnydale?" I was suddenly asked.

For some reason, the President had decided to change the subject. Perhaps to throw me off guard a little.

"We have it well under control, and we are well prepared for any emergencies that might arise in the future," I replied, "I look after my home, even it is temporary".

"That is still one town. What about the rest of the country?" the President questioned.

While no one would be ending the world on my watch I couldn't deal with every hostile demon on my own and had no intention of trying.

"If you want a government program to deal with these demons you should have set it up in Cleveland" I mentioned, "It has its own Hellmouth and plenty of demonic activity".

An army officer spoke next.

"We considered that" he confessed "Sunnydale was chosen because it's less populated and less well known. Makes security easier".

That made sense.

"Let's back to the point of this meeting," said the annoying Senator.

If I was going to successfully lease Sunnydale then we would have to make a deal. I could then give the job of dealing with this government to one of my girls and get on with something more important, like building my new asari army. I'd be glad when I could turn all this political stuff over to Morgana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

** Part 5**

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

"So if everything goes to plan I'll be going to college next year" Jane mentioned to me as she, Faith and I ate breakfast before we all went to the school "and that means we need to talk about my sex life".

At this point a person could be forgiven for thinking that those words would shock me, what with Jane being my adopted daughter and all that, but I barely reacted. I'd seen far too much and experienced so many things for her words failed to surprise me.

"What about it?" I asked.

I'd considered this already as while Jane was a part of my group, and therefore just as much mine as the rest of them, that didn't mean we'd ever end up having sex as I hadn't with either Triss or Veronica, but they were lovers with each other and kept it within the group. Jane didn't seem interested in playing for the other team, and while I might be able to fix that I liked the person she'd become.

In theory, at least, both Amy and Faith would become sexually active with me after graduation, but perhaps since the group was getting so large I should relax the rules and let them get boyfriends. Should I do that then they'd either have to break their relationships when the Jumps ended, or bring their partners with them on Jump Chain. Which wouldn't really work as companions were meant to be my companions, not other peoples.

"Are you going to be fucking her or not?" Faith asked.

That had come out with her typical bluntness, and while I'd considered this before now, the idea seemed strange to me as Jane was my baby girl, I'd raised her as my daughter. On the other hand, it wasn't as if I'd sired her in any way. We weren't related by blood and she'd been 12 when we met, she'd not exactly been a baby. She was a woman now, even with the skipped years, as she'd developed very quickly in mental terms as her mind was much more powerful than that of a normal human.

"Daddy I want us to," Jane told me "Or I can go to college and end up losing my virginity to some guy. He'll be in a band, he'll drive a motorbike without a helmet, and he won't call me afterwards".

That did seem horrible, and it also looked as if she'd given this too much thought.

"Or you can be my first time, then when I go to college I'll go to UC Sunnydale and not sleep around" she promised, "It will be my gift to you".

I didn't want her to sleep with anyone. I wanted to keep her for myself, and also have her be pure in some ways, but that wasn't going to last forever. Not unless I took some rather drastic measures, and I wouldn't do that as I did care about her happiness.

"That's something I'd need to adapt to," I said, "Give me some time to think it over".

As a Jumper, you had to be adaptable to changing circumstances, or you'd fail the Jump Chain, but I would need time to prepare myself for this. However, Jane didn't seem concerned.

"I'm happy to wait until after graduation like Faith and Amy," she told me, "I think it will be less icky if I'm not a schoolgirl when we do it, but I'll keep the cheerleader outfit for you".

She knew me well. Perhaps too well.

"I'll keep mine too" promised Faith "The whole Daddy/Daughter kink is hot. I can't wait, I'm going to ride you so good".

When it came to Faith I had far less trouble picturing myself screwing her as she was far from innocent. Plus the whole schoolgirl thing was much sexier when you weren't doing a real schoolgirl. It had been different when I was at Hogwarts, but I'd been a schoolboy back then, at least most of the time.

"Come on I'll drive you both so you're not late for class," I said, now having finished breakfast.

"Shotgun!" Jane called out "I get to pick the radio station!".

It was good that we would wait until the end of this school year, she did have a bit more maturing to do.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

Since becoming Principal of this school I'd gone to some efforts to prevent deaths here on campus because that was what I'd promised I would do while convincing the city council to give me the job. Not that they'd needed much convincing as none of them had liked Synder and he hadn't done a good job of keeping things orderly here at the school. Something I was doing much better than he ever had.

Not that I intended to do the job for much longer, once my girls had all graduated there would be no need for me to stick around at the school as my intention had been to make it safer for them while giving myself a position that would allow me to keep an eye on Buffy Summer for the Watcher's Council.

Perhaps I should take a teaching position at the college. That would allow me to keep a watchful eye on the Slayer and my own girls. Samatha Carter, who'd taken my role as the science teacher, could stay here and keep an eye on the school for me while I went elsewhere.

Since the current mayor was my puppet I could even take his old job of Deputy Mayor. That was something I could think about later. For today I had something else to deal with, I needed to do my job, and deal with a possible threat to my girls at the same time.

A student called Pete had created a special potion with the intent of it making himself stronger and more desirable to a girl called Debbie, because he was afraid that she would leave him. However, while the formula to transform him made him superhumanly strong, it also partly disfigured him while its effects were active.

Initially, Pete drank the formula to trigger the transformation, but constant exposure to its contents caused Pete to mutate whenever he was angered. Already overly paranoid about his relationship with Debbie, and jealous of both her friendship with Jeff Walken, a friend of Debbie's from Jazz club and the trust she showed in Stephen Platt, Sunnydale High's guidance counsellor, Pete attacked the two of them, savagely mauling and mutilating them both, at least in the show.

One of the Perks I had allowed me to be where the action was if I wished to be so I'd been able to save both the student and the counsellor, before finally capturing Pete and acquiring his formula for study having tracked him back to where he hid the potion he'd made. He'd only gotten away the first time because I'd needed to stop the student he'd attacked.

Given that I had much safer ways of enhancing people I wouldn't use the potion, but it was something to study, one day if my girls didn't have anything better to do.

The formula was less of a concern than the student himself, who I currently had pinned to the wall with my mental powers as his girlfriend cried her heart out. Not that I could hear her crying as I'd used my magic to mute any noise coming from her. She'd just been so whiny that I'd had to shut her up.

Of course, she became even more upset when I vaporised her abusive boyfriend so that I could harvest this soul with a Black Soul Gem I'd gotten recently from the addon with the ore vein. The vein changed often so all I had to was wait for the right vein to appear and then mine it for soul gems, and once in a while, I got a black one.

Debbie was at least easy to deal with, she was no state to resist me as I wiped her memory of this event and gave her the impression that her boyfriend had left town. I also compelled her to seek help for her issues and to stay away from men who didn't treat her right. Which I considered nothing more than a bit of tough love for one of my students.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

"I'm sure you didn't do too badly," I said to Morgana.

When I'd gotten back from the school today, having done my job for once, I'd found her in the bedroom waiting for me, while wearing a see-through nightgown, and a sad look on her face. This subtracted somewhat from the otherwise sexy image she presented.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

She handed over a folder that contained the deal she'd been able to make with the United States government, she'd done a good enough job as far as I could see. Sure she'd given away more than I would have liked, but I still had so many advantages over the locals that I could afford to be generous in this deal without weakening my position.

I was so surprised by her asking me to use a tawse on her that it took me a moment to remember what was one of those was as while I owned a lot of things good for hitting people with (in both lethal and none lethal ways) that didn't mean I knew what they all were called. Although I nearly always knew how to use them effectively thanks to past experiences that I might not fully remember and Perks.

However it did click and I remember that a tawse is a strip of leather, with one end split into a number of tails. Back when school kids could still be struck by teachers the tawse was used to strike a naughty child's hands. Given that this practice had been illegal in the UK until only a few mere decades ago it was hardly surprising that Morgana knew about such things. In fact, she had probably been punished that way herself by whatever tutors her father had selected for her.

I was somewhat disappointed that she hadn't asked me to strike her with something that would require her clothes to be removed, but she had promised to make amends for what she saw as a failure, and that clearly meant sex for me sometime soon.

"Perhaps the cane as well. my lord" Morgana said.

Now that was a good suggestion, and her tone of voice made it clear that she was partly looking forward to what I was about to do to her. Yet she remained calm and collected as I went to the cupboard and took out the implements.

Upon seeing the implements Morgana stood up, straightened out her nightgown and held out her hands' palms up. Then in the traditional manner, I strapped the young women's hands leaving red marks upon them. Every whack on leather on skin made her wince slightly but she held perfectly still and kept composed. I quickly grew bored with this form of punishment as it did nothing for me sexually. The spanking thing with me had a lot to do with the fact that I was an ass guy.

Putting the tawse aside I picked up the cane and swished it through the air, which made a great noise. Upon seeing me holding the cane, Morgana undid the laces of her nightgown and let it drop to the floor letting me see her naked form. But before I could get a proper look at the body I'd been enjoying for decades she turned and bent over the bed as if she eagerly awaited the cane in my hand.

Never one to refuse an ass ready to be whacked and this yummy peach of backside always seemed to be begging for such things I laid the first stroke on her buttocks leaving a red line across her skin.

The sorceress made no reaction to my first blow as she'd gotten a lot worse in her time from me so I decided to keep going landing more blows upon her bottom until she called out in pain and pleasure. However, I didn't stop there and she didn't ask me too and by the time I was finished her bottom was covered in lengthways dark red marks that would make sitting very unpleasant for quite a few hours to come. Unless she used magic to heal herself.

That would have to wait as right now I planned to take her from behind and when I started to do that she thanked me for the punishment and hoped that I would forgive, sounding very sweet as she did.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

I greeted Tali and Valkyre as they got off the armoured bus upon its return to the colony. While the Asgardian only stopped for a quick kiss before heading to the bar, Tali jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me. Which indicated to me that she was not only pleased to see me, that also that her mission went well.

"Someone is happy to see me," I remarked.

Tali giggled and humped me a little as the Asari troopers that I'd sent with her started to climb off the armoured bus.

"It went better than hoped" she informed me "The Alien City is just one colony and there are others in the area that are filled with even more aliens who have the kind of technology we could use. I made contact with leaders of the big colony in the area. They have entire space ships".

Because of the whole Red Sky barrier thing any space ships on this planet were grounded. My group partly got around that due to special shielding, but even we couldn't fly too high. Not that we needed to in order to get into space as we could just portal into this reality while out in the solar system. Which I'd been intending to at some point in the future. I would get some of the girls on that this weekend.

"They have a whole list of stuff they need and are willing to trade for," Tali told me as she took out some sort of data crystal "And in exchange, we can trade in their colonies, and they'll give us some choice bits of tech".

I took the crystal when the quarian babe let go of me.

"Any idea of what they want?" I asked.

I could sense her worry.

"They want Asari soldiers," she told me "They found out from one of the troops you sent with me that you make clones and they need more troops, they don't have the most organised of fighting forces, and since Asari are aliens who can breed with other races they want to add more asari to their population, they already have a few, and I've been assured that the troops you make for them will be given citizenship rights".

Tali took out some vials.

"DNA samples to help with the cloning," she said to me "and a little something else, a gift from one of the leaders of the Alien City".

I knew what it was right away. An Aeldari Spirit Stone, also known as a Waystone, Dreamstone and Tears of Isha, they were these small precious gems that were used by the Eldar to save their souls from getting eaten by Slaanesh. Every Aeldari of the Craftworlds had one of these stones and at the moment of the Aeldari's death, the stone acted like a "psychic trap" absorbing their souls and preventing them from entering the Warp. This way the souls weren't consumed by She Who Thirsts.

The Waystone can then be brought back to the Aeldari's own Craftworld and embedded into its Wraithbone core, where it will grow into a larger Spirit Stone. Once the stone is implanted, the individual Aeldari's soul it contains can travel freely through the Wraithbone, mingling with other Aeldari souls and forming part of the communal spirit of the Craftworld itself. All the souls within a Craftworld collectively exist within this Infinity Circuit.

Once it is part of the circuit, an Aeldari continues to exist forever, safe from the predations of the Warp, his individual consciousness remaining as a potential within the circuit. The Infinity Circuit is therefore far more than a source of energy; it is a place of refuge and eternal rest, from where the dead watch over the living. Yet it is not always at peace. At the beating core of each Infinity Circuit is a Wraithbone chamber containing a murder-spirit so powerful that its battle-lust infects every Aeldari soul, living or dead.

In times of dire need, the Aeldari are also able to retrieve the Spirit Stones of long-dead Aeldari heroes and place them into the artificial bodies of Wraithguard and Wraithlord constructs. These Wraithbone constructs are then piloted by the Aeldari soul, which experiences reality in this form as a dream. This process is considered little better than necromancy in Aeldari culture and is only done as a last resort.

Spirit Stones can also be placed within certain Aeldari vehicles like gravity tanks and Eldar Titans where the stone allows the captive Aeldari's spirit to control the vehicle in case its living pilots are incapacitated, similar to the way the artificially intelligent Machine Spirits found in certain Imperial vehicles like Land Raiders can take over control of the vehicle even when it is unmanned.

There is one primary source of Spirit Stones: the old Aeldari homeworlds that lie within the boundaries of the Eye of Terror and are now known as the Crone Worlds. Acquiring new Spirit Stones is extremely dangerous because the Crone Worlds exist within the Eye of Terror. In Aeldari mythology the Spirit Stones were created by the Aeldari god Vaul from the Tears of Isha. This tale is taken as a metaphor by the Aeldari for the crystallisation of the psychic energies of the Eye of Terror into the Spirit Stones.

"It's empty," I said "But interesting. Something to study if nothing else".

I pocketed the gem.

"They had a lot of other cool-looking stuff," Tali told me as we headed inside "They have whole space ships, they don't fly, but we need to go study them so we can improve our own craft".

That sounded good to me, and while I had some concerns about making asari soldiers for other people as long as they were well treated then it should be okay. I would then have to make even more for my own use, which meant spending more time in the cloning labs. Thankfully things were peaceful for my group these days.

(Line Break)

**Sol System. Halloween World. **

From the safety of the cloaked M-Ship, three women scanned the vastness of space, seeking signs of life out in the lifeless vacuum. The ship's scanners were the finest the group could install on to a ship of this class, and they could detect signs of civilization from light-years away.

"The Red Sky's ability to inhibit electromagnetic activity is now beginning to decrease, but the absorption of ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma spectrum radiation has slowly begun to increase" reported Seven of Nine "Nuclear activity is inhibited to a large degree within this system".

Samantha Carter checked a readout.

"It's basically impossible to use nuclear power or detonate a nuclear weapon within the solar system," she said, after examining the reading "Lucky for us we don't use nuclear power in any way".

Which would prevent some forms of space travel and nuclear war, it should have caused the sun's nuclear fission to stop as well, but the effect wasn't strong enough to harm the star, and this was good or it would have soon ended all life on Earth. Which Carter soon commented upon before they all went back to scanning.

"I'm getting life sign readings on Mars?" said Tali as she looked over the data she'd gathered, "I thought this system had no complex life other than what could be found on Earth".

This was not the strangest thing they discovered during Jump Chain. Not by a long shot.

"I have detected deep space communications," Seven of Nine was now saying "There are many transmissions of different types out there. Including Federation Subspace Channels. We would not have been able to detect them on the Halloween Planet".

Samatha turned in her chair.

"This whole universe is teeming with people," she said, "We'd have to spend years out here just to document a fraction of it".

Seven of Nine agreed with this assessment but was not daunted by it.

"If we each take our own ship with only robots for the crew we should be able to get an idea of what is going on in this galaxy" she figured "We'd have to rely on intercepted transmission and send out probes to gather more information, but we should be able to put together a report for Gothic within a few days".

Sam considered this.

"I have work on Monday, but I can spend the weekend looking around" she decided "After all the exploring we did in other universes we know what to look for".

Tali was already thinking ahead.

"If some of these transmissions are what I think they are then it seems as if a lot of what we'd think of advanced races have just appeared in this galaxy," she said, "and in this system. Who knows how far the chaos spell spread".

This whole universe could have been affected.

"Perhaps we should venture to some of the nearby galaxies" Seven of Nine suggested

"Risky," said Tali "But these ships are expandable and we'll respawn if the worst happens".

Carter considered something.

"What if we get captured?" she asked.

That was a concern.

"We still have our subdermal locators" Seven reminded "If we find ourselves in distress we can activate them and link them to our Quantum Communication Devices on our ships. That way if one of is harmed or taken prisoner the other two will know right away and can arrange a rescue".

It wasn't without risk, but nothing ever doing was.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

While I'd spent the weekend mostly in a cloning lab in LA members of my group had ventured into Halloween Universe in their M-Ships, which had working faster than light engines in that universe, because it had different physical laws that allowed for it.

While the Shipyard and Space Dock couldn't be accessed as this reality didn't have FTL travel. When in the Halloween World the parts of the Hanger Bay which were normally closed, due to them containing ships with FTL drives, opened up when we were in that universe. This had allowed me to send Samatha, Seven of Nine, and Tali out to scout that part of the multiverse.

Interestingly the Perk that normally worked to warn me of world-ending events in whatever universe I was in hadn't informed me about the doomed worlds in the Halloween Universe until I'd gone beyond the Red Sky. I didn't know why but it could be some sort of glitch caused by all the chaos magic in that reality.

"Over the two days I spent exploring this part of the galaxy, many planets were detected and identified with the use of probes, long-range scans and decoded communications," Seven of Nine told me as the meeting began "I found the planets, Vulcan. Qo'noS. Andoria. Betazed. Cardassia Prime. Ferenginar. Romulus. Xindus. I was able to find a stable Wormhole detected near a world in the Alpha Quadrant. A planet I soon identified as Bajor".

As the lights lowered a map of this galaxy was projected.

"I was able to find these worlds quickly as they all use similar subspace technology, which we are able to detect" Seven let me know "I also discovered many starships, that must have come into existence when the planets did. These ships vary widely, coming from universes such as my native Star Trek, Star Wars, Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica, and Farscape, known as Leviathans, that are living, organic ships".

I waited to see if she had anything more to report.

"For now I have no details to share as most of my time was spent jumping from system to system and taking passive scans so as not to be detected," she said next "I was able to confirm that the major Alpha Quadrant powers exist and that they are organising themselves as best they can. The Federation lacks a version of Earth, which had weakened in, however, the other powers are also missing worlds and organisations as they have no Earth and other science fiction universes sometimes occupy the same areas of space. Including the Gaould of Stargate. As well as winged humanoid species on a version of a world called Thanagar. This chaos has prevented any single power from achieving any dominance over the others".

Carter changed the display to show a familiar looking galaxy.

"I taxed my engines and made it to a few nearby galaxies. Including the Star Wars galaxy, which is a lot closer to this one that it should be" she let us all know "I stopped in at the systems containing Coruscant, Endor, Kashyyyk, Korriban, Naboo, Ryloth, and Tatooine, and found them all to be inhabited, but some systems we went to during our time in the Star Wars Galaxy like Teth, I just didn't have time to reach".

She had more to say.

"I found a reptilian humanoid species in the Andromeda Galaxy" she was now saying "Which turned out to be the Skrull. I decided to avoid them".

No blame there, the Skrull were not exactly a friendly bunch of people.

"I found this as well, just floating in deep space between here and the Andromeda Galaxy. Your files have it listed as a Glorious Heritage-class heavy cruiser, High Guard ship Andromeda Ascendant. It looks like it took a real beating and I found some smaller ships attached to the hull that I didn't recognise".

The image zoomed in and now I could see Magog assault craft, but they were all dormant. My guess was that this was the version of the Andromeda that got wreaked by the Magog and then drifted back to the Commonwealth before its fall, only this version had nowhere to go. It was powered down and drifting.

"We should salvage what we can from this vessel" stated Seven of Nine "High Guard technology is very advanced".

If I put my magical girls in stasis for a weekend I could field a big enough team of science types for a salvage operation. We might even be able to recover the ship's AI.

"I then went even further afield and found Human life signs detected in the Pegasus Galaxy," she said as well as the "as well evidence of the Stargate network".

Tali spoke next.

"I couldn't find the Migrant Fleet of my people" she reported "Which doesn't mean that they aren't out there. But I did find the Terminus Systems, which are located in part of the Delta Quadrant. As you'd expect its full of pirates, slavers and other scumbags. There are plenty of Mass Relays, oh and the Geth are sitting behind the Viel. So we have my native galaxy sharing a universe with Stargate, Star Wars, Star Trek, Babylon 5, Farscape, and maybe even Halo, as well as many other settings I know little about. It's a total mess out there.

Only one conclusion could be made from the massive amount of data my science girls had gathered. On October 31, 1997, the chaos magic went further than Earth, a lot further. It changed the solar system, it changed the galaxy, it changed the universe and the physical laws that governed it so as to allow many kinds of FTL travel

According to the transmissions, that the three girls had recovered, that I was now taking a quick look through, there had been an immense amount of chaos following the event of October 31, 1997. There were many governments at conflict with each other including Star Trek's United Federation of Planets, Star Wars's Galactic Empire, Galactic Republic, and New Republic, the Systems Commonwealth, Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Dominion, Klingon Empire, Cardassian Union, Romulan Star Empire, Kree Empire, Shi'ar Imperium, Skrull Empire, and the Jurain Empire.

"No sign of anything from the Halo Universe," I said.

That didn't mean that there were no Halos out there or the Covenant, the universe was a big place, and if the maps we had so far were anything to go by this galaxy had many habitable worlds to make contact with. Not to mention that the whole Star Wars galaxy had moved across the universe and was now no further from the Milky Way than the Andromeda galaxy.

Even if the Red Sky barrier vanished no one Earth would know about these new stars since the light from wouldn't reach Earth for hundreds of years, or even millions unless they went out there to see them.

"If nothing else it's clear to me that we're going to need more than a few M-ships if we want to explore this universe" I informed the group "So we need to set up a moonbase in this universe and build ourselves a proper warship, which we can then use portal tech to bring into the Halloween Verse

We had the technology to build colonies on the surface of the moon, or better yet under its surface. It would take time, but we even had the technology for that as we could control the flow of time within a controlled area. The tricky part would be making sure that the governments of this world didn't notice.

My understanding with the President of the USA, wouldn't last for long if he found out I was building a moon base. Sure they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but if a base started appearing on the moon, then they would be upset, and I didn't think a bit more advanced tech would soothe them at that point.

"Keep it all out of sight, underground when possible" I instructed, "And from the moonbase, we'll build a Battlestar as we have done before and it will contain our best technology. With the new Ted bots the project would be much easier than in the past".

We'd done this before and we had better bots now so it shouldn't take to long. The time-consuming part would be moving all the required tech and resources to the moon base. Once it was all up and running the time dilation tech would go to work and we'd have a Battlestar within days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 6**

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

Ever since Jane had told me that she'd decided to become sexually active sometime next year I'd decided to spend time with her more as father and daughter rather than anything else. Which I planned to involve stuff like going out to see family movies and going out after for oversized cookies, things that I knew she enjoyed.

Well, that was the plan until I found her at home lying on the couch reading a replicated paperback copy of 50 Shades of Grey, and this was a bit of a surprise, she'd never expressed any interest in that sort of thing, at least as far as I knew. She'd grown up without me even realising it.

This was illustrated to me by the fact that she had into her shorts as she sat on the sofa reading a book meant for adults while knowing I could see exactly what she was doing. I'd never taught her to be modest when not in public and that made for a sexually relaxed. household

"Daddy, you're not really a dominant are you?" Jane asked me "I mean you don't enforce discipline all the time".

While I'd not read that book I did vaguely know what it was about.

"I'm more casual than that," I told her "Besides it's not very practical to be a proper dom when you don't have the time or the energy to devote it. I mostly keep in the bedroom, and my girls tend to tell me if they need a punishment".

Oddly it wasn't that strange to discuss this stuff with her. I'd never put much effort to sheltering her from adult subjects because she'd already been a teenager when we'd met, or at least close to being thirteen.

"I care more about loyalty than obedience" I went on to say "and on Jump Chain its not good for me if my companions can't do things without consulting me. That's why I don't see myself as a Master. I do enjoy being the boss, but I don't want my girls to be too formal either".

Which might seem contradictory at first, but my girls understood that there was a time and a place for them to be submissive sexual partners, and there was also a time and a place for me to simply be the boss of a group of people who went into dangerous situations together.

"I'm hoping to make our Daddy/Daughter relationship more sexual," Jane told me "I want to be your baby girl and have sex with you, so I've been reading about different adult relationships".

There were times when I regretted no keeping her a kid for longer, but she had to grow up sometime, and she'd never really had a chance of being normal. No one could stay on Jump Chain and be normal, it simply didn't work, and Jane had never been normal to start with. Besides she wasn't even a normal human nevermind a normal person, her brain didn't work as other human brains did. Plus most, if not all, of her female role models, were my lovers and companions so naturally, she'd want to be like them.

Not that this made it so easy to accept that she wanted that sort of relationship with me, but it wasn't as if I could prevent her from becoming sexually active. Well I could, I just wouldn't mess with her like that. I'd simply have to decide if I was willing to let her be with some guy who I might end up dragging along with me out of this reality.

At least I didn't have to deal with that right now.

"So are you too busy to come to see a movie with me baby girl?" I asked, "Then we can go out for massive cookies".

She more or less leapt off the sofa.

"Yes, Daddy," she said, "I want cookies".

I never failed to find that super adorable.

(Line Break)

**Andromeda Ascendant. The Void Between Galaxies.**

"Here we are the Andromeda Ascendant, Registry Designation: Shining Path to Truth and Knowledge. Artificial Intelligence model GRA 112, serial number XMC-10-284," I said as I read words off a screen "Glorious Heritage Class ship. Regarded as one of the most powerful vessels in the known galaxies".

I brought the M-Ship down inside the docking bay, having phased the ship through the doors as there had been no way to open them from the outside. Thankfully the Andromeda had ample room in its bays for this ship, which contained me, Valkyre, Faith, and Veronica, and the M-Ship following, which was crewed by Seven of Nine, Tali, Samantha, Black Widow and Ahsoka. To get this many companions to come with on this trip I'd had to put a lot of other people into stasis and I'd be glad when I got a Perk that let me get around such annoying limits.

The Eureka Maru, or more simply known as the Maru, was the cargo ship owned by a woman called Beka Valentine. The ship was built and handed down to her by her father, who was a drug addict and salvage pilot. It played an instrumental part in resurrecting the Systems Commonwealth, as it pulled out the Andromeda Ascendant from a black hole and freed its captain. The crew of the Maru later became part of Andromeda's crew.

"That ship's dead too" Veronica reported, "Has been for a while I'd guess".

Looked like a piece of junk to me. I didn't think it was even worth cracking open to see what was inside.

"I guess this is the Andromeda after its second run-in with the Magog Worldship," I said, "I really hope that thing isn't out there somewhere".

Even an overloading ZPM might not be enough to destroy that thing, although I'd certainly try no matter how many of my limited number of ZPMS I had to use up. Some things just had to be destroyed. As for the Spirit of the Abyss, he might be killable if I created a Sangral that worked the right way, but even for me, that was not an easy thing to do.

"Ahsoka you sensing anything?" I asked, after opening up a comm channel.

By now we were heading for the ramp, and we were all equipped for a hazardous environment, and this was good as while some parts of the ship had air, the inside of the ship was only slightly about 2.7 Kelvin or -270.45 Celsius or -454.81 Fahrenheit, depending on how you measured such things.

"No, Master" she reported, "There's nothing but us out here".

My senses reported the same, but it was always good to double-check such things.

"I think we're the only living things for thousands of light-years," I said to her.

People simply didn't understand how vast the space between galaxies happened to be. It was mere chance that Carter who'd found this ship when moving between galaxies, and without our sophisticated scanners she never would have detected it.

Still, I'd wanted a Force User on each ship just in case there were any nasty surprises on this trip. There shouldn't be as I'd used all my methods of future seeing to check for dangers.

"Okay this ship is totally wrecked," I said to everyone as I once again opened up a comm channel to other M-ship, "It looks as if it has been through every major battle the real Andromeda went through. So I think we can forget about salvaging anything large. Let's go for a couple of the weapon's lockers and the Secure Storage".

Even with our portable reactors, I doubted we'd be able to power up any systems due to the sheer amount of damage, and this meant we'd be stuck in our power armour suits the whole time. Well, Valkyrie wouldn't as she was only using a personal shield from the MCU to protect herself. A little risky in my view, but she'd respawn if she died.

"Seven take your lot to the bridge and see if there's anything left there" I ordered, "We're heading for the nearest armoury".

We soon got moving, and as we went through darkened corridors, we saw bodies of High Guard officers, Magog and some other aliens. The Halloween Spell had gone nuts here, merging so many different periods of the history of the ships into one big mess.

The vacuum of space had so well preserved these bodies that I was able to gather many DNA samples from the dead crew and those they'd died fighting. My eagerness to learn more about genetics required such samples and you never knew when it might be good to be able to clone an alien life form.

"I think someone has been here before us," Carter told me over the comm "When I passed by here a week ago I did get faint energy readings from this ship, but they're gone now. Maybe another salvage group came out there, and I detected them as they were leaving, so when I got here they were gone".

She wasn't the only one with something to say.

"That might explain why the Slipstream core is totally cold," said Tali, "Because some selfish motherfuckers took it".

This made sense to me this ship had a Mark VIII Slipstream drive, that must be worth a fortune, as would the Antiproton Fusion Generator and the Gravity Field Generator. They were also missing according to our scans. Basically anything that Tali would get super wet over was now gone.

Even the Planetfall Defense Bots were missing. They were massive automated attack robots used when tremendous shows of ground forces were required. They were armed with automatic Gauss guns and large missile launchers, and I'd really wanted them for myself. Being able to deploy them along with Imperial Knights would have meant having a lot of firepower at my command. Perhaps I could acquire the design elsewhere in the Halloween Universe.

"No Slipfighters either," my AI said to me, "They have either been launched or taken".

Cortana was feeding me information as we moved through the ship. Thanks to her and the systems built into our armour suits I could keep track of the entire salvage team's life signs and positions.

"Check the escape pods" I instructed the AI "and they have some sort of drop pods on this ship too".

Cortana did and it seemed as if they were long gone too.

"If those pods were sent out while this ship was in the void between galaxies than we have no hope of finding them," said Ahsoka.

Had those all been launched a short time after the spell hit this part of the universe the occupants would be long dead anyway as the spell been cast more than a year ago by this point.

"The weapons banks have all been destroyed in battle" the AI let me know "or removed its hard to tell due to the damage".

The Andromeda was, as every ship of her class, designed to be an extremely powerful ship with a multitude of weapon systems, offensive and defensive. As a heavy cruiser and flagship of the Systems Commonwealth, and is supposed to be the representation of the power held by the Commonwealth. She was given the teeth to back that up.

Andromeda's standard missiles had a 40 megaton yield and could reach speeds of 90+ PSL (percent of light speed) They also had a 1 kg mass, which is approximately the size of a human fist. Which didn't sound like much, but given the speeds they travelled at the missiles didn't need much mass.

She could fire 8 missiles per second from each of her 40 Electromagnetic Launch System missile tubes, giving her a total rate of fire of 19200 missiles per minute. With this kind of firepower, she could depopulate a planet in under 2 minutes.

This made the Thunderchild seem like it wasn't even trying. Not that I'd ever want to depopulate a planet, and I really needed to destroy one that was ZPM overloads were for, or I could build a big bomb and beam it down onto a planet.

"So whoever got here before us was only after the big stuff" I reasoned "So that's unlikely to be salvagers or pirates, they would have just grabbed whatever they could, and it was done neatly so my guess was a military operation of some sorts".

They'd be focused on acquiring technology for their own use, focusing mostly on the slipstream drive, none of what they took was for profit, but they didn't just take the whole ship.

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I figured that we should get in and out sooner, just in case they came back for the little stuff.

"Found something" reported Valkyre, who was in the lead "Or maybe someone".

What she'd found was Rommie was the humanoid avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant. She was built and given material form as an android by the engineer, Seamus Harper, who became one of her closest friends. This version of her was pinned to the wall due to a metal pipe, and she was clearly offline.

I should be able to fix the damage without much trouble, and the AI Rommie could exist separate from the ship, so if I took her back the colony I could bring her back, or one of my girls could if I was busy. I didn't think she'd be a future companion, but I had more than enough of those, and my colony did need skilled defenders.

"Do you want it?" the Asgardian warrior asked me.

As soon as I told her that I did she yanked out the metal pole and then lifted the android over her shoulder as if the robot was nothing more than a child. Asgardians were a strong bunch.

"I'll take this back to the ship and store it away," she said, "Don't wait for me I'll catch up with you soon".

Faith, who was in her Sister of Battle power armour (which would keep her alive for a while yet even here) Veronica, who wore Brotherhood power armour, and I moved on to the nearest armoury. Within we found boxes of ammo, grenades of some sort, and a lot of Force Lances.

The Force lance was the standard-issue sidearm for all Commonwealth officers. It might look like nothing more than a metal rod, but it was capable of firing plasma shots and smart bullets which could find their targets from almost anywhere in the proximity of where they are fired.

Aside from acting as a gun the weapon could extend to almost 2 meters in length and could be used as a melee weapon. Whilst fully extended in melee mode the lance can not only continue to fire but can also act as a taser delivering an electric charge from its opposite end. The energy capacitors within the lance responsible for this can also be set also for a single high energy electric discharge capable of shocking multiple enemies simultaneously.

Each lance was keyed to its handler's DNA, meaning that if an individual who is not the assigned user of the weapon tries to use it, they would be incapacitated by an electric shock. Meaning that in battle your own lance could never be used against you.

The Force Lance could also launch a number of self-guided tiny attack drones (called "Effectors") that both target opponents and intercept incoming projectiles. In addition, a grappling hook attachment could be fixed to the firing end of the lance, allowing the user to create a makeshift zip line when needed.

Also, when the lance is placed in a stationary position, it can be set on autofire or artillery intercept mode. Adding to its already long list of capabilities a force lance can serve as a plasma grenade when set to overload. Only this seemed a silly feature to me as a grenade could only be used once while the Force Lance could keep shooting for as long as it had ammo and then still be used as a hand to hand combat weapon.

"Sweet toys" commented Faith.

Slayers did love getting to play with a new weapon.

"Once I figure out how they work you can have one" I promised her.

They'd make good sidearms for the group.

"What are those?" the Slayer asked next.

She was pointing at the Gauss Guns, or a Coilgun as they were sometimes called. I explained to her that they were weapons that fired projectiles at supersonic speeds through the use of electromagnetic coils. They utilized a type of projectile accelerator that employed one or more electromagnetic coils to accelerate a magnetic projectile to high velocity. Since coilguns have no sliding contact or chemical accelerants, no wear or erosion occurs to the barrel, and the working life of a coilgun is potentially infinite.

"We can make better guns that those" I commented, "but they might be worth something in trade".

I used a capsule to store all the weapons in a tiny place so that we didn't have to drag cases back to the ship.

"This ship is pretty cool, so why don't they have laser guns?" Faith asked.

An intelligent question.

"There could be a few reasons," Veronica said "Stuff like ease of production, or maybe they never came up with a power source that makes lasers weapons easy to charge".

Another concern was that lasers could be refracted or scattered, by smoke or materials, by the environment, weather, certain kinds of armour as well. Not that this was much of concern for me most of the time, and I preferred to use plasma weapons anyway.

"We have a lot of examples of energy weapons" I went on to say "So we can cherry-pick the best features to make laser and plasma weapons that are both powerful and practical".

That was how my science girls had been able to put together laser weapons which the US government could build despite not having the advanced tech to build them with. Not that those laser weapons would be a threat to me as by the time the US government had more than a few prototypes the Jump could have ended.

"This must be the Secure Storage," I said as we arrived at the right spot.

With my telekinetic powers, I forced the door open, and inside we found a treasure trove of tech inside. As if all the really cool stuff from that series had been gathered in one room.

To start with we found the Artificial Intelligence eraser which was a unique piece of technology that could be used to completely erase an artificial intelligence. It was the only known piece of technology in this verse that was able to destroy an Artificial Intelligence through a purely virtual manner, which means it causes no physical damage to of any part of the ship or base the AI controls. When turned on, it almost instantaneously deletes an Artificial Intelligence leaving everything else intact and for the taking. A more friendly AI can even be installed afterwards.

Another thing that we found was Deep Midnight's Voice which was an old Nietzschean Slipscout constructed to record every single meter of the slipstream and then store it for the creators to use. I didn't think that it would be much use here as the slipstream would be different in this universe, but the technology would be interesting to study if nothing else.

What got my attention very quickly was a piece of the Engine of the Creation, an ancient artefact, which can allegedly change time and space, make stars burn again, create whole planets, and even make dead planets support life.

A female Vedran scientist found the Engine of the Creation during an excavation on Kerpora Ven. The scientist discovered that the engine is apparently older than the universe itself and that it was able to create a universe. After the discovery was made, and the tremendous power that it was able to wield became apparent, she broke the engine into five parts, which she then distributed throughout the universe. Here was just one piece.

When I scanned it with my omni-tool Cortana was unable to determine what kind of matter it consisted of, and the only thing that her sensors could determine was that the engine's weight was apparently that of the three galaxies. Yet I knew it was possible for three people to lift it. What this piece of the device could do on its own I didn't know, and I wasn't sure I ever wanted to find out, but given how dangerous it could be this piece needed to be my Cosmic Warehouse.

As cool as that was the Nova Bomb mattered the most to me, it was a very powerful weapon capable of making a sun go supernova, destroying nearly all of a solar system. The weapon itself was only about the size of a 55-gallon drum and when used it was mounted on a missile in place of a traditional explosive payload.

According to what Cortana soon told me these warheads were almost never actually kept loaded in missile tubes before they were launched in case of any technical malfunction that would cause the Nova Bombs to activate. That how was careful I would need to be with this bomb, and I was going to take it as one day I might need to blow up a sun. Heck, I might even be able to copy the technology.

We also found some Neutron Bombs, these were weapons of mass destruction which operated on similar principles to those of a standard nuclear device. These weapons used neutrons to destabilize surrounding atoms, causing a devastating explosion.

Like all nuclear devices, it released a number of different forms of energy, mainly different types of radiation capable of harming and killing humanoid life. Therefore, a neutron bomb is considered the perfect weapon for planetary invasion. Several versions of the devices were here and a few were scaled down to the point where they could be disguised as large grenades.

In the universe of Andromeda there once was a man called who Drago Museveni was bio-engineered by his father Dr Paul Museveni and was the first _Homo sapiens invictus, _the first Nietzschean. Drago took command of the Nietzschean people at the age of nineteen after his father's death from a rare type of arsenic poisoning. It is suspected that he might have had a hand in it, although this was never proven.

He rose to the challenge of leadership and commanded his people well, making them a force to be reckoned with. He left the pride created by his father (Museveni Pride), to found his own, naming it Drago Pride. Several years later, he allied himself with the Kazov Pride, merging the two groups forming the Drago-Kazov Pride.

The remains of Drago Museveni were also in here, but they were ignored, as I had no need for the mouldy corpse of some guy whose creations were such failures. My modified asari were so much better than his messed up superhumans who were little better than raiders. I didn't even bother taking a sample of his DNA.

"The bridge is worthless" Seven reported over the comm.

Images were sent to my heads up display, and they showed a gutted command centre.

"Master I get the feeling that we should be leaving soon," my apprentice said over the comm "and there's nothing up here, the bridge is a total wreak".

It might be her nerves, as this was a spooky place or some sort of warning from the Force, either way, I did think it was time to leave.

"Let's grab this stuff and get out of here" I ordered the girls with me before I went back on the comm channel "I want you to empty the weapons locker on that level before heading back to the ship".

My orders were carried out and soon we were heading back to the bays. We'd grabbed a lot of very valuable objects during this mission, and while we might find more if we stayed, we could be risking what we'd found so far and this simply wasn't worth it.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale. **

Rommie the independent humanoid avatar to the AI onboard the Glorious Heritage-class starship Andromeda Ascendant, had been offline for some time. Now she was online again, and rather confused about where she was right now. The last intact memories she had was of being onboard Andromeda helping the crew to repel boarders and then she'd woken up here in an unknown place.

Looking around she saw that she was in some sort of lab, only she didn't recognise the place or any of the people within it, and this alarmed her somewhat, not that she reacted to this. Instead, she kept as still as possible while trying to learn more about where she was.

"There's no sense pretending that you're not online," said a female voice from a short distance away "I just finished helping to fix you up".

Rommie sat up on the table and discounted the wires that must have been used to monitor her rebuilding.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Another female came over to her. She was clearly a cyborg of some kind.

"We have repaired your systems and we've restored your programming as best we were able," the blond woman said, "Now we have to decide what you're going to do now".

Rommie frowned.

"If I'm not captive here then I'll be going back to my ship and crew" she declared.

While she wasn't linked to the Andromeda that didn't concern her much as she could operate on her own and the ship might just be out of range.

"You should see this" the cyborg advised as he passed over a pad.

The Ship Made Flesh looked at the images on the ship, and if they weren't a fabrication then her ship, as well as the crew, were dead in space.

"What happened to the Andromeda?" Rommie wished to know.

The stranger explained how the android had come into being, and she had plenty of evidence to back up these claims. Still, it was a wild story.

"Let's say if I believe you." Rommie said as she put down the pad "And this Halloween magic of yours had brought me here, how am I going to return back home?"

That could be a problem the android could tell as the organics around her seemed unable to answer.

"You can't," said the cyborg.

Rommie was not happy to hear this.

"But if this Halloween Spell made the ship and the crew, doesn't that mean the Systems Commonwealth exists too?" the android asked, "I mean if all these different factions exist why not my people?".

The cyborg handed her another pad. This was was full of information that Rommie soon examined.

"If you're looking for High Guard officers then this will help," she said "You are free to leave whenever you wish, but I suggested you arm yourself before leaving. The Halloween World is not as safe as the world you are on now".

Rommie soon found out there were High Guard officers living in a place called Cyber City on a version of Earth, as soon as she was ready she would seek them out.

"You are free to leave," the cyborg told her "But I recommend letting us finish our work. We wish to take a few more scans and the repairs are not yet finished. In exchange for your cooperation, we will give you supplies and information that will aid on your trip".

After spending a few nanoseconds to think it over Rommie accepted the officer. By fixing her up these people had proven that they could be trusted to an extent. They could have taken her apart to study her if they had so wished to and with only a little cooperation she'd have an easier time getting to her fellow High Guard officers.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale.**

Given that both Luna badly wanted some sex, and had bluntly told me so, it seemed odd that she had told me to go to my study while she went somewhere else. Of course, I soon realised that she wanted to roleplay so I went to my study and waited for her. I did wait a while, but before I got fed up of waiting there was a knock on the door

"Enter," I said.

Luna entered and I noticed right away that she was wearing a modified Hogwarts uniform that she and Hermoine sometime wore for my viewing pleasure, and by modified I meant very sexy. The skirts were too short, the shirts weren't buttoned up and they both wore knee-high white socks. She had bothered with shoes. Also, Luna had done her hair it was in pigtails and she was chewing gum.

"Good evening Professor, I hope we're not late," Luna said.

She then blew a bubblegum bubble, making it so large she started to float off the ground. It just had to be a joke product made by two certain twins. When the bubble popped she dropped to the ground and threw the gum in the bin before walking over to the desk so she could sit down opposite me.

"Feeling nostalgic are we?" I inquired.

Those of us who had gone to Hogwarts had a certain fondness for the old madhouse some people called a school of magic. Since Luna, Hermoine and I would be visiting a version of Hogwarts tomorrow, and the girls would be meeting their counterparts, they were no doubt remembering their time at the castle rather fondly.

"Professor, you wanted to see me about my marks Luna said rather than reply to what I had just said.

Clearly she didn't want to break character so I decided to join in with the act.

"Yes. You're in danger of failing my class" I informed the sexy little witch while leaning back in my stuffed chair "I'm very disappointed in you".

The blond girl acted as if she was rather shocked to hear this.

"I am? But I thought my essay on Nargle breeding habits was very well done" Luna protested.

Personally I found the idea of me ever teaching at Hogwarts to be ludicrous, but if I did I would not teach Care of Magical Creatures. I guessed she had actually written a paper on Nargles or some such as that was she'd been looking for while in Sweden back when we'd first met.

"It was a very good essay" I replied while trying not to smile "but there's still the matter of your tardiness, and you don't seem to be paying attention in class. I may have to put you in detention this weekend".

"Oh no!" Luna said in a very dramatic way "That would be very unfortunate. I'm going Nargle hunting this weekend and I have to go. Maybe you could punish me in a different way".

I did so love my witch girl. She was totally crazy, very smart and so much fun.

"Perhaps I can," I said.

I paused for a moment and tried to look serious.

"Stand up" I ordered "and lift up your skirt".

Luna did just that and as it turned out she wasn't wearing knickers, not that I was surprised by this.

"I forgot to put some on, sir" she explained while giving a fake sad look "Now I'll get punished even more"

"Yes, you will," I told her "Now be a good girl and put your hands on the desk, with your feet apart."

"Yes, Professor" she replied.

She obeyed at once and pushed her ass up enticingly into the air. I got up and strolled over to her. For a moment I admired the view that got old. She had a spankable little bottom and it was all mine.

I then went over to the cupboard and took out one the toys I sometimes used on Luna

"AHN!" the witch rried out as I struck her backside with a strap.

Luna looked over her shoulder, bit her lower lip, and then pushed her bottom out as best she could. She whimpered, almost silently begging for another whack. So I delivered another hard whack.

"Ah-Ahn!" She trembled and moaned. "Oh!"

Then I did it again.

"H-Haaa...! Ahhh... Pr-Professorrr...!" she shouted

And again.

"Uhhh...! Pr-Professor! I-It-It hurts...!" she complained.

That didn't stop me.

"Uhh... Uhhh... Pr-Professor...! P-Pleassse...!"

While this was very fun I didn't want to hit too many times as she was a tiny thing and would let me take things too far in order to please me.

"I think something else in order" I then said, "Something that will remind to pay attention in my class".

"Y-Yessss...! I-I'll do whatever it takes... I'm all yours...!" she called out.

I got my cock out, then I rested my hands on her shoulders as I began pounding her cunt with abandon. She'd gotten so wet from all the roleplay that I slid and out of her easily.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." Luna whimpered and gripped the edge of the desk.

She then pressed her forehead against the wood of the desk and panted loudly as I plowed her from behind.

"Haa...! Haa...! Haaa...! Th-Thank you Professorrr...!" Luna called out when I slowed down enough to then drive my dick really deep inside her.

I then grabbed her pigtails and tugged on them as I fucked her some more, picking up speed as I did. I was going at her fast and hard, the fantasy had driven me wild. Not that she seemed to mind.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhaaa!" moaned Luna "AH!"

Luna's orgasm was close I could tell as she was now trying to meet my thrust rather than just take them. I focused long enough to use my powers to make her cum sooner.

"Y-Yes! Yes! Cumming!" Luna cried.

I wasn't far behind her but I wasn't that close either. I was still going when Luna lost her grip on the desk and she ended knocking things over as she tried to hold onto something. I was cumming at this point so I was too concerned with my please to care.

"Haaa... Do I.. have to... do the detention... Professor...?" Luna panted once I was done cumming inside her.

A few moments passed before I could reply to that.

"I think you learned your lesson Miss Lovegood" I said while pulling out of her

"Mm… How was that…?" Luna asked while still holding the desk

"Wonderful," I said with a smile before asking her something "I didn't… Hurt you, did I?"

I had pulled on her pigtails rather hard.

"No, I'm fine" she assured me "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things I want to pack to give to the other me".

With that, she skipped out of the study as if someone hadn't just been pounding her cunt into a quivering mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

** Part 7**

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"It's very nice" Raven commented as she looked down at the chest that her mentor had presented her with after bringing into the room she stayed in while here at the converted prison "But I don't really have that much stuff to store".

The container was a fancy wooden box as far as she was concerned, and she grateful for the work had done making one for both her and Ahsoka, but she didn't feel right accepting it. Her pouch of holding was able to hold more than enough for her needs. In her view, she only needed a spare change of clothes, a few of her book, her wand, and a few other things, such as her toothbrush.

Anything else could get from a replicator when she needed it, and then it could be recycled using the same technology. The idea of needlessly cluttering her living space with objects that served no important purposes seemed rather silly to her.

"You'll need room for all your books," said the Jumper as he opened the chest to show the shelves in the expanded chest "and I put in compartments for making potions as well, you've got enough room for cauldrons, measuring scales, ingredients, bottles and so on. I know you can just replicate clothes as needed, but you are going to need some armour at some point, and its best to have your own".

Gothic had more to say on the matter. He'd not made the chest on a whim, he'd clearly given this matter some thought before starting work.

"Plus you're bound to acquire some magical items or even some mementoes, as we visit more colonies, as well other dimensions" he added "and what will you do when you've acquired more books? Are you going to leave them here or bring them with you on Jump Chain?".

Having such a versatile bit of luggage would be helpful if she was going to be travelling so much. Also, she noticed that while other versions of this chest had phoenixes decorating them hers used a different style of birds. Ravens, they had to be, it was a nice personal touch.

The insides of the chest were also suitable for Raven. Within the draws, she found stuff like old fashioned quills, including one that must have come from her Master's familiar, and plenty of ink, as well as a lot of writing paper, some of the magic crystals they used as money at the Magic City they'd visited, and a blank book to serve as a journal.

She found a much larger book with blank pages, it was called a Grimoire. Raven knew them to basically be textbooks of magic, they typically included instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, cast charms, perform divination, and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, deities and even demons, should anyone be unwise enough to want to summon such a creature.

In many cases, the books themselves were imbued with magical powers, but this one contained no power, or even words, although it was a nice looking book, leather on the outside and golden book corners.

"Why is this book blank?" Raven questioned.

Gothic seemed pleased to be asked this.

"It's for you to write in" he explained "You must have picked up a lot of knowledge on the subject of magic by now, stuff that's in books so rare that we don't even have a single copy of them. Besides, while it's all well and good having books to learn from, but we also need to write new books. This grimoire is something you can add to while on Jump Chain, and I thought the journal would just be good for you".

Raven wondered something.

"Do you have a grimoire?" she asked.

"No, I've never taken the time to put my research into magic in any sort of order," he said, "Perhaps I'll find the time to do it one day".

Raven looked down at the chest.

"You're right Master I will need this," she said, giving in "Thank you for the present, well presents".

She wondered for a moment if the Jumper would stay awhile, for a lesson, or for sex, either was fine with her, but he was soon he looked as if he'd be leaving, but not before giving the former Teen Titan a slap on her ass, which she found that she enjoyed. Not that she would have admitted it.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Raven asked, "We can have sex".

She had not meant to be that blunt, but it did the job, and before long she found that she was getting undressed, or to be more precise someone was undressing her. She'd not been wearing her cape so really it was just a matter of removing her tights and her leotard so that Gothic could get to her most sensitive parts.

As he worked he flooded Raven's body with pleasure, removing the need for any foreplay as she was soon more than wet enough for intercourse, and this was a good thing for the former demi-demon as her mentor didn't wait for long when it came to shoving his man meat inside her.

This would have been uncomfortable if not for the fact that Raven's head was already swimming due to near orgasmic levels of pleasure she was feeling. The levels did reach orgasmic very soon as Gothic began to fuck her. The sheer amount of pleasurable sensation was simply too much and magic-user screamed.

"Master!" she called out.

He'd barely begun and she'd already had her first climax, and he kept going as she laid on her back on the bed, letting him use her body for his own good time. Something that seemed right to Raven as she felt very strong loyalist to her teacher, and respect for his accomplishments, many of which she'd been told about by his other companions.

She liked feeling as if she was apart of that, she could help the Jumper achieve more, and she felt an eagerness to serve him. Not that she was thinking about this right now as she was too busy getting pounded on her bed like the horny bitch she sometimes could be.

After some time passed, it was impossible to know how long as she'd lost her awareness of anything other than the sex they were having, Raven felt another orgasm coming her way. This was more a result of Gothic's physical actions rather than his powers which made it less intense, but that helped her to focus somewhat on her lover's pleasure. She found that it took some effort to talk dirty for him, yet she managed.

"Cum inside me, Master" she pleaded.

Her encouragement was just what Gothic needed and he filled her well used cunt with his seed just as Raven climaxed for the second time.

"Only twice" commented her teacher as he rolled off her onto the free part of the bed "I'll have to do better next time".

The former Teen Titan looked forward to it. He wouldn't need long to recover, and once he had Raven would once again be screaming in pleasure.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale**

While my bot was able to do most of my job, and Cameron could cover for me, there were times when I needed to come in and actually do my job. It didn't take up much of my time, and right now I didn't have much better to do. Today I had an appointment that I just had to keep. I'd been contacted by another Watcher, and she wanted to explain to me why she was here in Sunnydale.

"Mrs Gwendolyn Post to see you," Cameron told me over the intercom.

As far as I knew the Watcher's Council was totally ignorant about what was really going on here in Sunnydale. Both Mr Giles and I had agreed not to tell them, but that state of affairs wasn't going to last forever, not when I had a deal with the American government, and on Buffy's 18th, which was not that far off, the leader of the Watcher's Council would come to town to administrator a test.

When that happened he'd want to meet with me and would have questions about the mage that ruled this town, and he'd investigate. Given how much power I had here in town it wouldn't take the Watcher's long to figure out that I was the one in control here.

At that point, I'd either have to make a deal with the Watchers, and offer them something in exchange for leaving me alone, which might work out since they'd be upset about me lying to them for years, or I'd have to destroy the Watchers, not that this would be a big loss as aside from training Slayers they didn't seem to do much.

If that happened then I could reconsider the plan to create the three sanctum sanctorums required in order to keep hostile extra-dimensional entities out of this dimension as the Watchers had their HQ on the exact spot in London I'd need to occupy to create that defence.

They might also do nothing. It wasn't as if they did anything about Buffy when she quit, and when Faith was in a coma they just left her there until she woke up. Which was odd because she'd have been much easier to transfer to England while in a coma, or they could have sent someone to kill her so as to activate a new Slayer. They didn't seem much good when it came to doing anything.

"Send her in," I said to Cameron, who was playing the role of assistant.

Mrs Post was much as expected. A serious-looking woman who wore a business suit. She made a rather formal introduction, a cold one.

"Take a seat?" I offered.

She did so while looking around the office.

"How did a junior Watcher like yourself become the Headmaster?" she asked.

I was hardly junior. As far as she knew I ran a team of Watchers, one of which was training a potential Slayer, and two of which were in college before going out and doing some fieldwork.

"Let's drop the pretences," I said while standing up.

Before she could react I took out my wand and with a wave of it I had tied her to the chair. Then I disabled her voice box with one of my near-ascended powers.

"I need to make sure that you're here for the reasons I think you are," I told the now panicking woman "If you aren't then I'll erase this from your memory".

With a bit more magic I got into her mind and found that like in the show Mrs Post had claimed to Giles that she had been sent to the Hellmouth under orders from the Watchers Council, not to act Faith's Watcher as they didn't know that she was active Slayer, but to report back on Buffy Summers and her own Watcher. Which wasn't true as that was why I was here, or at least the Council believed that.

As I'd hoped the Council were unaware of Faith's activation, I'd suspected they would be as the spells used to find Slayers and potential Slayers from so far away wouldn't give them an exact location, they'd have to go to the right places on the map and perform a different spell to find the possible or active Slayer. With Buffy also being in town and any spells pinpointing to this place would be assumed to be Miss Summers. They already knew that Faith lived her so they had reason to suspect her.

Also, like in the show, Mrs Post had warned Giles and Buffy of the Glove of Myhnegon, a magical metal gauntlet thousands of years old that housed a dangerous power, that was being sought by a demon known as Lagos. Lagos was on his way to Sunnydale to claim the artefact, but none of them knew that it was safe in my Asgardian Armory.

In the show, Faith wasn't able to kill the demon. Buffy instead succeeded in slaying Lagos, that could work out differently here and Mrs Post here wouldn't be seen again in Sunnydale. She was going into stasis in case I wanted to use her as a bargaining chip with the council who might want to deal with her themselves, once they found out what she'd had planned.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

It was a testament to how well I dealt with the weird crap around here that when I entered my office to find two Padmes that I barely reacted.

"Made friends with another version of yourself?" I asked.

In this world that wouldn't be such an odd thing, but it didn't take long for me to realise that while this other woman might look exactly like Padme, she wasn't a Padme, the way she sat on my desk, the look she gave me, it was all wrong for the former Senator, she was someone else.

This was proven when Padme passed me a datapad which told me that this woman was from the Your Highness universe. In that world, there were two princes Thadeous and Fabious, who are both sons of King Tallious in the Kingdom of Mourne. They were brothers, but very different people, Fabious was dashing and a skilled warrior Thadeous he was lazy and prone to blaming others for his own failings.

While celebrating his latest victory over the evil sorcerer, Leezar, who has been ravaging Tallious's kingdom, Fabious introduced the virgin Belladonna whom he has freed from a tower and wished to marry. Though his brother makes him the best man, Thadeous skips the wedding after overhearing Fabious' Knights Elite, led by Boremont, talk about him rather negatively.

The wedding is then crashed by Leezar, who reveals himself to be the one who placed Belladonna in the tower. Leezar re-kidnaps her and flees. Upon returning to the castle with his servant Courtney, Thadeous is given an ultimatum by this father. Either he joined Fabious on his quest to rescue Belladonna or be banished from Mourne.

While visiting the Great Wize Wizard, Thadeous and Fabious learn that Leezar is attempting to fulfil a prophecy of a warlock having sex with a maiden when the two moons converge, impregnating her with a dragon that will allow him to take over King Tallious' kingdom.

In order to destroy Leezar, they are given a magic compass that will lead them to the Blade of Unicorn, which is located within a labyrinth. On the way there, they learn Fabious's eunuch slave, Julie, has been reporting to Leezar of their progress and that the Knights Elite are serving the warlock.

Fabious sends his mechanical bird Simon to tell the king of the betrayal by the Knights Elite and request reinforcements. Thadeous, Fabious and Courtney are then captured by nymphs under their leader, Marteetee, who imprisons them at an arena, where Fabious kills off Marteetee's finest warrior. In retaliation, Marteetee summons a hydra-like monster to kill them. The brothers are rescued by Isabel, a warrior seeking revenge for her father's murder at Marteetee's hands.

Later that night, Thadeous learns that Isabel is also after Leezar for the slaughter of her brothers. The next day, the party learns too late that Isabel stole the compass from Thadeous. Fabious, finally angered by his brother's selfishness, decides to find the Blade of Unicorn alone as Thadeous and Courtney go to a tavern, where they find Isabel and retrieve the compass. But finding that his brother has been captured by Leezar's men, Thadeous wins Isabel over as they join forces, entering the labyrinth where they encounter a Minotaur.

After becoming separated from the others, Thadeous retrieves the Blade of Unicorn and slays the Minotaur. Thadeous and his group make their way to Leezar's castle and free Fabious, giving him the Sword of Unicorn. As the others kill off Julie, Boremont and his men and Leezar's three witches, Fabious impales Leezar with the Blade of Unicorn, to prevent him from raping Belladonna.

After their victory, Isabel leaves for another quest and the heroes return home. Fabious and Belladonna marry, while Thadeous is approached by Isabel, who reveals that she has fallen in love with him. However, for them to have sex, he must first slay the witch who has cast a spell on her, locking her in a chastity belt. Though not in the mood to go out, Isabel's suggestion convinces him to go on a new adventure.

This must be Isabel, she was a warrior of some skill, and must have been invited to the colony for some reason. I discovered this reason when she took all of her clothes off. Only she wasn't naked, there was something covering up her cunt. She seemed quite relaxed about her near state of nudity.

"So you didn't find the witch who put the chastity belt on you," I said.

My guess was that she'd failed to slay the witch who cast the spell on her, and given that Thadeous wasn't here. Something must have gone wrong.

"We were on our way to slay the witch when I ended up in this world," Isabel told us "I haven't seen Thadeous since, and it has been over a year".

He was dead more than likely, and she didn't seem that upset about that. If anything she only seemed upset about the piece of metal that was keeping her from getting fucked.

"I can't get it off, and sure it does keep everything clean down there," Isabel told me "but I can't exactly start a family with this thing on".

That would be a problem for any woman. Plus we had a lot of heavily pregnant woman here at the colony because of that Valentine's Day spell, and a few of the females had given birth already because of the altered biology. Which for this woman would be a consent reminder that she couldn't get pregnant.

"So I decided to offer my virginity to any mage who can remove it," Isabela said next "be that with his own magic or by finding and helping me kill the witch".

"I figured that you'd want to help with this," said Padme.

While I could take an image of the witch from Isabel's mind and give it to Jane, who could then find the witch's location for me and share that knowledge, that seemed like a lot of needless work, assuming the witch was in this dimension or one I could reach.

No, I would just remove the belt. If nothing else I'd like to disenchant it and to see if I could apply the charms to chastity belts of my own creation. I trusted my girls, they were loyal to me, but I could use them as a form of punishment if the mood took me.

"Follow me to my lab," I told Isabel.

I had some work to do.

(Line Break)

**LA. Zombie World.**

Triss opened fire as soon as she saw the scrambling corpse heading towards her, the targeting VI highlighted the zombie, and when the disruptor cannon fired the walking dead vaporised a moment later, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there at all.

"Nice shot" praised her friend and lover, Veronica.

The two women, who were both safe within their suits of Iron Monger armour, had come to this world on an important mission. This world was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse as such it was also a very dangerous mission.

"I'll wait here for you," said Serana "We don't want to leave the portal open, or have it too close to the target".

In the canon universe when Buffy was at a party organized by her friends and mother to celebrate Buffy's return from having run away, a certain mask began animating dead animals and people as zombies. The Slayer was able to destroy the mask by driving a shovel into the face of the zombie who put on the mask.

Gothic theorised that in this universe Buffy had failed to destroy the Mask which led to the zombies spreading across North America. It was possible that the zombies had been contained, or that some people had survived by hiding out, but this version of LA seemed to be totally lifeless.

Which was good for Triss and Veronica as it meant that aside from the old lumbering corpse there was nothing between them and the Wolfram and Hart building in this city. Gothic desired them to loot the vault of the WR&H office and acquire the treasures within.

Since they had no idea if the Senior Partners of this universe were the same as the ones in the Buffyverse they called home during this Jump, it had made sense that Gothic didn't come here incase his looting of the office broke the deal he had set up with the powerful law firm.

So he'd sent Triss and Veronica to this zombie world, which had been somewhat scouted out, in his place, and they were protected by warding magic that should keep them from any remote viewing, preventing any version of the Senior Partners from know who raided the vault. When it came to such powerful demons it was best to take no chances.

When the two heavily armoured women entered the large building they found it full of zombies, they were here either due to the power of the mask or because Wolfram and Hart employees could be raised as zombies as part of its security.

Not that it really mattered to the two natives of the Fallout universe as they simply opened fire, reducing the animated corpses to even less than they had already been. The undead creatures that managed to get close to attack the two women could do nothing because of their armour and more than a few found themselves getting pulverised by power fists.

The Scrolls of Aberjian was an ancient relic containing a number of ancient prophecies, prayers and spells. This simple looking rolled up piece of old paper was something that the Gothic had desired for a while now, and soon he would have it. Triss and Veronica were eager to serve the Jumper who had given him so much, perhaps not in all the ways other companions did, but that didn't make them any less loyal to him.

In the show, at the end of the first season, Angel found and stole it from the vaults at Wolfram & Hart. Later, it was stolen by the demon Vocah, conjured by Wolfram & Hart — the evil law firm needed the parchment in order to perform an incantation and bring vampire Darla from the dead. Angel did manage to kill Vocah; however, the ritual was completed by Lindsey McDonald. Afterwards, Lindsey attempted to burn the parchment, but Angel kept him from doing it by cutting his hand right off.

The Prophecies of Aberjian also mention three children, seers; together the children have the power to see into the heart of things, which made them a real threat to Wolfram & Hart. They were each found in different remote locations and brought together by the evil law firm and would have been killed if Angel hadn't intervened. According to the prophecies, they have an important role to play.

The original scroll the one in the canon universe contained the version of the prophecy that would be signed by Angel (with his own blood), who gave up his chance of one day becoming human again to prove his loyalty to the Circle of the Black Thorn, Angel exploiting their inability to understand that he would do good for the sake of it rather than for a reward.

There were other things in the vault, but Gothic had been clear about only taking the scroll as he had no idea how they were protected. The computer discs might be worth something, but the less time they spent here in the better.

As there was no sense tempting fate, and since the zombies might not be the only danger around here. Once they had the scroll the two women headed out of the building, destroying more zombies as they did, and quickly headed back to where Serana would be waiting for them. Once they had regrouped Serana would open up a portal for them all back to the dimension they currently called home.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale. **

"So who is?" asked Serana as we worked on a potion.

I'd informed the vampire of what we were trying to do, but not why and who we were doing this for.

"This is Isabel" I introduced "She's a female warrior who joins a couple of princes on their quest to kill an evil sorcerer called Leezar. She needs our help with something".

Since it would be rude to talk about her past tragedies in front of her I showed Serana the pad, which explained to her that Isabel was the last living member of the Harshbarger Order and direct descendent of the Golden Order of Knights. When Isabel was a child her father was enslaved by an evil bastard called Marteetee and slaughtered by in his arena by his hand-like pet hydra.

Which led to Isabel vowing revenge on Marteetee. After their father's death, her brothers were killed the evil sorcerer Leezar's mothers, and Isabel swore revenge on them as well. At some point, Isabel was cursed by an evil witch with a Chasity belt which could only be removed by killing her.

I didn't think we need to go to such an extreme, as while I could kill her and bring her back, that sort of thing tended to have an effect on a person, and there were always other ways. I could, for example, use the Staff of Magus to strip the belt of its magic. If Serana and I failed with our other efforts I'd do that and claim my prize.

"Isabel, this is Serana a companion of mine" I introduced.

Serana had recently been part of a mission that involved venturing to a version of this world that was overrun with magically animated zombies so that something of value to me could be stolen from the vaults of the Wolfman and Hart building in a version of LA.

The prophecies foretold by the scroll wouldn't be much use in this universe since I'd changed so much, but the scroll also contained other information, such as spells, and some of the stuff warned about in the scroll could still come to pass while I was living in this world. I found it best to be prepared.

While I read part of the scroll my vampire companion worked on a potion that she promised would get the chastity belt off the warrior woman.

"So what potion is that?" I asked Serana.

She poured some of her brewed liquid into a bottle before answering me.

"It's a de-ageing potion" she explained "The reverse of an ageing potion, I figured that removing the chastity belt with magic wouldn't be possible, or someone would have done it by now. So my plan is de-age Isabel here so the belt is simply too large to fit. Then I take it off her and give her the antidote to the potion so you can claim your prize".

Now, why hadn't I thought of that?

"If it works you'll have won my virginity," Isabel said to Serana "But if you want your companion to take your prise I'm okay with that".

Well I'd brought the warrior women here to get the belt removed, and I could have removed the belt myself with the Staff of Magnus, only it was better this way as I'd get to disenchant the belt, and recreate it if I so desired. Only with a proper lock on it so it could be opened by a key that I kept.

Once she had some privacy behind a curtain, more for my sake than mine as I didn't want to see her as a naked child and then fuck her an adult, Isabel drank the potion and shrank into a much younger human female, which allowed her to remove the chastity belt. Then the warrior woman returned to her proper age upon drinking another potion. Leaving her naked and the right age.

"Well my work here is done," said Serana.

And after treating Isabel to a nice dinner, because I was no barbarian, and then I'd get to claim the reward for this deed.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Not long after saying goodbye to the warrior Isabel, who'd gone off to seek someone to start a family with as that wasn't me, I looked over the posters and saw that Buffy Summers was not in the race to become Homecoming Queen this year, although she was dating Scott Hope, at least according to Jane, who kept up the gossip. But that was the extent of my concern for the Slayer as I had a whole school to look after. Still, it was nice to see her happy. Getting rid of Angel turned out to have been the right move.

The only reason I bothered to check on the rest of Miss Summer's little gang was that while Tara had put some distance between us, and therefore pretty much taken herself out of my life, I cared about her somewhat, and the lives of the Scooby Gang did have an effect on others in this town.

Since Xander was single I wasn't worried about him fluking with Willow, an action that resulted in Anya granting Cordellia Chase a wish, that would, in turn, transform this dimension into the Wishverse. Right now that reality didn't exist as I'd tried to open a portal to some version of that universe to see if I could, and I'd failed. Perhaps would change in the future.

As for Homecoming, Mr Trick wasn't in town so no Slayerfest 98 to worry about and Halloween had been peaceful. A group of vampires had kidnapped Willow for some reason, but Buffy had been able to deal with them without any aid from anyone in my group.

"How's the teaching going?" I asked Samantha.

She'd taken a job here, for a change of pace and to replace me as I moved into the Principals Office. She now looked as if she might be regretting taking the position.

"Aside from one or two, the students here are idiots," she complained.

Having taught here as well I knew her opinion on this matter to be correct.

"Well if you want to quit I'm sure I can find a replacement for you" I offered "People around here are used to folks simply not being here one day".

I'd understand if she wanted to get out into the Halloween Verse in her M-Ship and explore some more.

"That's a good idea," she said, "I'm too used to being where the action is, but I'll wait until you find a replacement for me".

In order to get a new teacher quickly I'd just offer a generous employment package, that should draw in a few teachers, as for Sam, her skills would be spent helping to build the Battlestar or scouting out the Halloween Universe for things of interest.

I only had a certain number of Jumps left before I had to go to the Warhammer 40k reality, and before I got there I needed to be prepared. This didn't simply mean having the best technology and magical powers, enough of each to deal with the likes of the Necrons and the Eldar. It also meant finding ways to protect myself and others from the corrupting powers of Choas and the mental powers of the psychics of that universe.

"I'll start looking now," I told Samantha "It will take a few weeks, but I'll find someone".

We both looked at the posters that had gone up to advertise the young women who wanted to become Prom Queen.

"Is it me or does this seem like these girls just desperately want attention" I wondered "I mean all they get from this is a fake crown and a round of applause, why would anyone care?".

Samantha had no answers, and soon we headed off to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 8**

**Hanger Bay. Cosmic Warehouse.**

"I hope you like it," I said to Ahsoka Tano.

While most of the sections of the hanger bay addon were closed as we couldn't access FTL ships while in the BTVS universe. I still had room to add ships to the bay that were either brought or built by me, as I'd paid for that optional extra, so while I couldn't simply salvage ships and store them here I could combine the resources of the hanger bay with the other facilities within the Cosmic Warehouse to build new ships. I'd even constructed new M-Ships for some of my girls, but for Ahsoka, I'd created something different.

"Is that a real Jedi Starfighter?" she asked me.

To be precise it was a recreation of the Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, more commonly known as the Jedi starfighter due to its extensive use by members of the Jedi Order, it was a model of interceptor commissioned just before the outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY.

This model of starfighter was considered highly advanced at the time of its creation and carried sophisticated equipment, but it was too expensive to ever be mass-produced. The original model of the ship was armed with two twin laser cannons, and an advanced communication as well as a sensor array that kept the pilot of the ship well informed of what was going around them.

The Delta-7 fighter was fairly prominent in the Clone Wars, mainly due to its use by Jedi. One of the most famous encounters and tests of the Delta-7 was the tracking of bounty hunter Jango Fett by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi through the asteroid fields of Geonosis.

"Yes, it is," I said to Ahsoka "Only I made some improvements".

She was already busy inspecting the craft, and as she looked things over she ran her hands over the armour of the fighter.

"I replaced the lasers with twin pulse plasma cannons for extra firepower," I told her "and I upgraded the scanners, I made the hull from superior alloys and even improved upon the sublight drive. This baby is fast".

While I talked Ahsoka climbed into the cockpit.

"No R2 unit?" she asked, "How I am going to make Hyperdrive jumps without a droid?".

I climbed up so that I could flick a switch on in the cockpit.

"The ship has a VI to help with that" I explained as the holographic image appeared "So it doesn't need a droid, and there's no hyperdrive engine in the fighter. It's not meant for long journies, it's more of a scout craft".

Ahsoka smirked at me.

"Aww, you don't want me to getting too far away?" she said with a smile.

Well, that was part of it.

"Mostly its because if I installed an FTL drive you wouldn't be able to test drive it in this solar system" I answered, "I can always add an FTL drive later, for now, how about taking her out for a spin. I have a fighter of my own so I .."

I would have spoken more, but all of a sudden the alien babe tackled while making a squealing noise of happiness. She must have lost control of emotions and now just bubbling up with joy as she gave me a big hug. How sweet.

(Line Break)

**Sunnydale. Zombie World.**

I knew this place well, having visited a different version of it many times before. Looking around I saw that the centre of the library was octagonal, with a skylight above, just like the one in the Buffy Verse that my group currently called home.

This library included a small balcony that was shaped from half of the octagon, facing opposite to the entrance with a pair of stairs each lying at the end of the balcony which also had stacks located within that held books. It also contained a wooden table with chairs in the centre of the octagon. There was a doorway at the back of the balcony which contained another room which led to an old boarded-up cellar if memory served.

To the right of the library, in front of the balcony, was the counter where the books were checked in and beyond that was Giles' office, that would be looted as I knew for a fact that he kept some of the more dangerous texts in there.

As for the book cage, which I did care about, it was located opposite to Giles' office and it resembled a steel cage with a built-in door and a rectangular slot, for book returns I assumed. Inside it housed a cupboard and a window. It was used by Rupert Giles to store weapons and some special volumes. These crude weapons were of no interest to the group as I could forge much better.

The cage appeared to be really strong, as it was usually employed to contain supernatural beings, in particular, Oz during his werewolf transformation. The hyena-possessed Xander, as well as the Vampire Willow.

I'd brought a few of my girls to this world so as to loot this library as the last operation to this world had proven such a success that I'd decided to bring a team to this dimension for more looting. We'd come to this library so that we could obtain some rare books and any magical tools the Giles of this world may have left behind.

Right now I had with me Raven, Jane, Hermoine and Faith. Jane was here because she'd spent more time in this part of the school than anyone else in my group, and as such knew where the good stuff would be kept. As for Raven and Hermoine, they were the book experts and would sort through the books. Faith was here in her fancy power armour because we needed someone to watch our backs while we were here.

"Faith watch the door" I ordered.

The young Slayer wore the Sisters of Battle armour I'd made special for her. She carried her bolt pistol and the fanged mace _Skull Breaker _a deadly weapon that might see some use if there were any zombies about.

"It's an impressive collection" Hermoine commented as she began to look around.

Like Raven and Jane, she had a datapad that contained a list of book on the occult that we owned. Texts on scientific matters advanced enough to interest my group wouldn't be written on mere paper, and if any ever were they'd been scanned on data storage devices and stored away. Doing that with books on supernatural matters wasn't so wise as indicated by the incident with the demon Moloch in the BTVS show.

Because of this the books on occult matters needed to be carefully stored away within the Cosmic Warehouse. The harmless books, those that didn't contain spells, or teach people how to perform dark rituals, could be put on display somewhere and packed away at the end of the Jump, but some books needed care, and the darkest tomes would be destroyed if possible or thrown into a Hell-dimension.

Another reason to have a full list of all works on the supernatural was that any duplicates we had could be traded with other groups who had interests in such things. I knew that the Hogwarts of the Halloween World had rare books that could be found nowhere else and the school wanted a lot in trade for them, so being able to trade piles of spare books on demons that they knew so little about would be handy while making further deals with the wand wavers.

I took out what looked be tiny chests from the pockets of my dragonhide jacket and placed them on the floor before tapping each with my wand, an act that made them grow into real-sized chests. Once these were full of books we'd transfer them into the Cosmic Warehouse and find space for them.

Later on, the books could be sorted into some sort of order, along with the texts we already had, such an organisation was best done by Hermoine who had the patience for such things. For now, we would just explore the shelves and take the books we wanted.

This involved some work. For examples, the book Witches: Historic Roots to Modern Practice, The Pagan Rite and the Writings of Aurelius belonged in a chest were as Emily Dickinson's poetry did not. Books called stuff like The Legends of Vishnu, The Black Chronicles. The Writings of Dramius, Bristow's Demon Index, Hell's Offspring were good but I had no need for a Biography of Joseph Stalin. On the hand, I did desire to own copies of Exploring Demon Dimensions, The Mystery of Acathla, Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium and so on.

I spied Raven on the floor, she was standing on the spot the Hellmouth would open up on, she seemed to be trying to sense something so I reached out with my own mystical feelings and found that the Hellmouth wasn't right. I'd have to describe as cold.

"Feels like someone leeched the energy from this place" Raven commented.

Upon thinking on it I realised that there might be an explanation for this.

"The mask that I told you about, the one I'm sure is behind the all the zombies here, it might be drawing energy from the Hellmouth or the demon dimensions the Hellmouth can be an entrance to" I mused "I can draw magical energies from other realities so its not hard to imagine that the zombie god mask thing can to".

Raven looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Shouldn't we do something about the zombies?" she wondered.

Well, sure we could.

"If we dedicated ourselves to helping the people of every universe we can reach then we'd never do anything other than help people" I explained to Raven "and while I don't mind lending a helping hand when its part of my plans I'm not a superhero".

There was a reason why even the best heroes tended to focus their efforts on a single city. This was because they wouldn't be able to live any sort of normal life if they spread their efforts to thin.

"But can't we help?" she asked.

I decided that we would.

"Okay but only because it will make you happy," I said.

Plus it wouldn't be that much work. All I had to do was find Jane an image of the mask so that she could find out where the zombie wearing the mask could be found, and then after sharing the image with me via Legilimency I would be open a portal to the mask's location and blast the mask from a distance with a shot to the eyes. Or better yet I'd let Faith do it, she was after all a Slayer.

"Looting first, world-saving afterwards," I told the group.

With that, they got to work.

(Line Break)

**The Bronze. Sunnydale**

As planned I'd been able to buy the nightclub known as the Bronze and gift it to Jane for her 18th birthday. It didn't seem much when compared to last year's gift, which had been her own M-Ship, but it seemed to make her happy. Right now she was down there on the lower level of the club, being the belle of the ball, as her friends and some of her aunts, enjoyed themselves.

I sat on a couch up on the higher level, sipping something alcoholic from somewhere in the multiverse, as I watched my adopted daughter have fun. I felt proud of the young woman she'd become and how well she'd she done for herself in this world.

Morgana sat beside me as we talked about my recent plans. Which included building a spacecraft that we could use to explore the Halloween Universe.

"I can't believe you're going to take a space ship out into the madness of the Halloween Universe" she summarised, once I'd finished explaining about why a moonbase was being built " A universe that is the fusion of every kind of fiction, most of which you know nothing about. That seems insane my love".

Sure the venture wasn't without risk, but it would be worth the risk, as there was technology out there to gather, and so much to explore. I should have mentioned all of this to her sooner, but Morgana had been busy with her charity work, training her slayer and studying the vast amounts of knowledge we'd gained about magic, and I'd forgotten to mention it.

"Don't worry I'll send out plenty of scouts in advanced and the ships we're building will have the best tech" I assured her "and we'll keep the Battlestar cloaked as much as possible. It's not like I'll be flying around in an M-Ship, and those who do can respawn if the worst happens".

Besides, it wasn't as if I'd be seeking out fights. We'd be going out there to explore, take lots of scans, and to trade with any friendly parties that we could find out there. For every bad guy faction out there, we'd find another full of people eager to trade.

Sure many of those factions would already be in contact with each other and would be exchanging knowledge as well as material goods, but I'd have things they would need. It was just a matter of getting out and finding out what it was they wanted.

"I do hope you will be careful," Morgana said, "I don't want you to get killed and end Jump Chain".

That might sound callous, but she and I couldn't truly die unless I died and got a game over on Jump Chain. Although I was pretty hard to kill what with all the technology and magic I had to protect myself with.

"I'll be fine" I promised, before again looking down at Jane "I can't believe she's 18. Seems like only yesterday I was watching her struggle to make complete sentences".

Okay so few kids over ten had that sort of problem unless they had learning difficulties, but she'd not exactly had a normal upbringing even before she'd met me.

"You did a good job with her" Morgana praised.

I figured that she was right, and rather than regret her growing up so fast I decided to just be proud of the woman she was becoming.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

In the BTVS show, Lagos was a powerful warrior demon, dangerous and feared enough that even Angel knew of him. In the year 1999, he made his way to Sunnydale in search of the Glove of Myhnegon, a gauntlet housing great mystical power. During his search through one of Sunnydale many cemeteries, he met his end at the hands of a Slayer.

Things were about to play out that way again, only this time with a different Slayer. Lagos had been expected a few nights ago, but only now had he arrived, and thanks to efforts of Jane, the Slayer Faith and witch Amy knew which graveyard the demonic warrior could be found in.

Both of the young women wore their Dark Brotherhood style armour, that offered great protection while enhancing their abilities, and these outfits also hide their faces, this was something that could come in useful should Buffy Summers, and her lot of sidekicks, decide to patrol here.

"I'm not sure about this," said Amy.

She was no fighter, sure she knew plenty of magic, and she liked the idea of getting to see exotic places, but going out and fighting evil, she'd prefer to leave that to others.

It's just one demon" said Faith as they moved stealthily as possible through the graveyard "Come on time to make the boss proud".

Amy did want to do that.

"I'm not sure if I can kill anyone" the young witch was now saying "Even if they are a demon".

Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Just use your magic to stun the guy, and I'll chop his head off" Faith instructed.

She didn't see what the big deal was, the demon was a monster, and she was damn well going to make Gothic proud of her. He'd given her so much and expected so little in return. Plus she'd never had a father-like figure to make proud before.

"He's by some big crypt" Jane reported over a secure comm channel "It has gargoyles on it".

That second part did help limit it down. Soon the Slayer and the witch found the demon who breaking stuff apart inside a crypt. It seemed annoyed in its failure to find the treasure it sought. Had the demon known just how futile its search was it would have been more than merely annoyed.

"Hey, ugly!" Faith yelled out.

As the demon turned around it was hit by a bolt of light, and while this caused him to stumble back, it didn't do much else.

"He must be magic resistant!" Amy shouted.

The Slayer was already attacking, she withdrew a flaming blade, a trophy taken from a battle with the vampire minions of the demon Baltazhar which the Jumper had enchanted for her. The demon was also armed with an axe and while it was certainly strong enough to do some damage with that weapon, it failed to connect any blow, as Faith's already great speed and reflexes were enhanced by the light armour she wore.

Alas, the young Slayer failed to land a killing blow, as not only was the monster tough it had on crude armour of some sort.

If she'd been more experienced at fighting this would have already been over, but she lacked experience and worse she got cocky, this resulted in her getting hard by a backswing which sent her over a gravestone. Thankfully she was currently invulnerable so she recovered quickly, being more shocked than anything else.

When she got up she saw that Amy was throwing some spells at the demon in an attempt to keep it back, with some success, one of the spells had done something to the demon's eyes, and Faith knew that now was the time to go in for the killing blow.

Having misplaced her own sword, she grabbed the axe that the demon had dropped and hacked its head off as another spell drove the monster to its knees. As it died what passed for the demon's soul went into a Grand Soul Gem, that Amy was holding.

"I've never used that spell before," said the witch "I didn't even think about it I was only trying to keep it away from me".

The young Slayer recovered her sword and admired the demon's axe,

"Since I have a soul do you want to me enchant that?" Amy offered "I've wanted to try making a weapon all magical".

Gothic had provided Faith with a chest meant to store weapons so Faith figured she might as well use it. Besides, it was a nice looking axe.

"Sure thing Ams" said Faith "But first let's go celebrate our victory".

Okay so it was only one demon, and she'd needed help to kill it, but it was dead and the mission was complete. The Jumper would be proud.

Now she just had to do something about the body. Thankfully there were plenty of crypts around.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale**

As I sat in my command throne within the command and control centre I looked through different holographic projectors. Some of my science girls who were out in the Halloween Universe gathering information had sent some information back. This included detailed data on that the Sol system of that reality.

Mars was a world of war, all those different alien forces that invade Earth in the movies they were all fighting each other. There were tripods, flying saucers, and so on as well as Titan of the Admech from Warhammer 40k all fighting for control of the Red Planet.

"Orichalcum, Sakuradite, Gundanium, Elerium, Etherium, Kryptonite, Levistone, Naquahdah, Trinium, and Vibranium" I muttered to myself "As well as Duranium, Keiyurium, Mithril, Nth metal, and Promethium".

There were enough metals in the asteroid belt of that system to fuel the birth of an empire, which was what would happen once the Red Sky started allowing ships to pass through and races of the Hallow Earth took to the stars.

"What ya looking at?" asked a voice.

Slowly I turned my command throne and saw Fred, the tiny Texan genius who spent most of her time here at CRD doing research into advanced physics.

"I'm just looking at some maps of the Halloween Universe" I answered, "Come take a look".

Winifred came over and looked at the holograms.

"I like the holograms" she said, "But isn't this just our solar system?".

With a mental command, the hologram shifted to zoom in on the Earth of that dimension. It didn't look at all like the blue and green gem that it should appear. Also, the moon had be wreaked, to put it mildly.

"That's Earth in another dimension" I explained.

"Well that's not right" Fred commented, "The Earth isn't red and what the heck happened to the moon?".

The moon of that universe had surely seen better days, as had humanity's homeworld, but the rest of the solar system looked more promising, and the rest of that galaxy had much to offer my group.

"This is a map of the galaxy in the Halloween Universe" I explained as I expanded the map to show the Milky Way Galaxy of that dimension "As you can see the chaos magic altered that entire reality".

Parts of the galaxy map which floated above us were now highlighted.

"We've been sending out probes into this galaxy so that we can get a better idea of what is out there, so we can compare to other star charts that we have," I told Fred "That highlighted part is Borg space as far as we know".

In case she didn't know I informed her that the Borg, a pseudo-race of cybernetic organisms from the Star Trek universe. The Borg manifest as cybernetically enhanced humanoid drones of multiple species, organized as an interconnected collective, the decisions of which are made by a hive mind linked to a subspace domain. In their own universe, the Borg inhabit a vast region of space in the Delta Quadrant of the galaxy, possessing millions of vessels and having conquered thousands of systems. They operate solely toward the fulfilling of one purpose: to "add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to their own" in pursuit of perfection. This is achieved through forced assimilation, a process which transforms individuals and technology into Borg, enhancing, and simultaneously controlling, individuals by implanting or appending synthetic components.

"Now this is the course of a Yautja ship," I said as I changed the image yet again"Well it was when the probe started tracking the vessel. Where it is now we can only guess".

The Yautja, also known as the Predators, were an extraterrestrial race whose warrior civilization seems to revolve around the concept of hunting for sport. They were known to be excellent hunters, who travel from world to world in search of any prey that was considered to be a formidable opponent, for no reason other than the challenge and thrill of the hunt. They would then stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced weaponry and devices, combining high-tech gadgets such as energy weapons and invisibility cloaking devices, with simplistic tools such as blades and spears, before taking their defeated opponents skulls and spines as trophies.

I wouldn't mind acquiring some of their technology, but that might be a little too risky even for me, and while we could detect cloaked Yautja ships we didn't know they would be able to detect our cloaked ships if they got too close. Besides, there were other groups out there we could more easily trade with.

"How are the next telekinetic powers working out?" I asked, changing the subject of the conversation for a few moments "having any problems".

Fred, who wore one of the tight bodysuits many of my girls favoured, moved to sit on my lap before replying.

"It tires me out to use them" she let me know "But it is getting easier".

The power of moving things with her mind would be important to Fred in future Jumps as she wasn't much of a fighter, however, she would need to defend herself and might be caught without a weapon, so having the ability to throw an enemy across the room would be good, even if it just gave her the chance to run away from the bad guys".

"Just keep practising" I encouraged.

I then got back to the holographic images.

"Look at this" I instructed the Texan.

Again I shifted the hologram so that it showed only a few dozen solar systems.

"These are just some of the systems around Halloween Earth," I told her.

With my mind, I controlled the display and I highlighted a star.

"Orbiting that star there is the Deneva colony, in the Star Trek galaxy it is one of the oldest Earth colonies, established prior to the 2150s on Deneva Prime as a freighting line base for mining in the sector's asteroid belt" I said to Fred "In 2267, the colony was infested by flying parasites, that killed a few people. The USS _Enterprise_ investigated the situation, and Captain James T. Kirk was forced to consider destroying the colony to stop the parasites' spread. However, a better solution was found; satellites were placed around the planet bathing it in ultraviolet light, destroying only the parasites".

I highlighted another star.

"Now that system contains Cestus III which is the third planet in its star system," I told Winifred "In the year 2267 in the Star Trek universe an Earth observation post commanded by Commodore Travers was set up on that planet. The establishment of this colony alarmed the Gorn Hegemony; they regarded Cestus as part of their space and the colonists as invaders".

I had more to say about this, and Fred listened intently.

"That same year, a Gorn captain led his starship and some ground forces in what they thought was a counter-invasion strike, destroying the colony and killing many of the colonists. Using faked communications of Commodore Travers, the Gorn lured the USS _Enterprise_ to Cestus III" I was now saying "When the landing party, led by Captain James T. Kirk, beamed down to the planet's surface".

Of course, she knew who Kirk was so I didn't need to explain about him. She'd seen the classic series but not Next Gen for some reason.

"The _Enterprise_ pursued the Gorn vessel to a point near 2466 PM, where both ships were seized by the Metrons, a super-advanced race, and their captains forced to do battle on a nearby planet in a place prepared for them by the Metron" I informed.

Fred smiled.

"I remember watching that," she said.

Again I highlighted a star.

"If that wasn't enough to get you interested in exploring that universe then you should know that it isn't just Star Trek out there" I let Fred know "Around that star is a world called Proxima III which in the Babylon 5 Universe became one of the Earth Alliance's most important colonies".

Also, I showed her Eden Prime. That idyllic agrarian world was one of the first human colonies established beyond the Charon mass relay. Eden Prime's biosphere is unusually well-suited for the importation of Earth-native life. This fertility drew heavy immigration and development by the Systems Alliance and various corporations. Eden Prime was a model of sustainable, organized development. The population is housed space-efficient arcologies that tower over thousands of kilometres of green fields and orchards. Which I knew very well as once I'd lived on that planet.

I even knew that 50,000 years before the events of the Mass Effect games, Eden Prime was a Prothean colony. It was overrun by Reaper forces: Reaper Destroyers and Sovereign-class vessels descended upon the planet and levelled its cities, supported by legions of Collector troops.

"It's like someone took all these different science fiction universes and fused them together" Fred commented.

That was the case.

"I want you to come with me when I got out there and explore that universe," I said the young woman "I know you're not a big fan of travel, but this is something you should do. So few people like you ever get the chance to do something like this"

Fred was nervous I could sense it.

"I need to think it over," she told me.

We could discuss it later, for now, I would show her more images of the sights I planned to visit. That might make her interested in getting out there and seeing them for real. While I spoke of alien worlds I unzipped her jumpsuit so that I could play with her tight little pussy.

(Line Break)

**Moon Base. The Buffyverse.**

This moon base had been finished in record time thanks to the Ted Bots and the fact that my girls had a built such bases before, as such they'd been able to streamline the process quite a bit. Something that would greatly aid them when they used their expertise and time dilation field to build the new Battlestar within hours, at least from the perspective of anyone outside of the field.

While it would still take some time to complete the Battlestar that would be called the Phoneix, as I'd not been able to come with a better name, I was already getting to work in the crew, who would be a mixture of cloned Asari and many different kinds of droids.

I'd already done most of the work involved with the creation of a crew, and they that were active I'd sent the blue babes to train in the base's holodecks, giving them something to do as we all waited for the new Battlestar to be completed.

As that time passed by I went over the agreed-upon design for the new Battlestar, inspecting the holographic image currently being displayed int he command centre of the moonbase. The bots had built this base while within a time dilation field so they'd been able to spend years digging out tunnels and setting up rooms in what seemed like days to me.

Battlestars were the most important warships of the 12 colonies, in their native universe. They were capital ships, effectively the space equivalent of aircraft carriers, but they also combined some of the attributes of battleships. Our version of the ship was primarily meant for exploration, yet it would work as a warship if we so desired it to.

The hull of the Battlestar Phoneix was divided into the main hull with the bridge and propulsion systems, as well as the winged hangar bays on the port and starboard sides. Each hangar bay would be filled Viper class starfighters that I'd created special Asari pilots for, who had the genetic memories of fighter pilots, uploaded memories, and training on the holodeck so that these recollections become more real for them.

We also had room for some M-Ships, or would once the Battlestar was built as I would use magic to expand the internal space of the hangar bays and we would be able to keep some of the smaller craft inside capsules, so if we needed to we'd be able to send out hundreds of fighters.

As for shields, the Battlestar would have two. One that projected as a bubble and one that hugged the hull. This was important as the hull of the ship wouldn't be that well armoured as replicated metals had to be used. I didn't want to spend a lot of time feeding the Matter Furnace so I could better create armour plating for the ship. It would make more sense to gather those materials from the Halloween Universe and then apply armour between trips, letting the bots do the work.

Because of this, the design involved ways of keeping the ship out of a fight. Aside from having a hyperdrive that could reach nearby galaxies in mere hours, or even sooner if I didn't mind the extra engine maintenance, the ship had both a phase cloak and the hull hugging shield could be switched to a regular kind of cloak in case the phase cloak broke down.

Another layer of protection was the warding magic which should prevent any sort of remote viewing of the Battlestar. Meaning that in theory, it won't show up on anyone scanners. It would hide the ship from those with senses like mine, like Force Users, but getting a weapon's lock on the new ship would not be easy.

The inside of the ship would also be warded against stuff like demons, something I'd started doing to the properties I owned both in this reality and the Halloween World colony. They worked find against vampires, I'd mind-controlled one of the walking leeches in Sunnydale and tried to make it get past the wards, and it hadn't been able to, but I didn't know how effective the wards be against other demonic creatures.

Unlike most ship-based energy weapon systems in the Stargate verse, which are designed to fire individual pulses of energy, the Asgard plasma beam is a narrow, high-intensity beam of superheated plasma. These beams are capable of overloading and penetrating even the most advanced shields and burning through the hulls and internal structures of an enemy vessel with comparative ease, causing heavy damage; if the beam hits a critical area the target can be destroyed in only two to three shots. The incredible ship-to-ship weapon might be one of the most powerful and efficient my group had ever encountered.

We even had our own versions of the transphasic torpedo which were an advanced type of torpedo weapon of unprecedented destructive potential used by Starfleet. The torpedoes could be launched from standard starship-mounted torpedo launchers. A single torpedo was capable of destroying a Borg cube. This weapon technology was acquired by the crew of USS _Voyager_ in 2378 from Admiral Kathryn Janeway of an alternate timeline.

Since we'd had phase cloaks for a while it hadn't been hard for Seven of Nine to create a torpedo that went out of phase so as to bypass defences like shields, point defences lasers, and heavy armour.

These small torpedoes would de-phase inside enemy vessels before going off. Since this required the weapons to be aimed very well there was a chance that the torpedoes would fail to go off if part of them phased wrong, and got stuck in a bulkhead or something like that. So they would be fired in pairs so that at least one of them would denote and the explosive payload would destroy a disabled torpedo as well so as to keep the tech out of other people's hands.

Because of all these cool features, and more that I didn't even yet know about, I couldn't wait to get into space and see what the Battlestar could do. Thankfully it wasn't going to take years to build this ship. Well actually it might, but I wouldn't experience those years so for me the ship would ready soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 9**

**The Bronze. The Wishverse.**

In this reality, while the vampire with a soul Angel and Rupert Giles did move to Sunnydale, Buffy Summers did not. With no one capable of preventing the Harvest, the Master succeeded in escaping from his mystical prison. The Order of Aurelius overran and took over Sunnydale.

Angel, considered a traitor, was captured and imprisoned, while others were killed or turned into vampires. Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were sired and acted as the Master's leading acolytes. What happened to Darla, the Master's supposed favourite, I didn't know, but I doubted it was anything good.

In a version of Sunnydale that was ruled by vampires, Sunnydale High School was lightly populated and held monthly memorials. Favouring the daytime, the school held a Winter Brunch (presumably in lieu of a dance), and students weren't allowed to drive cars. The remaining human inhabitants of Sunnydale wore dimly coloured clothing, as it was believed vampires were attracted to the bright and revealing clothing. A curfew for all townsfolk was set right after school hours.

In order to keep the vampires in check, Giles formed a team of vampire hunters formed by a school jock Larry Blaisdell, a werewolf called Oz and some girl called Nancy. However, they had few resources and were unable to actually stop the Order, who dubbed them the White Hats, and the Master considered them to be a minor nuisance and intended to deal with Giles at some point.

Meanwhile, Buffy and her mother had moved to Cleveland, where she met her new Watcher. However, this Watcher had no control over the actions of the Slayer, who, through the years, developed a tough, grim personality similar to Faith Lehane, shunning friends or family, living only to slay, like Kendra Young.

As I'd expected the Wishverse seen in the show or some version of it, had come into existence, and now I was here, walking through a messed up version of the nightclub that back in the Buffy Verse I called home, belonged my foster daughter Jane, not that she ran since she was still in school.

That version of the club was quite safe as I'd recently warded it as best I could and then I'd install some impressive security features, both magical and mundane, as I wanted it to be a fun place for Jane and the people she called friends. This nightclub was in no way safe for anything human.

There were people here, but they were not having a good time. Some were trapped in cages, and not in a consensual fun way that they might be while in Lux's penthouse suite. More people were tied to the pool tables and other things, keeping them helpless as the vampires tormented them.

Despite this, the vampires here seemed sombre, as if something was wrong. I listened and soon discovered that the mood was so low because of what had recently gone down at a place called the Blood Factory.

According to the undead folks that I listened to the opening ceremony had been ruined when the Slayer tried to dust the Master. Sure she'd failed, and the Master had killed this world's version of Buffy Summers, but the Master's favourites had been dusted and much of the human cattle had escaped.

Which was actually good news for me as it meant that this timeline had gone on despite Anya's locket being destroyed in one of the dimensions close to canon. Perhaps in this version of events, Giles had failed to reverse the wish.

I found Buffy Summer's corpse without much effort, she'd been crucified from the rafters, and her neck was broken, having been killed before she was strung up. She was beyond my ability to help even with my many powers. Well, I could make her a zombie, but that would be rather pointless. So instead of doing that I went outside, teleported myself onto a nearby roof and came out of phase.

Then I began to cast some spells. I didn't desire to sully my hands with the slaying of these minor vampires, they were beneath me. So I summoned up two minor Daedra who could do the dirty work for me.

The creatures I summoned were Flame Atronachs were the weakest and most common form of atronachs encountered by most mortals in the Elder Scrolls dimension. Constructed entirely of fire, Flame Atronachs resembled humanoid females who were wearing black metal armour, at least to an extent. Unlike human women, they possessed horns, pointed ears, three fingers, and two toes.

Flame Atronachs float above the ground at all times and when moving they leave a trail of fire behind. When idle they often do spins and backflips. Unlike other Atronachs, Flame Atronachs relied on speed, agility, and powerful ranged attacks to dispatch their foes.

Since the vampires in this part of the multiverse acted as if they were made of paper tissue when it came to fire the fiery creatures of Oblivion proved to be very potent against them. The few undead creatures who dared to try attacking the Flame Atronachs burst into flames when touching the creatures as did many of the monsters who tried to run as fireballs were thrown at them.

I apparated back into the club as it began to burn, and I switched to my Asgardian form as I withdrew Caliburn from its place within the armoury, something made possible thanks to an upgrade I'd paid for during the start of the MCU Jump.

The sword was not put to work on the minor vampires, any who got in my way were simply thrown aside, as for the captured humans I used my telekinetic powers to free them, those that could run did so. I didn't stop to see them to safety as my true prey was close and I wasn't here to save people.

I'd come to this club to kill the alternate version of the vampire known as the Master, not to be confused with the Time Lord of the same name, he would be far more dangerous to deal with, lucky for me I only had to deal with a very old vampire who even now fleeing his burning home via an underground passage. Sunnydale was lousy with them.

The Master was an old vampire, and he'd survived for centuries by knowing when to run, but as fast the old leech had become over the decades he didn't have the Force or enchanted items to help him move faster so I quickly caught up him.

He was still running when I sliced into old batface with Caliburn, the wound smoked and then burned as the sword could slay the undead as easily the living, and power of the blade reduced the vampires to bones and ashes within seconds. Perhaps even destroying the demonic spirit that had been animating the Master's undead body.

Gently I picked up the skull, which looked like the trophy I had already taken form the first version of this vampire that I'd met and slain, before grinding the other bones into dust, much of which I gathered up as vampire dust could be used in potions and the Master's remains were quite potent in certain potions.

I didn't know what I'd do with the skull, maybe I should hunt down other ancient vampires who might leave skeletons behind, and make myself a throne with plenty of skulls. This was something I could think about later as I had another reason for visiting this universe.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. Sunnydale.**

In the TV show, after the destruction of Sunnydale High School and its library, Giles' apartment was pressed into service as the Scooby Gang's primary headquarters. The newly neutered vampire Spike also briefly lived there as a captive before finding his own crypt. This town hardly had a shortage of such places.

Shortly after the Scoobies battled the infamous vampire known as Dracula, Giles purchased the Magic Box, which took the apartment's place as the Scoobies' headquarters for the next couple of years, until it was finally destroyed during Willow's dark magic trip.

Sometime after Buffy's death, Giles moved to England, When he returned, he became a resident into the Summers household and remained there until the destruction of Sunnydale. Which meant someone else must have moved in. Hopefully, they didn't get attacked by demons as often as Giles did.

I'd considered looting the apartment of the Watcher Giles in the zombie universe, but I'd fancied coming somewhere new, and getting to slay another version of the Master had been somewhat amusing, if only for a few moments.

Besides now that I'd destroyed the source of the zombie creatures in that universe, that evil mask, it was possible that the people of that world would return to Sunnydale, and get in the way of my looting.

Looking around I saw that the interior of the apartment was a two-story building which consisted of a large living room space which was divided by wall which had a door that led to his kitchen. To the right to the entrance was a staircase that led over the door and on to a simple platform with Giles's bed on it.

The apartment was lighted by several light fixtures built into the walls and one hanging from the ceiling over his stairs. The living room contained a large carpet and a wooden desk, along with a couch that was facing from the entrance and towards the television and a fireplace. There was also a small bathroom here, but I had no interest in that as I visited the restroom before coming to this reality.

I found Giles's body, he looked as if he'd been dead for hours, so I couldn't bring him back, and the place was a mess so I assumed that in this timeline the demon Anya had killed him. Death by strangulation by the looks of it Giles seemed to have put up a struggle, but to no avail. Which made sense as Vengeance Demons were not easy to kill according to what I knew of demonlore.

From my pocket, I took out a few tiny chests, which I expanded to normal size so that I could start filling them anything here that might have value. Most of Giles's stuff was just junk to me, but he owned an impressive book collection, all of which went into a trunk for later inspection.

I also took his magical bits of pieces. He owned among other things The Word of Valios which was a 15th Century talisman, crafted in Egypt, essential for completing the Sacrifice of Three, which was a way of ending the world. Rupert Giles bought it from a sorcerer at an estate sale at some point. In the show, it was stolen by three Vahrall demons, who sought to bring forth the end of the world and thew it into the Hellmouth for their sacrifice. Back in the BTVS my group currently called home I'd acquired the Word of Valios, but I took the one here as well if only so the demons couldn't use it.

Soon I found an Algurian Conjuring Orb which was used to perform the Algurian Body-Switching Spell. In the Angel show, a man called Marcus Roscoe was in possession of one of these orbs and used it to switch bodies with Angel. After reversing the switch between them, Angel destroyed the orb to prevent Marcus from ever body-switching again. Giles had one of them too, but I doubted he knew what it was for or he would have suggested using it when Faith switched bodies with Buffy in Season 5.

Another treasure I found was a Kraken's tooth, an artefact probably extracted from a real Kraken, used as a catalyst for transferring magical energies like a conduit. I'd read about them, but never seen one I might have use for it one day, so it went in a chest.

Another thing I recognised was an Orb of Thesulah, a magical crystal orb used as a spirit vault for the rituals of the undead. It was used to summon a human soul from the ether and stored it until the soul was transferred. For the most part, they were useless since the transliteration annals for the ritual was lost, rendering the remaining text indecipherable until members of my group had worked to fix them. I had no intention of cursing any more vampires, but that might change one day so I took the orb, as well as anything else that caught my eye.

With everything of value here taken I opened a door to the Cosmic Warehouse and floated the trunks into there. The books of stuff could be sorted later, for now, I had other things to do. My ship would soon be ready.

(Line Break)

**The Phoneix. Halloween Universe. **

Visually the Battlestar did not look that advanced, at least not on the outside, and that served me well as helped to hide just how advanced this vessel was. Anyone who managed to get on board the ship would notice how different the vessel looked on the inside.

Within the vessel, the image told a story of how advanced the technology involved really was. Here on the bridge of the new Battlestar, we had holographic displays both 2D and 3D, and from my captain's chair I could control the whole of the vessel, but it was best to have a crew as it meant far less strain for me. After all, I had to sleep, eat and do other stuff so I couldn't always be on the bridge.

The ship had the best hyperdrive tech, some of the most deadly weapons my group could come up with, two layers of shielding, a cloaking device that only the most advanced of civilizations could hope to get around, and many other fun toys.

"Gothic" Miranda called from over by the communications panel "I'm picking up a distress signal from a planet within in this system".

We'd been jumping from system to system, tracking signals that we'd hoped were signs of civilization, but most of them had proven belong to outposts, ships and colonies, that had been destroyed some time back. I didn't know by who, and by the looks of things, the destroyers had moved on some time ago.

Not that this worried me much as we did know where some civilised planets could be found, we just wanted to avoid them until we had more of an idea of how things worked around here. Soon enough we would find somewhere somewhat safe to visit.

"Bring it up," I ordered.

_"…quarian ship... crashed... slavers... help us"_

"Scan the source of that transmission" I commanded "and then focus on Quarian life signs. Let's see if the slavers are still about".

By the looks of things a small quarian vessel had crashed on this planet, shot down most likely. The quarians were humanoid aliens known for their skills with technology so they'd have value to any slavers, who would use them to maintain either their own technology or they'd sell them to others who valued such skills.

"We are picking up a ship" Samatha Carter let me know "We couldn't detect it before I don't know why".

I had quite a few of my companions with me on this voyage, when the other Battlestars became available they'd have their own ships to command and could explore on their own, for now, they would serve under me while gaining some experience of this insane universe. Although thinking on I might not want to divide our numbers so much. I'd have to give the matter some more thought once we had another Battlestar to be crewed.

"Do you have an image?" I questioned.

When the image appeared before me I knew right away what kind of scum commanded the vessel, and Cortana had more information for me.

"That is a Dark Eldar _Torture_-class Cruiser" the AI informed everyone "A common sight in Dark Eldar fleets".

And about as friendly as the name suggested.

"They some sort of stealth tech so unless we do a more focused scan I can't tell you much about it" Cortana then said, "Do you want me to focus scans on that ship?".

I did not want her to do that.

"No" I replied "Just keep scanning like we were before. They don't yet know that we know they are here".

That got Ahsoka's attention.

"How do you know that?" she asked me.

My apprentice was staying close to me, as she should.

"They are coming up behind us and they are doing it slowly," I said to her as I used the hologram projectors to show the Phoneix and the enemy vessel "They are planning to use shock and awe. When they get close enough they'll attack, try to cripple and then board us. The Dark Eldar are raiders and pirates, they won't want a fair fight, and if they knew we could see them they wouldn't be trying this tactic. They do something like send out a distress call and try to lure is in".

Cortana's hologram appeared and she had sensor data for me. Unlike on the Thunderchild, a ship that had been designed not to be compatible with an AI, the Phoenix's systems were open to the AI's control.

"I was subtle with the scans and I was able to locate several weapons batteries, torpedo tubes, something the files call Phantom Lances, Impaler Assault Modules, and I found the launch bays for Dark Eldar Attack Craft" she let us all know, "I think those lances are basically high-energy laser bolts".

Also, some Dark Eldar ships were equipped with Mimic Engines, devices that allowed them to mimic other kinds of ships, and were protected by Shadow Fields, the tech was not fully effective against our very advanced sensors, but we had sensor tech from the Ancients and the Asgard. The Eldar vessel had been built for speed and manoeuvrability, but it still had formidable firepower, at least when compared to other people's ships.

Another thing I knew was that unlike their Eldar cousins of the Craftworlds, the Dark Eldar cared little for practicality or aesthetics in their starship design. Instead, the Dark Eldar created their starships to be as horrifying and destructive as possible, designed purely for sating their perverse lust for brutality. Ships like the Torture-class cruiser often had corridor upon corridor filled with torture chambers and "arboretums" filled not with trees, but with bloody rows of still-living impaled victims. Because of this, and because there could be other horrors inside the ship, I did not plan to board the ship.

"What about the planet?" I asked.

We had some time before the Dark Eldar, or Drukhari to use their proper name, came into weapon's range. They didn't seem to be any rush.

"There's a settlement down," Carter told me from her station "They aren't making much effort to hide and its an odd collection of buildings down there. I think this is a raider settlement. I'm picking up raider ships".

"Raiders" was a collective term that refers to a number of different groups of pirates and criminals that prey on the shipping lanes, mostly on merchant vessels and cargo ships. They often had ties to smugglers, arms dealers, hijackers, and sometimes even have unofficial support from local governments when they acted as a kind of privateer force.

Samantha brought up an image of a raider fighter from the Babylon 5 universe. According to the data, I could now see the fighter was equipped with a weapons array and was controlled by a single pilot, they had no shields or any engines other than thrusters which meant their base had to be nearby. Perhaps the raiders had a moon base as well as a settlement on the nearby planet.

"A group of them are hiding near this world's moon" I was informed by an Asari crewmember "Are they worried about the cruiser?"

They weren't hiding because of the cruiser, the big ship was meant to destroy anyone trying to attack the raiders down on the planet, and given all the chaos in this galaxy, I didn't think anyone would bother to go after a bunch of crooks with a large force. Not when there things like the Borg to worry about.

"There are Quarian life signs on the planet" Samantha was now saying "and Human, Asari, Krogan, Vorcha, Kazon, Nausicaans, Orions, Ferengi, Weequay, the list goes on, and those are the life signs I'm picking up scattered all over the colony. I think the slaves are penned up in the middle, in a large building, but I can't be sure from this distance. Even our tech has limits".

Someone had put together a rather motley crew of space pirates and raiders, or they'd come together naturally for mutual protection. Although I did wonder how there were Weequay in this galaxy when the Star Wars hyperdrives couldn't reach other galaxies, yet this was a universe created with chaos magic, it would never much sense and there were forms of FTL travel that could reach other galaxies.

"The pirate base on the moon, I guess we can call it a base, is sending fighters at us" Cortana informed the bridge.

I knew this was when the cruiser would attack, they'd use the fighters as a distraction and to divert our weapon's fire. At this range, the fighters would be able to dodge, and the craft would likely be automated. So I ignored them and closed my eyes, taking control of the ship.

With the speed of thought, I used a tractor beam to pin the Torture-class cruiser in place, and then before its crew could react I opened fire with the pulse plasma weapons as well as the Star Wars style ion cannons. Many of the shots missed as the cruiser still had its shadow fields up, but this didn't matter much as Eldar ships were built for stealth and speed rather than toughness, and while the crew of the Torture-class tried to get their act together after taking a pounding I finished it off.

"No boarding action, no chance to acquire new tech, no mercy" Miranda commented, "That's not like you".

Normally it wasn't.

"Mercy towards the Dark Eldar is a good way to get stabbed when your guard is down," I said to her.

Before she could reply to that we needed to deal with the fighters, they were automated as expected, and on course to ram us as part of a distraction, so I used the lighter weapons to swot them like the bugs they were once they were optimal range.

"The pirate base on the moon has raised some sort of shield," Samatha told us all "and they have plenty of anti-air defences. So does the settlement on the planet".

A new hologram appeared and right away that while the moonbase could be easily dealt with I could tell that any sort of selective orbital bombardment was out of the question when it came to the settlement on the planet, and the sheer amount of power required to bring down the shield would destroy everything else in the area, including the slaves we should save.

Bombing runs in the Vipers were also out of the question due to the sheer number of anti-air weapons down there and the Vipers were starfighters, not bombers so they weren't well suited to such an operation. Which meant we'd have to resort to a ground assault like during the Battle of Hoth.

Then we could focus an attack on a small part of the shield while I used my Sling Ring to send Commando droids straight into the settlement, they could bring down the shield. The rest would be mopping up, or at least I hoped it would be.

We had plenty of droids for combat. Further use of time dilation technology at the moon base had allowed for the creation of thousands of battle droids which were all stored away in capsules. This droid army, which Cortana could control, was made up of sentry bots, commando droids, and other deadly robots.

First of all, we needed to send out the probes so that I would have places to picture in my mind when I started opening up portals and the detailed intelligence would help with the battle to come. Detailed intelligence won battles and I had very good probes some of which could phase shift through shields.

"We'll bombard the moon base and then focus our efforts on the planet," I said to the people on the bridge "Prepare for a ground assault".

(Line Break)

**Slaver Base. Halloween Universe.**

As an Archon**, **the leader of a Dark Eldar Kabal, the Drukhari called Lady Sh'aa was not a sentient lifeform to be trifled with. When she'd found herself in this strange universe she could have sought shelter in the Dark City, that was hidden within the Webway, as many of her kind now did, but Lady Sh'aa had seen an opportunity.

The drain on her soul by She Who Thirst was gone, or at least so greatly reduced that it no longer mattered, and in this part of the new galaxy that was rightfully hers to plunder there were no races who matched the technology of the Drukhari. So as long as they remained hidden and didn't attract the attention of the major powers in this galaxy which were becoming more organised as time passed, they could do as they desired.

Before any alliances could be made, and while most of the powers in the galaxy were still trying to understand what had happened, Sh'aa had begun putting together a pirate fleet while raiding the weak and defenceless. This had allowed her to generously gift future allies with faster forms of FTL and better weapons.

A risky idea, but it had paid off and as her growing fleet moved from system to system, plundering and taking slaves, more ships and followers had joined her fleet. After months of travel, they'd come across races that were better defended and more organised than those they'd preyed upon before.

At this point, Sh'aa had brought her unconventional Kabal to this world, that was out of the way and barely habitable. From this world, her ships raided while hidden behind shadow fields, targetting the weak, taking what they could, and bringing it to this world, before any of the military forces of their prey could react.

So as not to attract attention to this star system, and the barely habitable planet that Lady Sh'aa ruled, most of the pirate fleet was scattered about, never gathering at their home base for long. Until now this had kept them safe, right up into some super battleship had arrived in system, answering that damn distress call a ship they'd shot out had been able to get off before it crashed.

The battleship should have been ambushed, boarded, its crew killed or captured, before the craft was added to the fleet, only that hadn't worked out, and now the Kabal's base was under attack.

While the attacker's robot army had been kept away by the shields that they were now trying to bring down, that barrier had done nothing to prevent some small portals from opening and letting commando teams into her home.

Lady Sh'aa was not well pleased by this and when the shield had come down as the droid commandos took out the shield generators, her more cowardly followers had fled, and for this crime, she would hunt them down, flay them and decorate her rebuilt base with their rotting corpses.

Of course, she had to repel the attackers first, but they were members of lesser races, no match for her elite warriors who like her were Drukhari. Even now one of her underlings was leading a counter-attack made up fast-moving vehicles that would strike the enemy army, hitting them hard, withdrawing and then striking again before they could recover from the first blow.

Only this plan wasn't working out well the droids simply kept coming, and more appeared via portals, and out on the battlefield, they were backed up a few larger war machines, much like the Imperial Knights the Imperium humans sometimes sent into battle.

Lady Sh'aa sent out her Mandrakes who like all the inhabitants of the Dark City thrived on the infliction of pain and terror on other living things. As a result of their unsurpassed abilities at stealth, many Drukhari Archons sought to hire the Mandrakes' services for a realspace raid by his or her Kabal. Sh'aa had done the same, and they had stuck with her.

Mandrakes normally asked for a share of any slaves taken as their payment for their services, but sometimes for reasons unknown, they would ask for something far more arcane, such as a heartbeat, a true name, or a person's voice. Such requests were rarely denied, for the Mandrakes' only clothing was a patchwork garment created from the flayed skins of those who have betrayed them.

They were infamous for their ability to track down any quarry and they are able to manifest anywhere in the universe that shadows gather.

Lady Sh'aa had tasked her Mandrakes to destroy the droids and other invaders who were already within her small city, but they seemed to be having some trouble with that if the reports were to be believed.

This was because robots, who were performing well under the control of an AI, didn't panic when the shadows attacked them. Also since Mandrakes were creatures of shadow and cold they vulnerable to plasma weapons which were heat and light.

Another thing that didn't help was that two of the attackers were Force Users and able to sense danger, not that Sh'aa knew about the Force Users, well not yet.

She soon found out a lot about what two powerful Force Users could do when her palace came under attack. The palace was a much fortress as home, yet the attackers bypassed its walls and guns by opening portals directly inside, bypassing most of the defences.

Kabalite lords, or lady, in this case, tended to surround themselves with coteries made up of favoured retainers, pets and bodyguards. In the Dark City, an Archon could have a court made up from the looming, serpentine mercenaries known as Sslyth to packs of drooling, fang-mawed Ur-Ghuls from the haunted pyramids of Shaa-dom. As well Lhamaeans who lurked in their master's shadow, unobtrusive until the moment they strike, their poisoned blades slicing armour, flesh and bone. Such a retinue could be as varied as the tools in an overlord's torture chamber.

Sha'aa had a different sort of court, lacking the more traditional lesser races to use as a coterie she'd surrounded herself with Nietzschean captains, Kazon sect members, Kig-yar shipmistresses, rogue Asari huntresses, Batarian slave masters, even a few Krogan Battlemasters, as well as Narn warriors. She even had few monsters, such as werewolves, demons and mutants.

None of which mattered very much as the attackers sent in their commando droids in great numbers, who simply overwhelmed her most dangerous minions with their numbers while two beings with energy swords cut their way through Lady Sh'aa's court in an attempt to get to her. They understood that to slay the beast you needed to cut off its head.

The commando droids were only armed with plasma weapons and had no personal shields, only their armoured bodies to protect them from their foes, yet they moved with incredible coordination as they gunned down those they had been sent to destroy. Even those creatures who could not normally be killed by plasma weapons had their limits. Werewolf regeneration didn't help much when you were incinerated by focused plasma fire.

A male human seemed to be leading the attack, and he moved in a way no human should be able to, it was as if time itself had changed for him. Lady Sh'aa, whose reflexes and senses went beyond anything human, was the only one able to even track of the human as he used his black energy blade to slaughter his way through the court. Some of those who he killed didn't realise that were dead until the fighting stopped.

Lady Sh'aa crossed blades with the super-fast human, who had magically altered the flow of time, and while her superior reflexes and centuries of experience should have allowed her to win the fight, it was as if the man duelling her could respond to her moves before she made them. Which he could.

The pirate empire of Archon Sh'aa came to an end when she did, she was unable to block a strike that removed her head. Even once removed she survived long enough to see the last of her court fall before the attackers. They had won the day, and this world was now theirs to do with as they pleased. Such was the way of things.

(Line Break)

**Slaver Base. Halloween Universe.**

As I'd expected once the shield had come down and the raiders found themselves going up against a real fighting force, most of them had run. They'd fled this world in a motley collection of vessels that I hadn't even bothered ordering my ship to shoot down.

Those who failed to get to a ship in time, or had been left behind by fleeing crooks, well some of them did fight, and there were holdouts even now, but most had run for the hills. I wouldn't bother to have them hunted down.

Once we had finished looting this place for things of value and had saved the slaves, who I figured could be returned to their peoples as a gesture of goodwill that could lead to profitable trade deals, we would simply leave. I wasn't even going to bombard the settlement from orbit so perhaps a new group would settle here one day, or the raiders might return, but without their ships, they'd be no threat to anyone.

That was work for the bots. I was busy collecting DNA samples as well as looking for trophies of this battle. There were plenty of weapons around here that could be mounted on the walls of my chambers on the ship. The technology of the Dark Eldar woman who I killed should be studied, and I was sure that my science girls would get around to it one day. They had a lot to do already.

"You did great during the battle," I said to Ahsoka.

The alien babe wasn't one to clutter her living spaces with needless possessions, but like her Master, she was collecting a few mementoes of this day that she would carefully store away in the bigger on the inside chest I'd made for her.

"Thank you, Master" she replied, "But I just followed you".

I too had fought well. Using portals to quickly strike at a target before leaving was a Dark Eldar tactic that I'd used against them. Not that the Webway could compare to Sling Rings.

"Your modesty does you credit," I said to the alien babe "but it is okay to feel pride in your accomplishments as long as you don't let it go to your head".

Even after all this time, her Jedi training hadn't gone away. Likely it never would.

"Come on let's finish up here and get outside," I said to my apprentice "The rest of this settlement needs to be cleared and looted before we leave".


	10. Chapter 10

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

**Part 10**

**Slaver Base. Halloween World.**

By now I'd shifted into another form, one that had been dressed in power armour earlier, so that I could fight differently as I helped to mop up the remaining slavers. I'd called deeply upon the Force and upon my magical powers while fighting the leaders of these slavers so it was good to finish things the old fashioned way.

My army of commando droids was making short work of the remaining raiders, leaving me with very little work to do, which was good as I wasn't at my best right now, I'd taxed my powers too much during that battle, but I would be able to keep going for a little while longer without any danger.

The plasma rifle in my hands melted armour as well as flesh as I opened fire on some of the remaining raiders. Most were either dead or they'd run, I didn't care to pick off any stranglers as long as they didn't get in our way, and the only idiots who were still putting up a fight didn't last for long.

Not really surprising I'd won as I had an advanced organised army of killer robots who were coordinated by a powerful AI and because my powers had grown so great. The Old Religion that allowed me to alter the flow of time had made a big difference while taking out the leadership of the big raider gang.

Once the droids and I got inside the slave pens we ended up with a hostage situation, which I resolved by killing the hostage, not an easy thing to do since I wasn't the type to gun down innocent people, and then bringing the poor woman back to life after killing the fool who'd tried to use some poor girl as a shield.

After that little bit of drama, I had the bots start cleaning up the bodies, if we needed to we could sell their rather crude weapons in bulk to other parties in trade for rare bits of magic and technology. Although I'd rather avoid dealing in weapons.

As for the people here, I had no interest in slaves and if possible I'd return them to their homeworlds so as to generate some goodwill, before heading to the Migrant Fleet, which Tali wanted to find more than ever now we had people to return to it.

Not that I had to find it right away, there was no real-time limit as I had a new pair of Quantum Mirrors installed so that people could move between this ship and the Halloween Colony. When I needed to be elsewhere in the multiverse then someone else could command this ship while I worked elsewhere.

The slaves here who would soon be set free, they were a scared-looking bunch, made up mostly of attractive females from many species. Asari, Trill, Vulcans, Zamarons, Bereet, Twi'leks, and Togruta, which confirmed that Star Wars races were able to reach this galaxy, or that someone could reach them.

We even found a Crarfworld Eldar, a Farseer, they were the most potent and respected form of Eldar psyker due to their ability to foresee future events. A Farseer was once a Warlock, who became lost upon the Path of the Seer forever in the same way as the Exarchs neve left the Path of the Warrior. That was a fancy way of saying that they were unable to change career paths due to becoming obsessed with their jobs.

A council of the most powerful Farseers generally governed a Craftworld. Farseers possessed a wide diversity of psychic specialities with divination being the most common skill. They are most often known for using their vast psychic powers to see the possibilities of the future so that they can manipulate events to better ensure the survival of the Eldar species in the wake of the Fall.

An Eldar upon the Path of the Seer learns to harness their powers using complex, psychically sensitive Wraithbone runes. These act not only as prophetic tools but also as arcane wards that smoulder and burn out whenever the energies of the Warp flow too strong. With these runes, Farseers can learn to identify the course of reality that benefits them the most and steer their people accordingly.

On a personal level, their destiny is set in stone, a peculiar side-effect of the Farseer's obsession with the metaphysical sees their physical forms eventually turn into delicate psychocrystal. When the transformation is almost complete, the Farseer makes a journey to the Dome of Crystal Seers, joining his predecessors as an inert statue linked to the Infinity Circuit forever.

"So how did an Aeldari Farseer end up here?" I questioned.

With a gesture, I unlocked the cell and the Elder psychic got to her feet.

"Greeting mon-keigh" said the alien, insulting me even I sat her free, as was typical of someone from her race "You came as I knew you would".

That didn't answer my question.

"The tides of fate have brought me..."

I walked away at this point as the Eldar were not to be trusted and this alien clearly had some plan to use me for her own ends because that was what they did. They weren't as smart as they thought they were and I'd already figured out this Farseer's plan.

"Mon-keigh, wait!" the Eldar called out.

I kept walking.

"Not a monkey!" I shouted back.

I had better things to do than stand around and be insulted by a space elf.

(Line Break)

**Wolfram & Hart. LA.**

A slight rapping on the heavy wooden door caught the attention of Holland Manners who looked up from his desk just as the double doors opened. He was quick to note the presence of Lindsey McDonald; one of the rising stars in the firm, the young man confidently entered his office holding a plain manila envelope.

Switching his phone from one cheek to the other Holland held up a finger to still Lindsey from speaking, then he returned his attention back to the phone.

"Yes, yes I know," Holland said somewhat irritably. "Make sure he understands that he signed the deal in good faith with the firm more than a decade ago. Yes, I…yes I know the contract stated quite clearly; eternal life in exchange for his firstborn son, which is a damn good deal if you ask me, too good in fact. I would have made him sacrifice all of his children...well it's the price he has to pay; he can't go back on the deal now".

There was a pause as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke.

"Inform him we have a contract and that he can't back out now," Holland told the caller "and tell him that if he tries he'll lose his second born to the sacrifice as well...It's too late for that, he should have thought about that earlier...then inform him that the Senior Partners take a very dim view of trying to break a contract".

The silence from Holland dragged on as whoever was on the other end of the line worked to placate the boss. While this happened Holland's look of annoyance slowly shifted to one of satisfaction, a tight smile finally edging its way on to his face.

"Yes Lilah, an excellent suggestion I must say" the older lawyer was now saying "I'll leave it in your capable hands then. Report back to me when you have something"

Lindsey managed to keep his grin in place, but internally he couldn't help but sigh as he listened to Lilah, as always, squirm her way out of taking the blame for screwing up yet another situation. He didn't know how she did it, but somehow she had managed to dodge every failure that should have long ago terminated her employment with Wolfram and Hart. It had to be due to that powerful mage she'd scored as a client.

Still, even her luck had to run out someday. And in the meantime, he could do worse than show how useful a real employee could be to Holland. Stepping up to the desk as his boss hung up the phone and rubbed a tired hand over his face, the lawyer placed the folder on the boss's desk.

"What is the world coming too?" Holland finally asked, his gaze still directed at the ceiling, "when a client of our firm decides to have an unexpected change of his dark heart. How far have their standards fallen if they let a little thing like love get in the way of immortality? It's ridiculous!".

Holland turned his gaze down from the ceiling at that, offering his favourite subordinate a slightly tired smile and gesturing for him to take a seat, which Lindsey did.

"Now, what can I do for you Lindsey?" the older man asked.

"My report, sir, on the latest developments in Sunnydale," the Texan said while tapping the folder, "I thought you might want to hear about this".

"What can you tell me?" Holland asked, pointedly not making the slightest move to open the proffered folder "What is happening on the Hellmouth?".

Holland was very much a 'hands-on' man; it was one of the very few things Lindsey admired about him.

"I spoke to the psychics and it looks as if the Sisterhood of Jhe will fail to open the Hellmouth," said Lindsey.

Which would please the Senior Partners as they wanted the world to end on their timetable. Holland was pleased as well as he didn't want the world to end either.

"Its good to know the world will keep spinning" he commented, "at least for now".

Holland nodded and took the folder.

"Good work" he praised "We'll keep an eye on Sunnydale for now, just remember that the Partners are eager not to upset our mage friend so keep an eye on that town from a distance".

Without that Lindsey got up, left his boss's office and went back to work.

(Line Break)

**The Phoneix. Hyperspace.**

Since Miranda Lawson had finally given over control of our Halloween Colony to some of the locals she now had some free time, as such she'd come on this trip with us, it had been some time since the former Cerberus operative had been without any work to do, and since she liked to stay busy she'd come to me for something to do. Right now that involved her and Seven of Nine of lying on a big bed with me as I tormented their naked bodies.

Well, they wouldn't consider it to be torment as Seven outright enjoyed this treatment as I flooded their bodies with pleasure using my powers while twisting their nipples with special clamps and dripping hot wax on their smooth, sensitive skin.

"Gothic, you mentioned doing a ten year Santa Claus Jump recently," said Miranda.

Seven was gagged so she couldn't join this conversation, and I was surprised that Miranda could talk right now. Still, I stopped using my powers on her as clearly she had something important to talk about.

"I did" I replied.

Recently Jump Chan had popped in to suggest it, and she'd offered me a big prize at the end of the ten years, I had no idea what it could be, but Chan hinted that it would help me with the Final Jump, and it wouldn't take me much effort to be Santa so I could spend a lot of that decade going over the vast amounts of information on both magic and technology that we'd gotten from this universe.

"When you were sucking on my nipples earlier I got to thinking that we should adopt another kid," Miranda told me as I played with her breasts some more "A daughter who can find in this world to raise during the Santa Jump. Someone about the same age as Jane was when you adopted her, she'd be like a little sister for Jane, Amy and Faith to spend time with".

I stopped having fun with her body as Miranda got serious with me.

"Gothic I've spent many years running things for you and I don't regret doing that," she said to me "but now I want something back. Let me adopt someone from the Halloween World, a daughter, no one too young, that wouldn't be safe on Jump Chain, but the Santa Jump is a whole decade in a Jump that shouldn't be dangerous".

Well, Miranda did have some broodiness in her, and during the Santa Jump it should be safe for Miranda to focus on raising a daughter, however, there could be issues.

"You want to raise a girl to join my companions?" I asked "That gets kind of awkward when they become adults. Look at Jane".

Miranda smirked.

"What did you expect?" she wondered "Who'd ever compared to you, and it's not like your related by blood, and it isn't like you used to change her diapers".

That would make the whole thing much, much creepier.

"They won't be able to come on our vacation between the Jumps" I pointed out "That won't be a family-friendly Jump".

Miranda considered this.

"If you take the resort option we can keep the kid away from the grown-up stuff," she said, "It's only a month and other places will have family-friendly options, and if the kid gets bored that's why we have stasis booths".

That was an option.

"Find a suitable kid and if I like her you can adopt," I told Miranda.

Given that I already had quite a lot of companions the child would have to be exceptional, but I figured that the genetically engineered woman would find someone suitable.

"You think about that kind of thing when I suck on your nipples?" I asked Miranda, after some kissing.

She laughed.

"I did wonder if there was some magic potion you could brew up to make me lactate milk for you" she admitted, "I miss the days when my breasts were your favourite toys".

That was something I might be able to manage. I'd give it some thought. For now, I had more pain and pleasure to administer before we dropped out of hyperspace.

(Line Break)

**Migrant Fleet. Halloween Universe.**

Also known as the Flotilla, the Migrant Fleet was the massive collection of starships that became home to the quarians after they were driven from their homeworld by the geth. The Migrant Fleet consisted of roughly fifty thousand ships that housed about seventeen million quarians in total. The Fleet is so large it can take days for all the ships to pass through a mass relay. Some of the vessels date back to the original flight from the geth three centuries ago.

The Migrant Fleet was rarely welcoming to outsiders, as any risk to the Fleet is a risk to the quarian species. Quarians rarely leave except to go on Pilgrimage; but ships sometimes leave on an individual basis to pursue their own goals, on missions that can last days or years, but they usually return, unless they got shot down like the ship whose crew we'd saved from slavers.

Tali had just finished giving the passcode, which was more of a poem than anything else, and she was now in contact with the Admiralty Board, a group of people she knew very well. She'd likely spend a few days with the fleet, convincing them she was an alternate version of their Tali'Zorah before we sort out any trades.

It would help that we have people to return to them and that we would be offering technology freely as gifts, just some minor stuff, and that we were prepared to give them more in exchange for any star charts they had of this galaxy and other information they'd acquired on this universe.

I'd already spoken to Tali on this subject and I'd authorised her to be generous because the Migrant Fleet was no threat to us and I'd always had a soft spot for the quarian people. While she made the deals I'd used the Quantum Mirror to return to Sunnydale in order to attend to matters in what world.

"Human I will speak to you!" a voice called out.

At least she wasn't calling me monkey anymore.

"Fucking space elves" I muttered.

I didn't care if her Eldar ears allowed her to hear that or not.

"What do you want Farseer Laelya?" I asked.

That blasted woman had done something to prevent her from getting taken off the ship with the other none Quarians at the last port we'd stopped off at, some sort of psychic tricky no doubt.

Eldar Farseers were all about lies and tricky. I knew this was one lying because she'd claimed to have foreseen me coming to that raider settlement despite that I couldn't be scryed like that. So she can't have known I'd come to that world, she may have sensed that something important would happen, but I figured she was just trying to take advantage of someone she wanted to use. She'd know that anyone with the power to so easily defeat a raider gang led by one of her dark kin would be strong enough to take other foes of her craftworld.

"To speak with you," she said "The tides of fate...".

I stopped her there.

"Please don't talk like that" I requested "I'm not some superstitious savage. There is no fate but what we make".

That shut her up for a second.

"Very well," she said, before starting again "I used my people's method of divining the future to foresee the many threats to the Craftworlds. The pirates you destroyed were one of those threats. I attempted to end that threat with a small strike force, and failed, I did not fully understand my visions, but now things are clear to me, you are the one who will defeat the threats I have foreseen".

That didn't interest me.

"I won't be getting involved," I told the space elf "Your people can take care of their own problems. I won't be used by you".

The Farseer didn't go off in a huff as I'd expected.

"In exchange for your aid in dealing with these threats, I am willing to assist you, to foresee events for you" she offered.

While I didn't trust the Eldar, and one of them would never see me as an equal never mind as a superior, I did know that my Perks that encouraged loyalty could win the Farseer to my cause, but I did not know if I wanted an Eldar as a companion. I'd have to give it more thought.

"I have some other business to attend to now," I said to the Seer "I'll discuss the future with you later".

With that, she left the bridge,

"Do your best to keep an eye on that one" I ordered the bridge crew "If she makes a move then kill her".

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

"It's Buffy's 18th birthday party tonight," Jane told me as she headed out the door "So that means her Cruciamentum is coming up".

I wasn't worried about this as this version of Buffy couldn't really die until the end of season 5 because of the way I'd set up this Jump. Aside from that and the thing with the Sisterhood all the portents suggested that nothing much would happen for the rest of the year, mostly because the mayor had long been dealt with, which would leave me free to spend more time in the Halloween Universe as planned.

There was no Anya around to trick Willow into summoning her vampire double, and while Willow was no getting into witchcraft she was doing so under the tutelage of other magic users so it should be safer. Also, she was now dating Tara, no real surprise there, it was just sooner than expected.

There had been no MOO incident so far and if Buffy did end up with telepathic powers I had ways of dealing with that and I already knew the cure.

After that, I really had the prom to worry about, and I would need to deal with the fucker who planned to set some demon dogs to lose on the prom as I didn't want to end my time as High School Principal with a bunch of dead students.

I wanted to end my teaching career soon as it bored me and I had better things to do these days. The job had always been a cover for the sake of the Watchers who believed I worked for them, that wouldn't last much longer and I wanted to end things on my terms so I could just buy them off as I had done with the White House, who were behaving themselves.

"Are you off out?" I asked my adopted daughter.

She'd gotten dressed up to out. I could tell as like Faith she didn't tend to bother wearing much while at home.

"I have a date," she told me.

Jane's date turned out to be Jonathan Levinson was a Sunnydale High student, warlock, and member of the Trio. Not that he was evil.

"I didn't say you could date," I told my adopted daughter.

She seemed amused by this.

"I'm 18 so it's not up to you anymore" she replied "but don't worry I won't go further than kissing. I just want to have a date before I graduate".

Well, that seemed reasonable and when Jonathan Levison arrived to pick Jane up I resisted the urge to Force Choke him to death. I was sure that she was only going on this date to make me jealous, and it was working.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"Oh, dear," said a British voice.

Everyone turned to Giles as he entered the library.

"I just consulted with the spirit guides. It would appear the Sisterhood of Jhe will tomorrow night attempt to open up the Hellmouth" he informed us "That explains why we've had so much demonic activity over the past week, I suspect the Hellmouth has periods of increased activity. Which on the plus side means that after tomorrow it will become less active over time".

From what I knew of spirit guides they weren't normally this helpful, mystic guides often weren't as they worked for the Powers, who only cared for balance. Given the usefulness of this freely given information, I felt it safe to assume that what was coming our way was super bad.

"The one under the school," Buffy commented.

"It's the only active one in America," Giles told her.

Well, there had been one in Cleveland, but perhaps the Watcher had forgotten about it.

"What's important is dealing with this threat" the older Watcher went on to say "Damien you seem to be skilled at coming up with plans of action. Care to do the honours?".

I was actually in charge of this little down, and people remembered that sometimes. I'd remind them, but that would make me seem petty, plus it would no doubt lead to more work, and I had better things to do.

"These Sisterhood demons are heavy hitters" I mused "And I'm guessing that they're going to want to be at the Hellmouth to prevent anyone stopping the Hellmouth opening. In that case, our strategy has to involve making sure that the Jhe demons don't get here. Also, we need to contain the Hellmouth of possible".

While I had somewhat prepared for the return of the Old Ones I'd rather avoid having to fight massive demons.

"I'm going to need every magic-user," Giles said as he looked towards Willow, Amy, and Tara in turn, "to aid me in re-closing the Hellmouth should it open".

So the rest of us, we'd have to protect the magic-users

"Okay," I stated, before taking a second to reassess what I'd been about to say. "Well if we bar and chain the back door to the library, there's only one corridor leading to the library from the front entrance. With two direct corridors leading to it, one from the foyer, and one from the science department".

I knew the layout of the school rather well.

"I'm going to split the rest of us into three groups," I said while dividing the forces we had here "Buffy and I will be at the front entrance of the school which is the most direct route and will see the most action. We'll have some of my robots to back us up as well".

Seemed simple enough, and with the bots, we'd have both numbers as well firepower on our side.

"Not a good idea," Buffy told me as shook her head. "Even with magic items, no one other than us can go hand to hand with those the evil sorority sisters".

This made me smile as it wasn't at all true, it was just that Buffy didn't understand how powerful my group could be.

"Oh, they'll be no need for hand to hand combat" I assured her "We'll just shoot the demons before they got close enough to use their superior strength".

And for that, we'd need the right weapons, so it was time to show the locals what sort of firepower I had to offer.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

"Oh wow," Amy muttered, "I knew he was a nerd, but this is just ridiculous!"

With my enhanced hearing, I didn't miss that, but chose not to respond, instead of striding over to the secret door, before placing my left hand on the scanner while typing the key code in with my right. This part of CRD was unknown to even members of my own group and it was very secure.

"ACCESS GRANTED" an electronic voice rang out as the door opened.

"Holy shit," Faith gasped as the room filled with light, revealing an extensive armoury "Did you build this?".

In the centre stood stands upon which light body armour and helmets hung together with Kevlar jackets. On the far wall hung a vast selection of weapons such as spears, double-bladed axes, throwing axes, halberds, throwing stars, and pole-arms. The wall to the right was filled with swords, Roman Gladius' shone next to Viking Spathas and Scottish Claymores. Turkish Yatagans were likewise arrayed next to rapiers and short swords. Swords from non-European nations were also displayed, the Egyptian Khopeshs, Arabian Scimitars, the Japanese Katana and Wakizashi, Indian Khandas and Tulwars. The wall by the door had more exotic weaponry such as South American Bolos, Australian Boomerangs, Japanese Shuriken, alongside more traditional bows, spears, and maces. Many of the weapons were enchanted in minor ways and had all been forged by me as I practised my smithing skills. I kept the more powerful magical weapons inside the Asgardian Armoury, but I'd had a backup armoury installed here in case we needed.

As impressive as this display was, this was just one room. In the next room, the door to which was hidden by a glamour my witches had created for me, were the guns. Oh so many guns, a few AK-47s, and P-90s, a Heckler & Koch HK433, a Bullpup Multirole Combat Rifle, an AR-57, an L22 Carbine, and far more that I didn't even know the names of. As for shotguns stored here, I had an Armsel Striker, a Benelli M3, a Franchi SPAS-12, also there were some less dangerous energy weapons like phase pistols and laser rifles. None of these guns could harm anyone in my group who wore armour, and while we had enchantments to protect from all kinds of physical harm it was still a good idea to wear armour that could absorb energy, kinetic or otherwise.

"Anyone else think he'd a perfect fit for the postal service?" joked Mrs Calander

Faith smirked at me

"Daddy got guns," she said.

Indeed Daddy did.

"The ammunition store is down in the basement," I told the group "and not just your ordinary bullets either. We've got incendiary, explosive, and armour-piercing too. I've also got a selection of grenades, fragmentation, smoke, incendiary, and stun. I've even got tazers, holy water in pepper spray cans and brass knuckles made from melted down crosses".

It was amazing what you make when you had the kind of technology I had. Plus I'd gotten a lot of holy oils and blessed silver from the Sunnydale in the Halloween World, and I used to it make as many weapons as I could a bit holy. This was good when you had to fight demonic forces.

"Feel free to take any hand to hand combat weapon you feel comfortable using," I told the group of people with me "I can always make more".

"I was thinking that all those outside of the room could be armed with the shotguns while you did your thing in the library," I said to Giles.

Willow rather cutely raised her hand before asking her question.

"Where are the science fiction weapons?" she wondered "You have ray guns that can vaporise people. Where are they?".

She'd clearly noted that there were no proper phasers or disruptors here. Clearly she'd been keeping track of the kid of weaponry my group had access to. Jane may have let things slip as well, not on purpose, but teenage girls did like to talk.

"We have a few here, some more at the mansion," I told her, not mentioning the Halloween colony or the Cosmic Warehouse which contained even more weapons "Its best not to put all your eggs in one basket".

I then turned to the group.

"We'll met back here after school and get ready to save the world" I said "We'll need time for some basic weapons training. Should take more than a few hours".

Morgana and I had done our best to foresee what would happen tonight and while the signs looked favourable to us I still wanted a lot of firepower guarding the Hellmouth tonight.

(Line Break)

**Highschool. Sunnydale.**

"Is that it?" Buffy asked shortly after the last member of the Sisterhood of Jhe was vapourised by my Alien Blaster "Isn't there suppose to be more?".

As soon as she had spoken those words the Hellmouth opened and a creature that looked as if it had escaped from H.P Lovecraft's nightmares broke into our reality. We didn't see, but we heard it and soon went running towards the library.

No doubt it was evil and had designs on destroying the world, but that hardly mattered as while my Alien Blaster didn't destroy the monster it did cause it to retreat back into whatever hell had spawned it. Guess you couldn't vaporise all the demons.

While I'd been shooting Giles, and the witches, some of which I'd loaned hin, managed to cast the spell needed to close the Hellmouth. This all happened very quickly, and with not much in the way of fuss.

"Hold on," I said, before contacting Fred who was keeping an eye on the scanners that I used to keep an eye on things here in town "Any other activity?".

Within a moment she was informing me of the situation.

"No vampires above ground, and just a few demons, some inside homes, a dozen or so in demon bars we know about" she reported, "Looks like the monsters were keeping their heads down".

By now we'd set up more than enough sensor equipment to keep track of everything going in town, but we filtered out the humans and animals as that was just too much information to be handled.

That the rest of the demons were keeping their heads down surprise as most demons didn't want the world to end and for the Old Ones to return, because then they'd go down on the food chain, and I was sure that many of their tribes had stories of past ages were their races were forced into slave armies as the Old Ones waged war upon one another

I then turned to Buffy, and to the rest of my girls who were all now gathered in the library.

"Yeah, that's it," I told her "Other than the clean up".

Which wasn't much of concern. Vaporising monsters left little to sweep up off the floor, and while there was some rubble from when the Hellmouth had opened, it wouldn't take too long to pick up. I'd have the bots I'd brought with me do that work.

"Damien and I can handle this" Giles informed the group "Best that you children aren't here should the police arrive".

Given how heavily armed and armoured we were this was wise. Guns and schools really didn't mix well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 11**

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Tali entered my private quarters and after taking off her helmet she came to join me on the couch that I was currently resting on. She did this by sitting on my lap rather than acquiring a seat of her own. She seemed playful and happy as she took a moment to look around the quarters I made use of while staying here on the ship.

To begin with, it had been a rather basic room, with just a bed, a couch, a table, a wardrobe and a data reading device, as well as a tiny en-suite bathroom, this was what the robots who built the ship had put here, but I had already added some decorations.

I'd mounted some weapons on the wall, part of the spoils of war taken from the slaver settlement we'd recently attacked, as well as a few bits and pieces from foes I'd personal slain during the recent battle. I'd put up some shelves so that I could display some helmets and other trophies from fallen foes. None of it was stuff I wanted to keep in the long term because if I had they'd already be within the Cosmic Warehouse inside a special chest, or stored away in a capsule.

On the table, I'd laid out some runestones and Tarot cards as part of my efforts to foresee the future, so far everything seemed fine, but I knew that it was very dangerous in this universe as my Judgement Day Perk kept me updated about worlds ending in this universe over the next century. Not that I had any desire to prevent them, but it was good to know what places to avoid.

"So did you have a good time?" I asked.

It was clear that she had done. I could sense her good mood.

"Oh yes," she said as she wiggled a little on my lap, "It was nice to spend some time with my own people".

Tali reached into her suit and took out a data crystal, which she then inserted into a reader that rested on the nearby table. The display soon told me all about the trade deals she'd been making, what my group had given them, and what we'd gotten back in return.

"You gave them a lot of technology" I commented.

Replicators, hyperdrive, transporters, and energy shields, no physical examples of these technologies, but enough detailed instructions on how to build them. All we'd gotten in return were star charts and some detailed scans of a few points of interest. This included information on habitable planets, the hunting grounds of some raider groups, and places to go if you wanted to trade.

"I didn't give them access to our best stuff, and it's not like the fleet has the resources to become a threat" Tali assured me "and we are getting a couple of engineers to add to the crew".

Quarian engineers were worth their weight in naquadah even when working with technology they knew next to nothing about because they could learn so fast. Of course, they'd share everything they learned about this ship with their people, but they'd not be able to make much use of the intelligence as they didn't have the industry or the right tools to recreate any decent tech of mine.

"There are a few raider bases in this sector of the galaxy that fleet ran into," Tali told me "I figured that we could hit them if we need more goods to trade".

And if that meant the fleet was safer then all the happier it would make my sexy little combat engineer.

"I also got something for your personal enjoyment" Tali let me know as she leaned over to press a few buttons on the data reader "A special thank you from the Quarian people, well from two of us anyway".

The 2D image of naked Tali soon filled the screen, and she wasn't alone in the picture, a younger-looking version of her was standing next to her on the monitor.

"I met the version of me from this universe" my Tali explained, "I told her all about you and the tech we pretty much gave to the Migrant Fleet, she was very impressed, and I talked her into giving you some special. She's too inexperienced for a threesome, so we compromised and took pictures for you".

Only by looking at the images could I tell that my version of Tali had matured, not that she looked old to me. It wasn't anything physical that could be pointed to, yet I could tell them apart.

"Oh I look old" the alien on my lap complained.

"You're still very sexy to me," I told Tali.

Rather than reply to that. She got up and began to unzip her suit, which was much easier to take off than what other Quarians wore as this alien babe had no need to worry about her immune system. Once she was naked I took her by the arm and laid her over my lap like the naughty girl that she was.

Then one of my hands lifted as though of its own accord before it swooped down, spanking her, and creating a visually appetizing wobble effect.

"Gothic, you _bosh'tet_!" Tali yelled, "At least warn me first".

I spank her again.

"Don't you use that language when referring to me," I said "You naughty girl, going off and taking naked pictures of yourself like that, and with someone who isn't part of our group. That is against the rules".

While this spanking was more about me showing how easily I could dominate her, and how much she loved that about me. She did need reminding of her place. Plus it was only natural for me to act possessive right now as I didn't want to rejoin her people. A selfish desire and I didn't think that she'd leave me, but I felt the need to stake my claim.

"Yes, but she's me!" Tali protested "and I did it for you, to turn you on".

The alien babe stopped talking as she realised something rather obvious. She should have known better

"Oh, right I can feel that it's working," she said, " Now I feel silly".

Since she was over my lap so she could feel my erection, and it was something she soon got to see in person as I began to undress. Once I'd done that I picked up the alien babe and threw her onto the bed, she rolled on to her back, but I forced her on to her stomach, which led to her sticking her ass in the air.

"You do love my ass," she said as I started to fuck her from behind.

For once I didn't use my powers, not that I really needed to as Tali sounded as if she was having lots of fun as I began to pound her warm, wet and purple cocksleeve.

"I do love" I was now confirming.

Without warning, I used a little spell I knew, there was even a spell for better anal sex, to prepare her other hole before I switched targets and began fucking her ass.

"Oh no, what did I get myself into?" Tali asked herself.

She didn't try to stop me or even protest my actions. She understood her place and right now that place was on my bed getting her bum used as a fuckhole. This wasn't even anything new to her as I'd done plenty of times before. She was so used to it that the alien babe managed to finger herself while still keeping her balance as I slammed into her.

"Oh yes!" she called out as I kept putting it to her "My ass is your favourite".

Some of my other girls would debate that, but I didn't mention this as I was enjoying that part of her body too much.

"Cum inside me" Tali encouraged "I want you to fill my butt with your cum".

She kept on saying things like that until I made them a reality, cumming inside her purple booty as she called out my name.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

As it turned out trading with the Migrant Fleet had been a great idea as while they had very little in terms of material goods they did have good star charts as they'd been flying around this insane galaxy for over a year, trying to avoid danger while also trying to harvest resources and as such, so they'd mapped a few planets, including one I was already familiar with.

While the Battlestar orbited this world I studied the data our scans were bringing in as several people on the bridge paged through digital copies of Geroge R.R Martins work, he had actually finished the books in one version of the universes I'd been to.

"So that's Westeros down there," I said.

We'd compared the Quarian maps to the ones in on our files and the ones we were taking right now. They all matched. We'd even deployed some probes as satellites so that we could keep an eye on the whole planet if we so desired.

"The planet's rotation and axial tilt seem normal enough," I was now saying "The weird seasons must be a magic thing".

Other than that the world below was typical for an Earth-like planet. Sure it was a little larger than Earth, but the gravity seemed to be the same so the difference must be in the mass, this world could have less heavy metals in its crust.

"So are we going down there?" Ahsoka asked me.

This was debatable because while my inner geek wanted to go down there and see in person the world of Fire and Ice, it was a sucky place and had nothing really to offer. The people were cruel and stupid, the magic wasn't impressive, and their culture was rather crude.

"Well, I would like a sword made from Valyrian steel," I said to my cute apprentice.

Valyrian Steel was a form of metal that was forged in the days of the mighty Valyrian Freehold. When fashioned into bladed weapons, the steel could hold an especially keen edge, remaining sharp forever without the need for honing, at least according to the files. Aside from its sharpness, Valyrian steel was remarkable due to its strength and lightweight in comparison to ordinary steel, as well as by a distinctive rippled pattern visible in blades made from it.

Along with dragonglass, Valyrian steel is one of the few known substances that can kill White Walkers, although this property is not widely known, apparently not even to the White Walkers themselves. If it had been the White Walker who faced off against Jon Snow during their attack on the Wilding settlement would have been more careful.

Like much of the Freehold's recorded knowledge, the secret of forging Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom of Valyria. After this point, creating new Valyrian steel weapons became impossible, so the original method can only be speculated: Some stories claim that the metal was imbued with magic spells and forged with dragonfire, though no one can confirm or deny this.

Whatever the case, the material was expensive even during the Freehold's apex, so by the time of the Doom, Valyrian steel swords such as House Stark's Ice were already valued heirlooms passed down from one generation to the next in powerful noble families.

A few skilled smiths on the planet below could reforge Valyrian steel weapons by melting down existing ones, but for them, it must be a difficult process. The master-blacksmiths of Qohor are among the very few who can accomplish this feat, but even they don't know how to create entirely new Valyrian steel swords and are famously secretive about how the reforging process works.

"Actually I should get a DNA sample from Daenerys Targaryen" I mentioned, "She's immune to fire and it might be a genetic thing".

Aside from the immune to fire thing she also must somehow deal with the smoke filling her lungs, and the lack of oxygen. So perhaps that was magical, but I wouldn't mind checking out her DNA. As for the woman herself, well the TV ending was nothing compared to what happened to her in the books. I even considered killing her in order to save King's Landing, but if I did that the White Walkers might win.

I decided at this point not to get involved. I just wanted a couple of samples, a Valyrian steel weapon and a certain Queen's DNA, neither of which would be hard to get. A probe could get the DNA I desired while the future Mad Queen slept and once one of my probes had scanned a Valyrian steel we'd be able to scan the whole planet, find some of it which was separated from people and then beam it up to the ship.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Halloween Verse.**

As he sat in this office gently passing his baseball from hand to hand Benjamin Sisko realised that he was somewhat used to the strangeness of his post even after the event which had seemed to transport himself and the entire station to this dangerous new universe.

According to his science officer, a Trill woman by the name of Jadzia Dax, they hadn't actually gone anywhere, they'd come into existence in this universe, along with everything else that didn't seem to make sense here, but Sisko felt like the real him so he acted as if he was the only Benjamin Sisko in existence.

There was a lot of strangeness to get used to. Sure some things were the same, the station had remained within the Bajoran system at the mouth of the wormhole, and the station was more or less the frontier for the Federation, but aside from that everything else had changed.

The Alpha Quadrant used to contain a handful of major powers, the Federation, The Romulan Empire, and the Klingon Empire, as well as lessers powers such as the Breen, the Gorn, and so on. Humanity and many other races had been united under the banner of the Federation.

These days things were different and many human factions existed in the same space as the Federation. Factions such as the Earth Alliance, the Systems Alliance, the Terran Federation, the UNSC, The United Citizen's Federation, The United Systems, The Union of Allied Planets, the list went on, and they all claimed their own worlds with the Alpha Quadrant.

The whole thing was a big damn mess that Sisko felt glad that he didn't have to sort out, as not only did they have all those factions arguing over who owned what, there were new hostile alien races and powers to worry about as well, and they were getting more organised too as time went by.

Raiders, pirates, slavers, smugglers, gunrunners, they were all out there trying to make a profit. Thankfully Deep Space Nine remained a bastion of civilization in the vast chaos. Not only was the station well-armed and shielded, thanks to some upgrades, but they'd also made allies with some lost souls that ensured mutual protection. DS9 kept their ships running and in turn, they protected the station by helping to drive off the bad guys.

Many vessels from across the quadrant had visited the station back before the event, or at least that was how he remembered it, but now ships from many different universes came to dock at the station as it acted as a free port of sorts, and was open to anyone willing to follow the station rules, unlike other Federation outposts, as while the station was administrated by Starfleet it was a Bajoran station.

This meant that ships from factions who were somewhat hostile to the Federation, at least on a political level, could visit the station and come here to trade with peoples they wouldn't normally be so friendly with. Races at war with each other kept the peace while in the Bajoran system, and many an independent ship docked at the station knowing that they would be treated well as long as they behaved themselves.

"Commander, there's an unknown ship entering the system" Mayor Kira reported over the comm.

The Starfleet Officer quickly made his way in Ops.

"On-screen" he ordered.

Nothing appeared on the screen.

"Old man?" he queried of Dax.

The alien woman tried to adjust the sensors.

"We can't detect the ship directly" she soon reported, "however, it is there, I'm picking up engine emissions and some other readings, we could get weapons to lock if we really needed to".

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

"Hail them," Sisko said next.

The call was answered right away, and the people in Ops saw a human male with dark hair who wore some kind of armour sitting in a chair. The angle of the image didn't allow the DS9 crew to see much of the strange ship's bridge, but they were able to see enough to know that the human had people under his command. The only other person they could make out clearly was a non-human humanoid alien who had no hair, she was mostly orange in colour and she carried two small devices on her belt that Sisko knew were a kind of weapon.

"I'm Commander Benjamin Sisko of the space station Deep Space Nine" he greeted "We seem to be having some trouble detecting your ship, can you explain this?".

The man on the screen smiled slightly as if pleased by this news.

"It's a kind of magic," he said, before introducing himself "I'm Gothic, Captain of the independent vessel _Phoenix_".

Sisko resisted the urge to sign. Magic was a real and active force in this universe there was no denying that. It was just as a Starfleet officer he'd been trained to seek out the truth of the universe's mysteries so that they could be better understood. Magic didn't make sense according to their science and this frustrated many a Starfleet Officer. In contrast, the Bajorans simply accepted it. Perhaps their relationship with the Prophets made it easier for them to accept that somethings didn't need to make sense. Worlds governed by either science and magic, sometimes both, had become fused in a universe that could accept these things without all existence falling apart.

"I see," said Sisko even though he didn't "May I inquire as to why you are here?".

The man on the screen transmitted some information, or someone else did as the figure on the screen didn't even move.

"He's sending us an inventory of cargo by the looks of things and a list of technologies" Miles O'Brien.

"Stuff I'm willing to trade for" explained the captain of the unknown ship "There's bound to be something on your list you want, and my crew will want shore leave".

Sisko felt himself relax. These newcomers were just more traders looking to make a profit, to open up new markets and to acquire exotic goods, hardly uncommon in this odd universe, and not unwelcome either as trade often led to more lasting alliances.

"We're also looking for up to date star charts and any information on planets, or friendly outposts that we can trade with in the future," said Captain Gothic "We have charts of our to trade so I'll send someone to discuss that with you when you allow one our shuttles to dock".

Deep Space Nine had a limited number of airlocks and docking bays, but Sisko was sure that they'd soon be able to free up some room.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Halloween Verse.**

We'd been sent a file by someone on the station that told us about the rules and regulations, including what can and can't be brought on board. An example of this was what while projectile weapons and energy weapons such as phasers were only allowed be carried around by security personal close combat weapons such as lightsabers and swords were fine as long as they were cultural weapons. Which explained why Jedi Knights were allowed to carry their lightsabers and other kinds of knights were allowed to keep their swords on their person.

Since I still was technically a knight of Camelot I'd decided to wear the armour of such a knight, only made from superior materials, and a magical sword. I'd made this armour many years ago while serving King Uthur as a knight. While it looked steel it was not.

As for a sword, I'd decided to wear a sword that my probes had found while scanning Planetos for Valyrian steel. I'd not wanted to steal a sword as then it wouldn't really be mine, and while I could take one of the special weapons from a defeated foe that would have been a waste of my time when I could simply salvage such a weapon.

So I'd recovered Brightroar a Valyrian steel sword that came into the possession of the Lannister kings in the time before the Doom of Valyria, and it is said that the weight of gold they paid for it would have been enough to raise an army. Another story about this blade was that King Lancel IV Lannister beheaded the Ironborn King Harrald Halfdrowned with Brightroar.

Brightroar was lost little more than a century later, when King of the Rock Tommen II Lannister carried it with him when he sailed with his great fleet to ruined Valyria, with the intention of plundering the wealth and sorcery he was sure still remained. The fleet never returned, nor Tommen, nor Brightroar.

House Lannister has been searching for a replacement ever since. Lord Tywin Lannister attempted to buy a replacement from lesser, poorer houses but he was always rebuffed as no noble house would ever give up their family blade for mere money.

Now the sword was at my side as the group of people I'd brought with me, Miranda, Ahsoka, and Raven, who'd come through the Quantum Mirror recently, and some of the crew entered the station. I'd allow other groups to visit the station later as the ship would be here for a few days at least. Tali would bring her fellow Quarians on board later so as to find stuff they could send back to the Migrant Fleet.

A couple of Bajorans scanned us and then cleared us through the checkpoint and onto the promenade. Which was much more packed then I'd ever seen in the show. There many kinds of aliens here, and humans who clearly weren't Federation citizens. This made sense given the sheer variety of ships within the system, some of which I'd recognised.

"I'm going to go speak to this station's commander and see about those star charts," Miranda said, "I'll catch up with you later".

Mapping a galaxy even when you had our scanning technology was not a task that could really ever be finished, so we had to trade for charts if we wanted to find anywhere interesting. I was actually regretting not taking the full ten-year Jumps for the BTVS Jump, but I'd even known if we'd able to reach this really insane version of the Buffy verse and we still had time to gather a lot of material good and information before it ended.

"We'll be at Quarks," I told her "That's the place to be if you want to trade".

I let the crew go where they wish. They were all asari and there were other asari here so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. Unsurprisingly the Asari Republics were major players in this new galaxy, using their skills in diplomacy and intelligence gathering to try to build unity between the factions.

When my two apprentices and I entered the bar we found it packed with many kinds of humans and aliens, even members of races that didn't have space travel had somehow made their way to this station. As crazy as this was I knew that when the Red Sky barrier came down in less than twenty years then ships from Halloween Earth would reach into space and things would get even madder around here.

"I took care of that annoying Eldar woman" Ahsoka let me know "I beamed her off the Phoenix and on to an Eldar ship that is in the system, they were hiding out, but they could hide from the ship's sensors".

Well, that was good news, and it would have been a successful effort since Ahsoka wouldn't be fooled by a little psychic trickery. Farseers didn't foresee everything so it was possible for you to surprise them. As for the Eldar ship, we already knew that our scanners could detect their vessels as we had sensor tech from races even more advanced than them.

"Thank you," I said to Ahsoka "We should go find us a table".

I had some gold-pressed lanitum from my vault and I made sure that it was still in my pouch. We had other forms of currency, and I did pay my crew, but since I'd be dealing with Quark at some point I figured that I would need this form of money.

Quark is a fictional character in the American television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The character, which was played by Armin Shimerman, was depicted as a member of an extraterrestrial alien race known as the Ferengi, who are stereotypically capitalist and motivated only by profit.

Because of this, I figured that the Ferengi bartender would soon learn of my presence on the station and would try to make money off me somewhere. Odo, the shape-shifting head of security here on Deep Space Nine seemed to know this as well as he'd taken a seat by the bar, which was close enough to us so that when a Ferengi waiter cleared a table for us the chief of security could see and hear everything that would be said by people at the table.

We weren't the only ones here to trade and it made sense to me the Deep Space Nine would have become a trading hub, a place for ships to dock while on their way to other parts of this universe, and not just for merchants. I felt fairly certain that over in one corner there was a version of the DC character known as Lobo, but I didn't try to find out for certain in case I somehow offended the guy he tried to remove my head from my body.

"Welcome to Quarks" greeted the owner of this business as he sat down "I hear that your ship is full of goods for trade".

Indeed it was, and since they had replicators here I could just sell people any of old junk while here, but I'd had my crew ransack that pirate settlement, so we had a lot of stuff to sell. We couldn't see weapons here, and other things were banned, but the inventory I showed the Snyder looking alien troll was a list of things that he would like to acquire I felt sure.

"What are you looking for in exchange" Quark inquired.

I passed him a data crystal that should tell him all he needed to know. Since we'd known a lot about what was out here before venturing into this universe I'd had my science type girls write out lists of technologies they'd like to be able to get their hands on. Stuff like UNSC slipspace drives, and other stuff they wished to study.

"Here's a list of things I'm looking to acquire" I let the alien know "I'm interested in star charts, planetary surveys, new holodeck programs, rare bits of technology, DNA samples, exotic items, stuff I'm sure you can sell to us. In exchange, we have a lot to offer".

Soon Quark went over the list of things my group desired.

"I know people who can supply most of this, for a price," he said, "However, some of the trades will have to take place outside of Bajoran space".

Which suggested that not all of these exchanges would be entirely legal, or that the people making the trades weren't the most trustworthy of folks. I'd make sure to bring some backup, the second Battlestar would be ready soon and perhaps the third could fly by then.

"And they will want certain things in exchange. Latinum, gold-pressed or in its natural form, Dilithium, naquadah, Vibranium, beryllium, neutronium, kryptonite, Duranium, Tritanium, Xentronium, Baakonite, Tiberium, Vespene Gas, Element Zero, Elerium that sort of thing".

In its natural form, Latinum was a rare silver-coloured liquid metal that was used as currency by the Ferengi Alliance, the Cardassians, and many other worlds. For ease of transaction, latinum was usually suspended within bits of gold as a binding medium to produce gold-pressed latinum. I could use the Matter Furance to create lantinum if I wish, but since it was a liquid that could be rather messy.

As for the other materials, they couldn't be replicated and while they could be mined that would be time-consuming so certain groups would rather just trade for it. I could get most of this stuff from the Matter Furance or I could use my super advance to mine it rather easily if I was able to find some sources of it.

"Of course I'll want a percentage for each transaction I help arrange," said the alien.

That was fine with me.

"I also deal in, shall we say those exotic items you mentioned" Quark mentioned, "Many travellers who stop by my bar sometimes unload something I can sell on to interested collectors".

Well, I had a few things that might catch his fancy, and they were within an expanded bag.

"I have a few things," I said

On the table, I placed a bottle of Elf-made wine that was brewed by house-elves as the name suggested and Quark ordered a waiter to bring some glasses. I put some other bottles on the table soon and I had plenty of those since I'd known that I'd be dealing with a man who ran a bar.

"I have whole cases of that stuff," I told Quark.

He pretended not to like it and then showed me a wonderful drink that every time you took a sip it tasted of a fine meal you'd once eaten, and it stirred up memories of that meal. I vividly recalled a Christmas dinner, the taste of the turkey with cranberry sauce. Naturally, I brought a whole bottle as I suspected that it was a magical potion of some sort the Sernana might be able to figure out.

We bartered some more, and I sold off things like an Ancient life signs detector, which Quark hadn't seen the likes of before, but I had a whole box of them in the Cosmic Warehouse. I traded a mithril necklace for some slips of gold-pressed latinum, a trade fine with me since I could just forge more such trinkets.

After some time one of Quark's minions came over with a box of gems which his boss had told him to get.

"These are dreams stones" the alien explained, "Place one under your pillow at night and if you dream of something it will become real".

He needed to offer more information about that.

"Say you dream of a beautiful female then the gem will crumble to dust and the female will there when you make up" the alien promised.

At this point, Odo entered the conversation.

"And if you have a nightmare about a monster the creature will become real and kill you," said the changeling "Then the creature will run amok all over the station".

What followed was a debate between the two about it took time to make certain items legal or banned from the station. While that was going on Miranda entered the bar and I decided to get back to Quark about the tech trading at a later date. There were other people here who might be worth talking to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 12**

**Watcher HQ. London.**

"So Damien, what is it you wish to discuss?" Quentin Travers, the leader of the Watchers Council enquired as he offered his guest a seat "You've come a long way to speak to me".

The other man took the seat offered and attempted to look more relaxed than he was feeling, as the outcome of this meeting did concern his plans for the future. It was easier said than done but he had the added comfort of knowing, through his enhanced senses, just how nervous Quentin Travers was under the calmness and sense of control he projected. The Jumper had already worked out what he needed from Travers and his organisation as well as what he was prepared to offer in return so this meeting should go well.

Travers was intrigued. He had not expected this visit to be so civilised. Nor had he expected that the powerful mage his organisation had sought to learn about for so long was, in fact, one of his group's own people. Looking back it made sense the feared power had arisen in Sunnydale at the same time the Watcher Damien Mason, his wife, his cousins and adopted daughter had moved to the town.

"They way I see it is that your goal is to fight the forces of evil," Damien started by saying "and I think that I can help with that. My group is made up of people who have visited many dimensions as such we have access to magical lore and weapons you can only imagine".

While his group didn't have all the information Travers partly understood that due to the efforts of some higher power the entire Watcher's Council had somehow been fooled into thinking that Damien Mason and his group were part of the Watcher organisation when in reality they'd not existed in this world until around the time Slayer Summers had arrived in Sunnydale. Such manipulation of memories and records was not unheard of by the Watchers, and he took as a sign that messing with Damien's group would be a bad idea.

"We may be able to come to mutual understanding" was all Travers said.

The Head Watcher wanted to hear what Damien could offer and how much it would cost the Watchers. Not that he thought for a moment what would be offered would be monetary. Damien Mansion was wealthy, but not when compared to the Council.

"What is it exactly that you want from me?" he asked, "and what do you have to offer in return?".

Rather than verbally reply Damien handed over the folder he'd been carrying. Within was information, always of value, but this was more than some bits of old lore. There was stuff about portals here, just basic information, as well knowledge of demon dimensions, and the lure of more was hinted at. Also, there were examples of symbols that could be used in powerful warding magic. Not much was actually in the folder, but it promised a gold mine of knowledge in the future.

What Travers didn't know was even if Damien handed over all the promised information it wouldn't add to a fraction of what he had access to. The Watchers might get their hands on a lot of information about portals, but it wouldn't lead anywhere since they wouldn't have the scientific knowledge required to make a Sliding Device.

"That's just what I was able to put together before leaving home" the fake Watcher explained, "My team and I have more, and we're willing to share it you, in exchange for you staying out of Sunnydale and for you not bothering my people. I don't care if what you do with Buffy Summers as long as it doesn't happen in Sunnydale".

This didn't seem like much given what was on offer, and more offers were arranged, including a supply of special guns and bullets that were specialised for the killing of vampires and demons that were normally not destroyed by such modern weapons. Travers was a traditionalist, but he was no fool, the Watcher's wetwork team would benefit from a supply of these weapons. The ones they'd been sent before, clearly, Mason's work in retrospect, had proven their worth in the field.

"Mr Giles will call you if we need information from you" Mason was now saying "but other than that I want the other Watchers staying out of our affairs. I will, of course, send you more tidbits of any useful information I find, as long you keep us informed of any threats that could be heading our way".

Travers held out his hand to shake on the deal and Damien gripped the slightly clammy appendage. A deal had been made.

(Line Break)

**Dungeon. Halloween World.**

I maglocked the plasma rifle to my back before taking from my belt a bolt pistol of my own design and a ripper, which was basically a small chainsword. I'd just done that because I was now entering the narrow corridors of an underground dungeon. This new dungeon had appeared near my colony rather recently and was a threat to it. This was not something I could allow.

This dungeon had been built so as to force any attackers to march one by one, and the network of tunnels had caused my group of invaders to get separated rather quickly. Not this was helping the defenders much as I had advanced weapons, amazing powers and a really good suit of armour.

While I did have things on my mind, such as the trades I had with a certain untrustworthy bartender who lived on this universes' version of the station Deep Space Nine, and the treaty I had with groups like the US government, Wolfram and Hart, and now the Watcher's Council, all of which could go wrong, I didn't let those thoughts distract me from what I needed to do.

This dungeon was a threat to the colony that many people had worked hard to build and protect as such it had to be destroyed, to safeguard the couple of thousand people living at the colony. According to the mystical types at the colony who'd divined danger, this dungeon had a dark heart which had to be slain or it would somehow destroy the colony.

I didn't know what 'dark heart' meant, but I would find out and I didn't foresee many problems in clearing this place out as the denizens of this dungeon fell quickly before my might. The explosive projectiles fire from my bolt pistol made short work of the goblinoids that stood in my way.

After blasting apart the skull of a goblin, I moved on, letting the droids under Cortana's control that would follow behind me, clean up the mess and gather anything useful looking for later inspection at the colony.

When I turned a corner I saw an odd sight, a creature I didn't recognise. It was big and slow-moving so I had ample chance to scan the monster before blasting it with my bolt pistol, and the information I desired soon turned up on my head's up display.

_The Bile Demon is a creature type in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. They are some of the toughest creatures in a keeper's arsenal_

Now I understood what the mystical types had meant by 'dark heart' these sort of dungeons were run by Keepers, non-corporal entities who oversaw things. They told the imps where to dig, they built underground kingdoms which they filled with monsters, traps and captives so as to have a base from which to strike out from. They would conquer whole lands if allowed to grow strong enough.

Since they weren't physical beings they couldn't be killed in the normal sense, but their dungeons could be destroyed if the Dungeon Heart was taken out. That should be simple enough. Of course, now I had to go and find the Dungeon Heart, and this would not be easy as this place was a maze.

At least the traps weren't much of a problem as I simply blasted them or disabled them with powers. Any monsters that crossed my path were blown part by my bolter or torn to shreds by the ripper. I stopped a few times to check the map that Cortana was putting together for me as I moved around. Alas, it wasn't helping much in finding the centre of the dungeon.

I did find a lot of lairs of many monsters, and that led to me needing to change a clip for my bolt pistol as while I had enchanted it to magically replicate ammo this had limits. I also got stuck in with my Ripper as goblins, giant bugs, trolls, skeletons, some sort of vampires, and other creatures.

After all that I finally found the Dungeon Heart, it was a big red coloured crystal that glowed with an inner light that faded in and out of view like the beating of a heart. Or at least it did for the few moments before I reached out with my powers and crushed it with my telekinetic might.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

While she no longer ran this settlement Miranda Lawson still had some work left to do here before she could totally focus her energies elsewhere, and that was to find someone suitable for adoption. This world hardly lacked for orphans, and there were plenty of new people around to thanks to certain Valentines Day Spell, but not just any child would do.

The kid that Miranda wished to adopt would have to be human, which in this world narrowed it down quite a bit given all the none human races here. Not that there was anything wrong with non-humans it was just that having more of them in the group meant that when on some Jumps they'd have to hide, be disguised, or take an alternate human form. It was just simpler to limit herself to adopting a human child, or at least one that looked like a human being.

Also, the kid needed to be a girl, partly because Miranda wanted a daughter, and because she could train the girl to be a good companion for the Jumper once as she grew up. But that second part was a more long term concern. For now, Miranda had to make sure that any child she did adopt would fit in with the group.

Part of this process involved looking through all the files they had on the people leaving her at the colony. Not all of them as she was trying to find a child to adopt and she may have found one. She was just checking out the girl's superpowers.

Invisibility: Through an unknown process, Violet Parr can render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet cannot render her civilian clothes or any item she holds invisible as well, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers.

Force-Field Generation: Violet can also mentally generate a psionic field of purple-tinged force, which she uses for a variety of effects. Most commonly, Violet generates near-indestructible force fields around herself or other targets. By generating additional force behind her psionic force shields, Violet can turn them into offensive weapons, as seen during her fight against Voyd. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields at the same time, and her force fields can be used to deflect heavy oncoming artillery.

Levitation: If Violet generates a force field while she's in mid-air, she levitates within it, and the reason why she levitates is because of the gravity becoming diminished inside the force field, creating a zero-gravity effect. She moves with her force field while she's floating inside it, and can reorient her position within her force field and also use her body to propel it forward.

While those powers weren't that impressive as the group had technology or magic which could do all those things, the girl herself interested Miranda as had no one, havening been separated from her family during the Halloween spell and while this version of Violet Parr did retain a fair few memories from the pre-Halloween world she identified more as Violet than the person she had been.

Miranda got up from the desk and picked up the folder, the colony had both paper and electronic records in case one set of records was somehow destroyed, and she made her way to the colonies orphanage area, a part of the colony which had been given over to children who didn't have any family to take care of them.

The genetically engineered woman wanted to meet this Violet girl in person, to talk to her for a while before deciding if she was a suitable candidate for life on Jump Chain, it wasn't for everyone, and she might not want to be adopted if it meant leaving this world. Some people got very attached to the places they called home even if they had better options when it came to places to live.

Once that was done she would seek out the Jumper and see if he liked the idea of having Violet as a newly adopted daughter.

(Line Break)

**Commerce Planet. Halloween Universe. **

A commerce planet, as the name would suggest, was a term given to a planet used primarily or at least largely as a base for trading. As a result, these planets were often both highly industrialized and urbanized, drawing large crowds of merchants and consumers to the world so that they could buy, sell, and trade their products. In the Farscape show, Moya was a frequent visitor of commerce planets in her travels through the Uncharted Territories.

My ship had found that part of the galaxy, which like many regions of space had ended becoming part of the Halloween universe, which made navigating this galaxy somewhat of a challenge, I was glad that I could fly right past weird anomaly by staying in Hyperspace.

There was such an amazing collection of different species on this world that while I'd brought Forestwind and Ahsoka here, and they got less attention from the people here than I did. Although that might have something to do with the fact that humans and Sebaceans were more or less the same species, and most Sebaceeans were Peacekeeper who were feared in these parts.

There are very few differences between the two species to be sure, but these weren't visible from the outside. One appears to be eyesight, which is seemingly an improvement on human eyesight, and the other was that Sebaceans seem to have an intense intolerance for heat. When exposed to extreme heat, the Sebacean falls into a state commonly known as heat delirium. Left untreated, a comatose state called the Living Death sets in, reducing the Sebacean to a catatonic-like state.

While not all Sebaceans were Peacekeepers and not all Peacekeepers were Sebaceans, it seemed that the folks on this planet either didn't care about that or simply didn't know as they kept their distance from me, and the traders were hard to deal with.

"Let me see your weapons," I said to the alien merchant.

I'd just showed the xenos merchent the stuff I'd brought in trade. My ore vein also gave me the odd gem when I extracted the ore, and those sometimes were worth using in bargaining, and I'd acquired many other small items that the people in this region found to be of value. I could also replicate stuff for trade as they didn't have that technology in these parts, but mostly I offered trade goods that had found their way onto my ship from our raids on pirates and the like.

"You will show me the weapons" I ordered with the Force backing my words.

The very strange alien creature roared at me, speaking in a way that even my translation perk had trouble dealing with, and then displayed its wares. Upon seeing them I understood why the creature had been even more hesitant to sell to me than the other traders. His weapons were Peacekeeper models.

Before us there were shelves of pulse weapons, these were weapons that fired a charged pulse energy blast. They were most commonly powered by Chakan oil cartridges.

An example of this was the pulse pistol, a small arms version of pulse weaponry that was one of the most common types of weapons in the Farscape galaxy. The standard-issue Peacekeeper sidearm fired small bolts of yellow or red energy that could kill most species save for Scarrans who were tough fuckers to take down.

The pistol could be set to overload, causing a large explosion relative to the amount of ammunition remaining. Again I found this odd as it never made sense to throw away a working weapon as even if you did kill the people you needed to kill you'd be disarmed if any of their friends showed up.

Despite the fact that the weapon did not use expendable shell casings, they were capable of jamming resulting in shots that would flicker weakly and fall to the ground after only a few feet. There was even a part on the right side, where a laser sight could be attached.

There were also pulse rifles on display, Peacekeeper weapons that fired bolts of yellow or red energy significantly bigger, more charged, and overall more powerful than pulse pistol.

Like the pistols, the Pulse rifles used Chakan oil cartridges for ammunition. On some of the models of rifles, there was a scope that came attached. A laser sight could be attached if the merchant was telling the truth.

The largest of the handheld version of this weapon, there were versions mounted on fighters, was called a pulse cannon, were on sale as well, and while they didn't have a high rate of fire or a lot of ammo, the weapons did have quite a bit of punch to it according to the merchant trying to sell one to me.

I didn't need more weapons, but it was good to have new technology for my science type girls to study, and weapons were expensive in this universe because of all the insanity going on in this reality so I didn't know if I'd be able to grab more pulse weapons later. Factions were at war, there were lots of raiders out there, as well as many horrors that needed a good shooting.

Thankfully I had more than enough in the way of trade goods in the Phoenix's magically expanded cargo bays, and I was only buying one of every kind of weapon.

"What is that," Forest asked of the trader while pointing at an alien weapon "Is that some kind of sword".

It turned out to be a Qualta Blade a traditional Luxan weapon, that much like a broadsword, it was approximately three and a half feet long, and must be made of an unknown heavy and durable material. It also had the ability to be converted into a rifle, more powerful than the standard Peacekeeper Pulse rifle if memory served.

When I made an offer for it I was able to hold the weapon and I found to be perfectly balanced and double-edged, the blade was about five inches wide, and two inches thick at its widest.

After transformation the hilt of the blade became the stock and grip, the blade split to become the muzzle alignment with the energy charge firing chamber between them at the rear of the muzzle. There was no sighting scope or scope attachment meaning the gunner sighted along the edge of the blade portion.

The trader had a few other things to show me, such as Oculars that were lightweight image enhancement devices worn on the forehead. They magnified and displayed the enhanced picture back to the wearer. This afforded the user a hands-free, zoomable view, ideal for reconnaissance, or observing from long range without revealing themselves to an enemy. While I had plenty of examples of such technology my group was hardly lacking for storage space these days and my science girls liked to compare different kinds of the same tech so as to make their own versions of the technology which incorporated the best elements of the tech made by others.

As our bartering came to an end the very strange looking alien, which looked like someone had crossbred that plant from the Little Shop of Horrors with an Elite from Halo, showed me an interesting holo image, and then we started bartering for some very important information.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

Space Hulk was the term given by the Imperium of Man to the wreckage of a starship or a mangled twist of various starships and artificial debris found drifting through the vacuum of the Milky Way Galaxy without apparent direction. Many times they were so huge that they have their own atmosphere and gravity.

Since the Hulks often exit and re-enter the Warp seemingly at random, searching or travelling within them is dangerous in the extreme, but I didn't think this Space Hulk had been touched by the Warp, to me it seemed as if different ships from different science fiction settings had some ended up fused together during their creation.

This made sense to me as this entire universe had been reforged with chaos magic, and that was not a force known for stability, so sometimes things must have gone wrong. This would explain why there were ships of different kinds fused into an asteroid.

However, if this was anything like a 40k Space Hulk, then we needed to be careful as Hulks were sometimes used as a means of transport between the stars by less than savoury characters. The Orks, the Genestealers, and even Heretic Astartes Renegades used them to travel to and then invade other worlds. Because Space Hulks could appear rather randomly that meant people using them could launch attacks upon an unsuspecting planet

Since Space Hulks often consist of starships and items of technology millennia old, and the recoverable technology could be of immense value to the Imperium, and especially to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Thus elite Imperial forces are sent aboard to clear out infestations and determine if anything aboard the Hulk is valuable enough to merit recovery.

Depending on the strategic situation (availability of troops, proximity to vital Imperial star systems, safety margins, etc.) Space Marines are usually sent to purge the Hulk of any alien or Chaos infestations. The reason for this intense interest is that Space Hulks have been adrift in the void often for hundreds or even thousands of Terran years, forming an unrecognisable huge mass, in which technological and scientific bounties from the Dark Age of Technology could be found that would be of great value to the Imperium.

This was pretty much the same situation here as one of the vessels fused into the rest was a Peacekeeper Command Carrier, and that salvage value of such a ship was massive. We could gather more than enough raw materials and tech to fund the trade deals my group desired.

Command carriers served as a mobile base of operations for the Peacekeepers; they were immense ships with a crew complement of approximately fifty thousand. Many Peacekeepers lived their entire lives on a command carrier, and as such, they had all the comforts needed to sustain their large crews including large indoor "gardens" that simulated a planet's surface and were used for combat training exercises.

Command carriers primarily relied on their large complements of Prowlers and Marauders to project Peacekeeper power where needed. But a carrier is a powerful battleship in its own right, armed with four frag cannons (2 fore, 2 aft) 90-degree radius of fire batteries that allow for target acquisition in all four quadrants the ship and protected by powerful defence screens. They were also armed with smaller weapon emplacements. They were quite fast if the show was anything to go by, as _Moya_ had to starburst away when a command carrier got too close, but they never seemed to stay ahead of them for very long.

There was also a Breen vessel of some sort fused in there, and that ship could be armed with a special energy dampening weapon like the one that destroyed the first USS Defiant during the war with the Dominion in the Star Trek Galaxy. I wanted to acquire that weapon as it would be useful for disabling enemy ships. Sure we had Star Wars model ion cannons, but the Breen weapon might prove superior.

I'd decided to go about dealing with this Hulk in a different way than the IOM. I had some of my tech girls building bots back at CRD, and those bots were sent to this ship via the Quantum Mirror and them beam over to the Space Hulk so as to clear it out.

Due to the sheer size of the Space Hulk inspecting it all could take time even with more bots being made due to its sheer size. Despite that this was a good use of our time as the Space Hulk was valuable and the bots could be stored in capsules for later use. At the rate things were going I'd have armies of thousands of battle bots taking up very little room in the Cosmic Warehouse.

While my tech girls worked on building more of our existing models I worked on something else. I was recreating this model of battle bot.

I was making my own version of the ABC Warrior which in the Judge Dread movie somehow ended up in the hands of the legal arms dealer Geiger. After Geiger was killed by Rico, Dread's half brother and renegade Judge, Rico reprogrammed the Robot to obey his commands. Afterwards, the deadly robot was Rico's main muscle and did any necessary heavy combat for him and a person called Dr Ilsa who assisted Rico in his plans. When Judge Griffin suggests they reboot the Janus Project and the council refuses, Rico had the robot kill the council and blame it on Dredd.

Later when Rico no longer needed Griffin he had the robot pull him apart. It is later used in an attempt to kill Judge Hershey and Fergee but only manages to injure Fergee. When its back is turned Fergee manages to hack into the robot and uses it to destroy the Janus Lab and its Rico Clones. It is either destroyed or deactivated after Rico had been killed.

I'd acquired a barely functioning model from one of the people living at the Halloween Colony who'd gone out with a group of superhuman defenders to try to salvage interesting stuff like behind from a colony that had been overrun.

Rather than fix up that model I'd used it as a starting point for a heavy battle mech meant for situations when lots of firepower would be needed. The commando droids had been doing their job just fine, but they'd been built to serve as infantry, they did well against some kinds of demons, vampires, and pirates, it was just that were genestealers around we'd need tougher bots.

Not just heavily armoured, they also needed to be heavily armed. Once I was done with them these bots would be able to handle a variety of heavy weapons, such as flamers, rocket launchers, and Gatling laser cannons. By the time I was done, we'd have a model of a walking tank ready to be deployed.

"I've forgotten how relaxing it can be to work on a droid" commented Ahsoka.

She would have worked on a fair few bots with her last Master, and she was helping so this really should be considered a group project rather than just my own work.

"Gothic you should come on board the carrier" I heard Tali say over the comm "There's something you should see".

(Line Break)

**Space Hulk. Halloween Universe. **

I beamed on to the command carrier part of the space hulk to find Tali waiting for me and there was disappointment written on her alien features. I'd appeared with Ahsoka at my side and three of my version of the IG-100 MagnaGuards.

"What is the problem?" I asked.

Looking around I saw that there were no signs of combat with evil space horrors, in fact, everything looked clean and orderly.

"It's all been stripped," the engineer told me "There's nothing of value here, the computers are goods, the armouries have been fully looted and the hanger bays are empty".

So I'd been sold worthless information, and if I went back to the commerce planet the merchant who'd traded the information with me would be long gone. I'd be willing to bet that the weapons I'd brought from him had been taken from this very vesssel.

"You found nothing at all?" I questioned.

Tali used her omni-tool to show me images of the insides of the ships, most of which turned out to have looted quite well by some people who really knew what they were doing. Everything of value had been taken already.

"It's the same on the other ships" Tali let me know.

She displayed more images, rooms and bay that had been stripped to the bulkheads. Medical supplies, food, weapons, the control consoles on the bridges. It was all gone.

"We did find a repair bay with one damaged fighter in it" Tali let me know "The entrance to the repair bay was fused to the surface of the asteroid so we had to beam in".

She showed me the image of a Prowler which was a multi-role trans-atmospheric starfighter used by the Peacekeepers. Since they were mass-produced, Prowlers can be found nearly a Peacekeeper military installation or vessel were located. From what little I knew about them Prowlers were a type of short-ranged craft and were lightly armed and lightly armoured and very manoeuvrable when compared to the much larger vessels seen in the Farscape universe.

"Well this is a bit of bummer," I said to Tali.

My moment of depression ended quickly.

"They'll be other chances for rich salvage," I told the alien babe "Let's recover the bots and get out of here".

At least there were no genestealers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3 **

**Part 13**

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

As Faith, Jane, Morgana, Hermoine, Luna and I sat around eating our dinner we discussed the future. I'd been considering some changes recently and I wanted to run the ideas past them before deciding on anything.

"With that crazy messed up excuse for a dimension to explore it doesn't make sense for so many of us to stay here," I said to the group "I need to be here for the end of Season 5, but until then I want to spend my time exploring the Halloween Universe".

Morgana sipped her wine before speaking.

"Someone needs to stay here to keep an eye on the charity we've set up and your businesses" she pointed out "I'd like that to be me, and if WR&H or the White House call I can bring the information to you".

Keeping a presence here in Sunnydale did make sense. I'd dealt with all the world-ending threats, Cameron was off killing Maggie Walsh so as to preempt the whole Adam thing, and while I had to come back to deal with the Hellgoddes Glory at some point anything else after that was not my concern. However, I had built a power base here and that needed to be looked after.

"Luna and I need to finish college, we've nearly done 3 whole years of our bachelor's degree, it doesn't make sense to stop now, and someone needs to keep an eye on Pendragon Castle".

That I agreed with that, and by that logic, it didn't make sense to have Jane start college if she couldn't get her full degree. She could always attend college in future Jump.

"Amy has already applied and been accepted to UC Sunnydale," Hermoine told me "She wants to go and I can teach her magic at the same time. She could do an associate's degree in only two years".

The young witch could still travel with me over the summer and stay connected to the group, but I'd rather keep her with me as we explored the Halloween Universe. I'd have to talk to her about that and deal with the applications already made, something easy to do when you could alter memories and have your AI delete computer records.

"I'll send you two to college for four years during the Santa Jump," I told Faith and Jane "That will be after this Jump and the vacation one".

Faith did not look happy, she was pouting at me, attempting to be cute.

"That will be more than 2 years in the future," I said, "You may want to go by then, and college can be fun".

She let the matter go, at least for now.

"I do want to go to college" Jane let everyone know "But some people don't go to college right after High School it might be fun to do something else for a while".

Our exploring of the Halloween Universe could be thought of as a long gap year.

"Okay so three companion slots will be taken up here," I said, "And Fred can stay at CRD for the most part and I can send someone to cover for her if I want to take her anywhere".

Which left me with five free companion slots, or four if I kept Jane with me, which I wanted to do.

"I thought Amy was going to be a Daughter of Gothic" Jane said next "Don't we need to stick together?".

This was something I'd already decided on.

"Amy has a lot to learn about magic so spending a year at college with Luna and Hermoine makes sense" I explained "And you'll see her over the holidays. Like last year".

It was time to move on. If young Miss Madison wanted to come with us I would sort it out for her.

"We'll have a second Battlestar up and running soon" I let everyone know "If I keep Tali on board the one already running then I can give command over the second Battlestar to Samantha and Seven of Nine, and then I keep a slot free for whoever needs it".

There were plenty of worlds out there, and depending on the kind of mission we'd be on I could use the aid of a different companion, and I could place Jane in stasis if I needed two companions. I might need Triss and Vernonia for tech salvage while Serana and Forestwind would be better suited to escorted me in magical places.

"I'll need to talk to Fred to see if she wants to join us," I said to my girls "I'll get back to you about it soon".

There was no real rush, but I would like to get back out there again soon.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"So this is Slaying," Fred said.

She along with the Jumper known mostly as Gothic had been walking around the cemetery for some time now, and still, they were waiting for a vampire to turn up so that Fred could use the laser pistol in her hand on an undead creature. A single shot would burn a hole through the vampire and ignite its unnatural flesh as vampires were very flammable.

This wasn't really about shooting the vampires this was more to do with making sure that Fred was prepared for danger, that she could handle coming face to face with someone or something she had to shoot. The Halloween Universe was dangerous and she needed to be able to defend herself.

"Slaying seems to mostly involve walking around until something scary tries to ambush you," the man said to her "But don't worry something will turn up sooner or later. I've got the whole town under surveillance and there are vampires moving through the graveyards tonight like they do when hunting, for some reason".

As if summoned by his words two vampires started making their way over to what they thought were helpless humans, out here in the dark. Only that wasn't actually the case.

"Wait a moment while I disable them for you," Gothic said to Fred "It will be easier for you to dust them if they can't run away, so I'll break their legs".

The two vampires looked at each as if they weren't quite sure what they'd heard what the guy had actually said, and wanted some sort of confirmation.

"You know we're the bad guys right?" asked one of the vampires "We're going to break your legs".

In response, the Jumper just smiled, walked up to one of the vampires while he changed into his Asgard form and brought his foot down on the leg of the vampire who had just spoken. The breaking limb made a sound which made Fred wince in sympathy.

"He broke my leg!" the human-sized leech called out.

The other vamp growled and went for the Jumper, intending to bite into the humanoid's neck, only Gothic punched the vampire in its ugly face before driving the creature to the ground and breaking its leg. These two vamps must have been fresh out of their graves considering how easily they'd been beaten down.

"Okay now you can shoot them!" the Jumper called out.

There was no rush as even the most powerful of vampires needed more than a few seconds to fix broken bones, so Fred took her time lining up the two shots before firing, an action that turned both of the bloodsuckers into small piles of ashes. Which was all well and good.

"You handled that well" Gothic praised "Now let's see if we can find a demon for you to deal with".

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

"Do you feel like doing anything tonight? It's only about ten-thirty," Fred said to me as we were hanging around at my home "Did everyone else already go to bed?".

Well, I had school in the morning, and Fred did have work to do at CRD, but I could get by on little sleep and there was nothing that important she needed to do so I'd figured that we could hang out at my place. I hadn't expected everyone else to have already retired for the evening. Faith must be on her Playstation, and Jane had been reading a lot recently.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?" I questioned.

While I should go to bed I wasn't that tired.

"I don't know, maybe a movie or some dinner" Fred suggested.

She sat down next to me. Then Fred leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"You up for some dinner?" she was now asking.

I could eat.

"Sure. What are you going to make?" I wondered.

I had the Metavore Perk so the amount of food mattered more to me that what we'd eat.

"Let's just order some Chinese" she decided.

As our lips locked again, and our tongues began wrestling with each other Fred's hand made their way to my lap and I got hard very, very quickly. Fred smiled at me upon seeing the effect she'd had on me, she sat back and took off her shirt before removing her bra, and dropping it to the floor.

Rather than take things further she grabbed the phone and she began ordering our food as I groped Fred's breasts, occasionally rolling the nipple between my fingers. Somehow she was able to ignore what I was doing and focus on making the order.

Once she off the phone she smiled at me as she unfastened my jeans and yanked them down so that I was now just in my underwear, I'd already remove my shirt, which were soon also removed. Of course my cock somehow got even harder as Fred began to slowly work her hand up and down my shaft while she tongued my balls. An action that didn't last as long as it should have.

"You deserve this" Fred replied

She stood up and removed what was left of her clothing while facing away from me so that I could check out her cute little ass, which she knew that I stared at often enough. The brunette then turned around so that she was facing me, and the view this way around was also of the good.

Once she had my dick back in her hand she guided it to her wet and warm opening as she lowered herself onto me. With a little work, she was able to take it all inside her and she giggled as she leaned forward.

"It's amazing that you don't split me in two given how big you are," Fred said to me.

She held onto me as best she could while slowly grinding her hips up and down on me. Thankfully the couch was big enough for this. Fred soon sat up as she continued to slide up and down on my prick. She was increasing in pace and pretty much using my dick to get herself off, not that I minded as it didn't take much to get Fred to cum, and she was aware that food was on the way. Which would motivate her to cum more quickly, and I could use my powers to help things alone.

As time passed she began to move faster and faster, riding me as she dug her nails into my chest. Before long she was bouncing rather rapidly on top of me as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

Then suddenly Fred came, and my cock felt as it would drown in her wetness just before my dick did its thing sending some of my baby batter as far up inside the tiny Texan as was possible. She collapsed on top of me as I came inside her.

"Now I'm really hungry," she said.

Good thing she'd ordered that Chinese food.

(Line Break)

**Dress Shop. Sunnydale.**

"Jane? Do you have it on yet?" her father asked.

Rather than simply replicate a dress for the prom the young psychic girl had gotten it into her head that she should go out and buy a dress just like all the other girls were doing. This might seem like a waste of money, but that was hardly the case given how wealthy the Mason family was.

"Just a minute!" she called out.

A few seconds later Jane stepped out of the dressing room and modelled the gown for the Jumper.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked,

She stood before her foster father while wearing a floor-length royal blue gown. It was expensive and modest. Jane liked this dress.

"It's beautiful" Gothic praised.

Jane looked into the mirror and frowned, she did like it, but she wasn't sure that it was the right dress or not.

"I don't know," she said "I have to think about it. I want to keep looking".

The Jumper wasn't pleased by this, however, he didn't argue.

"I'm going to take this off," she said.

Gothic waited outside the changing booths as his foster daughter slipped back behind the curtain.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like" he offered "Maybe somewhere in LA, heck we go dress shopping in New York".

Upon hearing that Jane frowned.

"I can't. I have to be at work in a half-hour" she said, "I promised Mrs MaClay that I'd do a shift at the Magic Box while they go out to find Tara's dress. But we can look some more after school".

Jane then poked her head out from the curtain.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she suddenly asked.

The Jumper needed a moment to process the rapid change in conversation.

"What? the Prom?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, prom isn't for girls like me" she said "I'm going to spending my summer flying around in space. This seems silly when compared to that".

Gothic seemed amused by that statement.

"Jane, that's not true," he said "You deserve a prom and graduation, and to go to college one day. I just want you to be happy, and while you're not normal you can do normal things if you want to".

The young woman slipped her head back behind the curtain and hastily pulled on her regular clothes. She wasn't modest at home, but she knew that in public she had to behave a certain in order to blend in.

"I still want to look around some more," Jane said as glanced at her watch, which she wore instead of an omni-tool, realising the time. "Oh, I better run. It's later than I thought. Bye Daddy".

With that, she headed out of the store.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

Just like Xander had in the show I managed to snag a copy of the surveillance tape from the boutique Jane and I had been shopping at when the Hellhound attacked. Now at home, a group of people assembled to watch the footage.

"That's strange," Morgana said as she studied the footage. "It changed target very suddenly".

Harmony and her friends were the targets at first, and as I had seen in person the demon thing changed course and went after some random guy in a tux. It would have gotten the young man if I'd not slain it.

"And attacked the young man in formal wear instead," Morgana then added.

I paused the tape.

"So what exactly is it?" Jane asked, "I didn't get a good look at when it was alive, and the store was closed pretty quickly after you killed it".

Hermoine flicked through the pages of a book,

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound," she said "It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes".

I'd already planned what to do next I just wanted to keep everyone up to date in case things went wrong at the prom. I shared this with the girls and made sure that on the night they would have weapons.

A moment later I restarted the tape and like in the show, on the screen, a teenage boy peered through the shop's broken window.

"I think we have our hellhound raiser," Faith said.

The heavy yearbook hit the table with a thud. Jane flipped around until she found the picture she was looking for. With just this image she'd able to find the summoner and then share the image of his location with me so I could track him down.

"That's Tucker Wells. He graduated last year," Jane said, "I never liked him".

"Tucker must be planning to attack the prom tonight," Faith said, "Just like you warned us he would".

Some things just seemed fated to happen. Not that I believed that fate was some all-powerful force that could control us. We decided our paths and Tucker Wells had decided on one that led to his doom.

"Then maybe we shouldn't go to prom after all," Jane said.

No, she needed this bit of normalness, to go put on a dress and be all pretty. I'd promised her that she'd be able to do stuff like this.

"Don't you worry," I said "I'll deal with the demon dogs, and met you at the prom later. I've paid for the limo and the dresses, so you will use them. I just wanted you to know about this in case they slip past me".

I fully intended to slay the hounds of hell, but it would be wise if Jane, Faith and Amy were prepared, they could use their powers to protect themselves and the other students.

"Now go get ready all of you" I ordered, "I have hellhounds to kill".

But first I needed to stop somewhere and pick something important up, two somethings in fact.

(Line Break)

**Magica, City of Magic. Halloween World. **

I was glad that I come here some time ago and requested the creation of a certain potion as it was taking some time to complete, and to be fair it was a complex creation. Even here there couldn't be many who could brew such a thing for me.

The Power Stripping Potion was an intricate concoction that had the power to remove any magic from a being forever. When brewed correctly, the potion turns blood-red after which it is ready for intaking. Also of note was that the only place to find the instructions for it was in the Halliwell Book of Shadows. A copy of which was kept in a secure vault in Magica's vast library.

Judging by the workspace of the brewer the potion included ingredients such as dandelion, chickweed and billing's root, among other things, although I couldn't be sure as the man I'd hired to make this potion for me seemed to have several projects in process.

The man I'd hired was a version of Nicolas Flamel, a French wizard and famed alchemist who in the world of Harry Potter was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with incredible powers that I owned a copy of. He was a close friend and partnered with former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore when they discovered uses for dragon's blood. He owed his considerable age to the Elixir of Life, which was produced from the Stone, it kept him alive along with his wife Perenelle.

I'd met this man before, or a version of him, many years ago during the Harry Potter Jump and back then he'd not had much time for me. Perhaps he would have paid me more attention if I'd had not been a twelve-year-old boy in terms of appearance, but in the end, it hardly mattered I had more than enough knowledge of magical matters already and I plenty of research material to keep me busy for decades to come.

As I talked to him I found that this Flamel was a kindly old man with a polite disposition, who told me much about his long life while he finished work on the potion I'd ordered. This version of the wizard seemed younger and more vital than the version I'd met. I assumed that this city had some magic to make his old body fitter and that living in this city gave him for a lust for life than the Flamel I'd met so long ago.

"Who is it for?" the centuries-old man asked, "I shouldn't give you this potion if it is to be used to harm someone innocent".

Not that he could have stopped me from simply taking it, but this city's security wasn't something I wanted to mess about with, and if he was trusted with a spell from the Book of Shadows then he likely had powerful friends within this city. No sense making enemies.

"There's a young man who summons demons in the town I call home" I explained, "He's not done any serious harm yet, only that will change in the future, and I want to prevent him from using his powers to harm people without killing him, so I need this potion".

It was for Andrew Wells, the younger brother of Tucker Wells. A proficient demon summoner, who ended up in the group known as the Trio, alongside Warren Mears and Jonathan Levinson, three nerds who'd come together in the show, to defeat Buffy Summers and take over the town as "super villains".

Following the deaths of his allies, one of which he killed, Andrew was held hostage by the Scooby Gang, with whom he rallied to defeat the First Evil. After the destruction of Sunnydale, Andrew acted as a Watcher, training newly activated Slayers in Italy for the Slayer Organization.

By now I'd done so much that this future would never come to pass, but Andrew still had demon-summoning powers, like his brother who I would kill, and since I didn't want to kill Andrew, who was just a kid at this point in the timeline I'd needed another way to deal with him and prevent him from making trouble in the future.

"I see. Well if it saves lives," Flamel said to me as he handed over the potion "Perhaps we'll do business again".

Normally I'd either brew my own potions or have Serana do it, however, if this man had access to recipes for such powerful potions then likely I would return here.

(Line Break)

**Tucker's Hideout. Sunnydale.**

Finding this place hadn't been hard as Jane found the place for me using her powers. Not that she'd really needed to as the probes would have found this hideout.

I quietly made my way down the stairs. I opened the door, then paused at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Tucker who was about to release one of the hellhounds.

"You're ready to go," Tucker was saying to the creature.

That wasn't going to happen.

"I'll have to stop you there," I said.

Tucker reached for a screwdriver and held it up, prepared to use it if I tried to stop his plans, but I was not threatened in the least. I just looked around, and saw on top of the television, I spotted several videotapes. Prom Night themed of course.

"What could have happened to drive you to abandon your family, raise up demons, and unleash them on your former classmates?" I asked Tuckers Wells.

Not that it really mattered to me I was just a bit curious.

"I have my reasons" was all he had to say on the matter.

He didn't elaborate on that, and I had no more time to ponder the situation as Wells came at me with the screwdriver. Which got stuck in his leg as I did know a few self-defence moves.

"It doesn't matter," he said "My fiercest babies are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait 'til they see the mirror ball".

While I could just kill him while vapourising the body I decided to try something else.

"You know on the way here I tried to think of some sort of ironic death for you," I told the crazy git "Like having you eaten by your own creations, but I don't really want to have to clean that up. So I'm just going to steal your powers".

I took a special kind of knife called an athame. This particular type of athame, referred to as a Power-Sucking Athame, had the ability to absorb the powers of whoever is stabbed with it. The powers are stored within the blade until they are extracted. In the show Charmed, this type of athame was seen only once during the series, in episode "_Witch Wars_", where the Charmed Ones needed the books from Magic School to discover the origin and purpose of this magical weapon.

You could buy pretty much anything from the Halloween World if you knew who to do business with and were willing to pay the price, and while I didn't need to summon demons, as I could summon Daedra and demons as well if I found the right spells the power would make it easier, and using the knife now was more of a test than anything else it worked I could feel the power enter me as I killed Tucker Wells.

After he was dead I did vaporise his body and those of the Hellhounds. I'd catch up to his brother later and administer the potion.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"Have you slain all the Hellhounds?" Morgana asked me as we met me outside the school "I thought I best help in case they've gotten lose".

As if on cue, four hellhounds appeared from the bushes, and soon they were all making a mad dash for the school. A small and deadly crossbow which unfolded from something tint enough to fit in a pocket. I'd even brought along some bolts that were made from silver than had been blessed at the Holy Forge in the Halloween Worlds version of Sunnydale.

"Looks like they're right on time," I said.

I quickly loaded the crossbow and aimed, dropping the trailing hellhound. I reloaded quickly and shot another arrow, managing to graze a hellhound. It was enough to slow it down, but not enough to stop it, and now they were near the entrance to the school.

"No problem" I muttered

I used my powers to drag them away from the door so that I could kill them before any student saw the monsters.

"We need to get rid of these bodies and then I can change for the prom," I said, "I'm supposed to be making a few announcements".

So far I was having a very busy night.

"I'll take care of the hounds," Morgana offered "I'll call Serana and see if she wants to make potions out of their parts".

Everyone needed a hobby.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

After I'd made my announcements I waited around for a while so that I could watch Faith, Amy and Jane who'd come to this dance with dates. None of them had become full companions yet since I'd made them wait until after they finished High School. Still, I felt a little jealous about them getting attention from a male who wasn't me, which might partly be the point of them getting all dressed up, finding dates and coming to this dance.

I didn't interact with them I wanted them to have this night and for it to be unspoilt, things would be changing for all three of them very soon as I had plans for their futures that they didn't need to be burdened with right now. Once graduation was over their lives would become far less normal.

Soon I would tell Jane about her mother. Back during the Stranger Things Jump, I'd not allowed Jane to see her mother who was in a comatose state that even if I might have trouble fixing. I hadn't even tried to fix the woman as that would have attracted the attention of Project MKUltra, the group that had experimented on Jane.

I could have grabbed her mother as I'd easily been able to find the address for Jane's aunt, but that would have been risky as if I remembered clearly from the show Jane's aunt would betray her, so at the time I'd decided it was best to keep 11 far away from Rebecca Ives.

Back then I'd promised myself that I'd tell Jane about her mother once she'd become an adult, and on that day she could decide to carry on with Jump Chain or not, and when Jane graduated she would be a proper adult. She'd be free to decide her own.

It would be better for if she did stay on Jump Chain as when it did finally end she'd be strong enough to not only fix her mother, but she'd be able to protect her mother from the government types if they stayed in that world.

Staying with me or not wouldn't make a difference to her mother, because the worlds we left behind were frozen in time and Jane would be frozen too if she went back to her home dimension. But if she didn't go she'd have to keep living knowing that her mother was out there and that she could help her.

Logically it would make sense to wait until the end of Jump Chain so that if I got my Spark I could take her home, fix her mother, and then take them somewhere safe so that they could get to know each other without having to worry about government agents kicking down their front door.

I put those thoughts aside and decided to walk around the school. I'd quit my job here and wouldn't be back once graduation was done. I might even miss this place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 14**

**High School. Sunnydale.**

For Jane Mason, this was an important day as it was her graduation, for three years now, give or take a few months, she'd been studying at Sunnydale High, doing her homework, taking tests and attending classes, and now all that was paying off. She was about to get her diploma.

It wasn't much really, just a piece of fancy paper, yet to Jane, it symbolised all the things she'd been denied and would have been denied in life, if not for her adopted father. Sure she'd never been to any school other than this one, and she wasn't going to college for a while, but she was happy to have been a normal teenage girl in this way.

Things would change for her soon. Gothic had plans to shift the focus of this Jump from living in this town onto spending most of his time on a spacecraft in another universe so he could explore its many worlds. Even with the couple of years that they had left for this Jump, they'd only be able to explore a fraction of the universe yet they would try.

Jane was looking forward to taking part in that adventure as it would good for her to get there and explore more than just one new town in another version of Earth. Trying to be a somewhat normal high school student had been great, but her future was not meant to be normal, after all, she was on Jump Chain.

Travel through space, exploring new worlds, interacting with strange cultures and seeing some amazing sights was stuff she could think more on later. For today she had something important to focus on and for now, that involved listening to her foster father make some sort of speech to the graduating class.

This would be his last official act as the High School's Principal as he'd quit the job. He'd only taken a job at the school in order to keep an eye on her and the Hellmouth, and he didn't need to do that anymore. The speech was something Jane zoned out on as she'd already heard it, her Daddy had practised the speech last night at home.

As the ceremony went on her classmates were called up one by one so that they could collect their diplomas, and this took some time as this class was the largest to graduate in the history of the school. This had more to do with her adoptive father than anyone knew. Not that he got any credit for this, and he didn't want any.

Jane was soon up on stage getting her fancy piece of paper and she shook the hand that gave it to her before returning to her seat so that others could get theirs. It didn't take, but it was an important moment for them all.

Now that she'd graduated things were going to change for Jane, she'd soon have more responsibilities as well as opportunities. She was also curious about what it was Gothic wished to talk to her in private about at some point later today. All she knew was that it concerned her alone and that it was something that she was ready to learn about now that she'd become an adult.

As the graduation ceremony came to an end the psychic teen went to seek out her foster father to find out what it was that she was now ready to know.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

My group didn't run this colony any more, at least not directly as while Padme was sort of one of the leaders, the people living here had elected a leader and that person had chosen others to help with the running of the colony, wisely leaving Padme in charge of relief efforts to the small colonies. Meaning that while she advised she didn't have much to do with the administration of the colony.

Despite this Miranda still went to the colony to check up on things and to find suitable candidates for adoption, and now she'd found someone that she felt would fit in with the group. Which led to us visiting the part of the colony where the children were looked after. That whole Valentines Day spell last year meant that there were a lot of babies here and it took a lot of people to care for them all as well as the children who didn't have anyone to care for them.

Miranda led to a small room which contained a small dark-haired girl who was barely able to look at us. Her name was Violet Parr and while the girl she'd once been had meant to dress up as Sue Storm, who had very similar powers, her homemade costume had mistakenly been coloured red rather than blue, and that along with the strange nature of the spell, meant that she'd become Violet Parr rather than Sue Storm.

Having lost her family the young girl with the mental powers had ended up a colony, which had later been overrun before ending up at more stable and lost lasting colony, not an odd story in this world, and now Miranda was considering her adoption.

Miranda planned to take up residence at the house next to Buffy Summers which I'd never gotten to selling, with Violet and while this would use up the free companion slot I'd been keeping free for when I needed help on missions in the Halloween Verse I'd just have to make do. Hermoine and Luna would be done with college within a year and I could always place Jane into stasis for a few days if needs be.

Assuming that Jane even stayed on as a companion. I'd recently told her about her mother and Jane was understandably upset about me taking her away from a mother she'd never known. She'd hadn't simply accepted what I'd decided to do back then when I'd chosen to keep her ignorant about her where her mother was because going to her would have put both of them in danger.

Miranda had originally been seeking someone a little younger than Violet, as we had an entire decade of me playing centre were she could raise a kid, and perhaps would have kept looking even after meeting the girl, if not for the fact that young Miss Parr was the right age to become classmates with Dawn Summers when she appeared at the start of Season 5. This would be good as it meant I would have someone who could keep an eye on the Key.

"Hello, Violet" I greeted.

She managed to look up at me. She didn't smile and I could sense her unease, it boarded on fear, and this was to be expected given the situation. The girl before me wore clothes that must have been replicated and her room was rather bare, and since she could have things replicated this would be by choice, I guessed that she didn't see the colony as a home.

"Violet this is Gothic if you come with us he'll be your new father" Miranda explained.

She brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Hello, Sir," she said.

She seemed sweet enough and she had nowhere else to go, and since I had a plan to get rid of the limits on companions I saw no reason for Miranda not to adopt this girl. Sure her calling me father might confuse people who didn't know about my companies and my relationships with them, but I didn't care what they thought.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

The girl simply nodded.

"If you're ready then I think we should try it for a week," Miranda said the shy girl "and if you want to come back here you can. If you stay then you'll go to school as we discussed and try to live a normal a life as possible, if you do need to use your powers to protect yourself then you can as we always deal with any problems later on".

If my information and calculations were correct then when Dawn Summers came into existence Voilet should be in the same year as her in Middle School. Violet would already be attending classes when Dawn appeared and would remember her always being there unless I found a way to protect us from the memory modifications.

Since there was no paperwork to deal with, as Miranda had already sorted out what little red tape there was to deal with at this colony, and because Violet had everything she wanted to keep in a small bag, there was no reason to stay here.

Rather than go to the Quantum Mirror I simply opened up a portal directly to the old house, that Miranda had made habitable again recently, and took Violet Parr to her new home.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale. **

"Very good," Gothic praised.

Faith and the Jumper had spent the last half of an hour sparring in the dojo that had been install here, and while the young Slayer wasn't the most emotionally sensitive person around she could tell that something was bothering her foster father.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Faith and Gothic were sparring with wooden staffs, and she'd been able to land way too many blows considering that the Jumper should have been able to see her attacks coming with his freaky powers.

"Jane is upset with me" he answered, "I told her about her mother".

Gothic went on to explain how he'd not informed the psychic girl about her mother until recently as she made the choice to wait until the girl sometimes known as 11 reached adulthood.

"So you were worried she'd go rushing off to find her Mom and get caught" Faith summarised after listening for a while "Makes sense to me".

The Slayer agreed that Gothic had done the right thing.

"She was just a kid" Faith then said, "She'll remember that when she's calmed down".

She could also see why Jane would be upset about this, and how it was affecting Gothic, who seemed to have given up on any further sparring.

"Oh, are we done yet?" she asked.

The Jumper smiled at her for a moment.

"You can't be tired already, can you?" Gothic asked, "You have enhanced stamina".

The Slayer smiled when she looked towards him.

"Believe me, I can go all night long," Faith said with a cheeky wink "something you found out last night".

Faith pressed herself into the Jumper while thinking about what they had gotten up to just hours ago. After a very long dry spell, the young Slayer had finally gotten to live out a few of her fantasies with her foster father. She'd imagined him coming into her room to fuck her late at night and he'd finally done it. Now that Faith was no longer a schoolgirl she was getting what she wanted.

Gothic smiled when he looked down at her. The white tank top she wore strained against her breasts, which she planned to have made bigger in the future but not too big as it wouldn't do for them to get in the way while fighting, and the outline of them showed due to her lack of bra. The shorts she wore for exercising in might as well be a second layer of skin given how tight they were.

"Do you want more" Gothic asked as he cupped her ass from behind and squeezed it hard "Last night I reduced you to nothing more than a drooling mess".

Faith smiled as she recalled how the Jumper had used his powers to make her feel pleasure in ways she'd never imagined were possible. She'd barely been able to move for a while afterwards as Gothic had fucked her physically and in a sense with his powers.

Without warning, Gothic grabbed Faith around her waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. He began to use his powers again as he bit her on the neck. Faith closed her eyes and did her best not to scream out. She tried to push against him, but he held her in place against the wall and reduced her to a state of near mindlessness with his powers.

The next thing Faith knew, her Daddy had his hands on her top and was soon yanking it up over the top of her head. Her young breasts and flat tummy were exposed to the cool air here in the dojo, but that wasn't why her nipples had become so pointy all of a sudden.

Faith returned the favour and reached for Gothic's top, and she got there after a while, but not before the Jumper spent some time sucking on her nipples and otherwise enjoying her boobs.

"We need a bed," the Jumper said.

Faith suddenly found herself in her bedroom, Gothic had teleported them to her room in heartbeat. A moment later Gothic threw Faith onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Faith smiled when her Daddy began to undress as he had a good body.

"Fuck the foreplay, I need you in me now," the young Slayer demanded.

He began to strip off the rest of her clothing, with her help.

"You do realize this is highly inappropriate, don't you?" he asked. "This relationship between the two of us?"

This made her smile.

"The Daddy/daughter thing is super hot," she said, "Come on fuck your baby girl".

He wasn't already in her and Faith didn't like that.

"You're going to beg for this cock, or you're not going to get it," Gothic told the young Slayer "Do you understand?"

She knew what do to and she made sure to give him her best puppy dog eyes before speaking.

"Please, sir, I need your cock inside me" she begged, "Fuck your baby girl good and hard".

Gothic smiled and pushed his cock against her entrance as pushed his throbbing cock into her tight sheath. Her pussy greeted him with warmth and wetness.

Faith closed her eyes and moaned as her adopted father's cock speared into her body. She continued to moan in his ear as he started to fuck her.

"You knew I couldn't resist this pussy for long," Gothic said.

Slayers could work their bodies in ways over women were unable to. She could control her inner muscles to ensure that she remained as tight as possible.

"Yes, Daddy, I know," Faith said.

Gothic was soon hammering away at her tight pussy. Her inner walls hugged him as tight as ever despite how aroused she had become. Her hairless pussy, the hair had been cursed off as a small sacrifice to appease the Jumper, seemed to gush wetness as Faith lost control.

She'd tried to stay focused so that she could talk dirty and do her best to make Gothic cum inside her quickly, but he'd used his powers to reduce her to a wet mess on her bed. She was drooling on her pillow and she would leave a damp patch on her sheets. Not that she cared as all that existed for her right now was the pleasure.

While it seemed endless the intensity came to an end as Gothic came inside her, he wasn't able to use her powers right now, he was too distracted by his own climax, and since she was the Slayer that meant Faith found the ability to think much sooner than she should.

"Oh yes Daddy!" she screamed.

Gothic rolled off her and recovered from the exercise he'd just finished doing.

"So round 2?" Faith asked.

That made the Jumper laughed.

(Line Break)

**Moon Base. Buffyverse.**

I walked through the lab and checked over the readouts for each of the pods. In each of the pods was one of my companions, new ones for the most part, but Jane was in one too. Now that she'd forgiven me for not telling her about her mother until graduation, accepting my reasoning after I'd gotten a chance to better explain it, she'd agree to come with into the Halloween Universe to explore.

Amy Madison would also be coming along, she'd told her father and stepmother (her father had remarried) that she would be spending a gap year travelling with friends before attending college in the future, and this was true for the most part she just hadn't mentioned how far she'd be travelling and that that college was going to have to wait for more than a year.

Right now she along with Winifred Burkle and Jane were in the pods sleeping as their DNA was carefully altered over a period of days. They were receiving gene modifications to help them deal with space travel, but there were other uses for this technology.

I was giving Jane a little of my own DNA, just enough to make her feel that I was more her father. Not too much as it would make us having sex, if we ever got around to doing it, really weird and the genes I was giving her were the ones that allowed me to handle space travel better.

Genetic engineering was an amazing science. For example, gene therapy allowed for the treatment of genetic disorders by replacing a defective mutant allele with a functional one using a carrier, also known as a vector, to deliver the therapeutic gene to the patient's target cells.

For many decades I'd been supplying treatments to improve health, toughness, reflexes, mental ability, and appearance to a selected few, as well as other treatments that allowed them to better handle alien environments like I was doing now.

I couldn't do stuff like add an extra limb or give someone the ability to digest cellulose, but I could help people move further towards their own perfection as Seven of Nine would put it. It was much easier to improve upon what existed than to add new features.

Most of my efforts involved the brain rather than the body as we had enchanted items and advanced tech to enhance physical abilities and since a human beings greatest asset is their mind it was important to make sure my girls had the best minds. So aside from increasing the intelligence of Amy, the other two didn't need it, I was uploading memories that would allow them to serve me as crew on the Battlestars.

The girls would fine for a while here in the lab while I went out and handled a few things. We'd be leaving soon, but there were a few more matters to deal with before we went off exploring.

Like the creation of the Asari crew for those ships as well as more of the alien babes to serve as soldiers for the alien colonies on Halloween Earth. The need to create them kept most of the pods occupied. Thankfully I could hand over the supervision of this project to someone else while I dealt with matters elsewhere.

(Line Break)

**The Magic Box. Sunnydale**

While I'd be away from this town for most of the time over the next couple of years it would be important for my presence to be seen in Sunnydale even I was not. This little bit of the world belonged to me and certain parties (Wolfram and Hart, the US government, the Watchers, and the demons) needed to reminded of that so I couldn't simply pack up and leave.

Morgana would be able to keep an eye on business investments while I was busy elsewhere, but before I left I wanted to make sure that things were okay with my business partners such as Tara's mother, Mrs Maclay, who wasn't really Mrs Maclay these days as she'd divorced that scumbag who'd dared call himself her husband.

"The store's profits are fine," I said as I looked through the books.

Sunnydale was a supernatural hotspot even if most people didn't know that, and those that did were drawn here. Not all of those people were demons or evil, Sunnydale had more than its fair share of witches, and some of them were neutral or even good, and they needed supplies.

"We have a lot of loyal customers," Tara's mother told me as she stocked some shelves.

An advantage to owning at least part of this place was that you got to keep track of who was buying what magical stuff. This was why I didn't worry about the witches I knew about going all dark as they weren't coming here to buy things that could be used to cast curses and the like.

Not that Mrs Maclay made a habit of selling such things and she was keeping an eye on the younger magic users. This was something I'd expressed the importance of to a few adults with knowledge of magic, including Mr Giles and Misses Calander, who would soon be Mrs Giles, or so I'd heard.

"I was talking to Willow the other day about getting her a wand" my business partner mentioned to me "I know that you tried to teach Tara to make them, but I was hoping you could take Willow to get from the same place you went to get Amy one".

That would involve taking the red-headed witch to the version of Hogwarts to see Ollivader who had set up a workshop in the castle's dungeons. Not that I wanted to take her as I didn't care much for the young witch. Willow might seem like a meek harmless little thing, but in reality, she was a judgmental bitch.

In the show, Giles didn't teach her magic, likely because of his own bad experiences which resulted in a friend getting killed, and because of this Willow umped ahead to the dangerous stuff without learning the basics, or finding a teacher.

Which was just insane because the kind of magic they used in this world involved invoking the power of gods and demons from other dimensions, this was not something a novice magic user should be doing. Knowing this I'd stepped in to make sure that this Wilow got some sort of guidance, and perhaps that would make a difference in the future.

Although I was somewhat unsure if it would work out as hoped Willow acted as if she already knew everything when all she had were opinions. An example of this was when she messed with Tara's mind more than once and ended up nearly getting all of her friends killed with another bit of mind magic.

I could recall that she was pretty awful to Anya and Faith in the show, and didn't act that nicely to the Faith of this universe either. I'd understand why someone wouldn't like Anya, she was after all a mass murderer with a bad case of Misandry, but that wasn't why Willow acted so poorly towards Anya.

"No, I won't be taking Willow to get a wand," I told Mrs Maclay.

Sure the other members of the Scooby Gang had their faults, and Amy in the show turned herself into a rat due to a magical mishap, but they were only human they made mistakes, and I was no Saint for sure, but Willow tried to destroy the world, to kill billions of people, as such I wouldn't trust her with more power.

Perhaps it wasn't fair to judge someone for something an alternate version of them hadn't even done yet, but considering the sheer horror of what the witch attempted to do, I felt that it would be wrong for me to help her become more powerful.

"Oh why not?" the woman asked me.

I told her about Dark Willow, making it seem more like a vision of the future I'd had a dream, which I did sometimes get. She seemed confused about this, but she accepted my reasoning in the end as it was after all up to me who I took off to other realities.

"Tara will try to make her a wand" the older witch let me know "Those two have become very close".

I was aware of this and while it did concern me that Willow might go off the deep end if anything bad happened to Tara I figured that I'd changed things enough that Dark Willow was unlikely to ever make an appearance, or at least I didn't think it was worth doing anything drastic about.

"Tara can do as she pleases," I said, "I trust her judgement".

Mrs Maclay sighed softly.

"It's a shame you two drifted apart" commented the woman who ran this store "I worry about her not having a good male role model".

For some reason, I didn't think that Tara needed much from any man. However, if she was close to the other members of the Scooby Gang they had Giles to look up to. He might be an overindulgent father figure when it came to Buffy and somewhat reckless when it came to the safety of the Slayer's friends, yet when compared to some of the other parents in this town he should win father of the year.

"Tara is her own person and I think she'll use the powers I gave her responsibly and teach others wisely" I assured the witch in the room before I changed the subject "Now if you'll excuse me I need to visit the Art Gallery".

I had a few works of art that I'd made ready to be sold at the gallery, and since I a major investor I wanted to check up on the place to make sure that things were also going smoothly there as well.

(Line Break)

**Moon Base. Buffyverse.**

The new Battlestar was ready. She'd been named the Athena for the Greek goddess of war and wisdom and domestic crafts. She was 4700 feet (1400 meters in length) and thanks to the clever use of magic she had much more internal space that should be possible. Which was handy as when trading having the extra room for cargo could come in handy.

While the huge spacecraft had been built for science and exploration, which involved the vessel having a complex array of sensors, she could serve as a warship if needs be, she was armed with rapid-firing pulse plasma cannons, transphasic torpedo launchers, Asgard beams weapons and Star Wars ion cannons.

The vessel also contained several fabricators which could be used to rapidly create relief supplies such as clothing, food, basic tools, building supplies and prefabricated shelters. This would allow the Athena to aid any civilizations out there that were running into problems with supplies, the fabricators used raw materials gathered from asteroids to make the goods quickly and without much work.

My own Battlestar, the Phoenix, was having that tech added to it too so that we have easier access to trade goods that could be exchanged for the tech and information my group desired, but there was no real rush to obtain the wanted stuff as the Jump wasn't going to end for a couple of more years, give or take a few weeks, so we'd have plenty of time for exploring and fun.

Like my Battlestar, the Athena was powered mostly by subspace capacitors which gathered energy from a layer of subspace, but the ship would have a ZPM as well in case the extra energy was needed. This would be useful if the ship needed to quickly reach a far off place or came under attack and the two layers of shields could do with more power.

Of course, the vessel had all the normal toys, a tractor beam, Asgard transports, a phase cloak, as well as a regular cloaking device, stealth tech that helped hide stuff like engine emissions, and the warding magic as well. The Athena was superior to the Phoenix in most respects only the Phoenix had a bit more firepower and my Battlestar had more armour, as I'd had time to manufacture some.

Not that this was a big concern as anything the Battlestars couldn't outfight they could outrun, not only did they have impressive hyperdrives, that didn't work in this universe due to its physical laws, the Battlestars had great sublight engines that reach near lightspeed, although with time dilation reaching such speeds came with a whole host of problems

"She's an impressive ship," I said to Seven of Nine as we viewed the vessel from an upper level that looked down on the hanger bay/shipyard were the two Battlestars sat at rest "I'm sure you and Sam will have fun taking scans of nebula and mapping far off star systems".

I intended to use my ship to interact more with the cultures of the Halloween Universe. Well not all of them, any hostile parties that crossed my path would likely end up getting nuked, as we could beam them around, assuming I didn't just pass them by. I didn't want to get bogged down while trying to solve all the problems in this universe.

"When will you be returning to the Halloween Universe?" Seven of Nine asked me.

The Phoenix was already in the Halloween Universe hanging around near Deep Space Nine, its crew waiting for my return.

"Soon I'm eager to get out there" I answered.

As were others.

"For now I don't think we need any more ships" I mentioned to the former Borg drone "At least not until next year".

Once Luna and Hermoine were done with college I could put them into stasis, and then have enough free companion slots to give command of another ship to someone within the group.

"There are a few locations our probes have located that you may wish to examine," Seven told me while taking out a small holoprojector from the pocket of her jumpsuit "Samantha Carter and I intend to do a detailed examination of some of these sights, but I think it would be wise for you to scout them first".

This made sense since I had the more heavily armed vessel with the more experienced crew.

"I'll check them out" I promised.

A little exploration would be a good place to start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 3**

**Part 15**

**XXI. LA.**

Lilah Morgan smiled as her favourite client entered the club and came to stand next to her. The evening's entertainment hadn't begun yet so they didn't have to yell so as to be heard over the crowd

"This is an odd place for a business meeting," Gothic said

XXI was a Los Angeles based clandestine fight club, created by the brothers Darin and Jack MacNamara, for the entertainment of the rich and powerful. At XXI, enslaved demons were forced to fight each other to the death with the promise of earning their freedom after twenty-one victories.

It remained unclear to Lilah if the few who ever achieved 21 wins would be set free, or if they were killed in private by the Mcnamara brothers. She suspected it was the latter since no freed demon had ever come back to get revenge on the brothers.

"As you know I sometimes like to mix business with pleasure" Lilah replied.

She didn't doubt that by the end of the night the two of them would be heading for a hotel room.

"I think this club is an opportunity for you" the female lawyer went on to say "While the two men who run this place are turning a tidy profit right now there will come a point when people start to get bored and they'll need to bring in more exotic fighters".

Lilah explained what she had in mind not knowing that her client had already figured out where she was going with all this.

"Sunnydale attracts a wide variety of demons from this and other dimensions" she was now saying "Hellmouth always do and since you have access to magics even the firm doesn't have I was thinking that you might be able to supply this club with some good fighters for the ring. Better than the street trash they capture for this these fights".

Gothic was already thinking of potential fighters that he could supply. He had access to other dimensions and a large number of DNA samples that could be used to make new fighters if he so desired.

"I assume that Wolfram and Hart would handle the sales and take a percentage," Gothic said.

Miss Morgan sipped her drink before speaking again.

"Of course," she replied "All you'd have to do is devise a method of control, and it doesn't have to last forever as XXI has its own ways of keeping their slaves in line. We'd take care of the contracts with this club so that no one ever has to know that you are involved. You can expand your influence out of Sunnydale without treading on anyone else's toes, since none of our other clients has any interest in this club, and the firm won't ask any questions about where the fighters come from as we don't want to jeopardise the profitable relationship we have with you".

Since the fight was about to start the two of them wrapped up the conversation.

"Give me some time to think over," said Gothic.

Lilah Morgana was happy to do that, and as the fight started she put business aside so that she could focus more on the pleasurable part of tonight.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

While waiting for my younger companions to finish up their arrangments for the trip, something that seemed to be taking a great deal of time and for some reason involved a bit of shopping, I'd come down to CRD so that I could use molecular construction technology, a device used by the de-ascended Ancient known as Merlin to create the Sangraal, to create some fun new weapons.

I'd spent some time thinking about a recent offer I'd gotten from my lawyer about supplying fighters for an illegal club. I assumed that this part of some plan to corrupt me, or at least a method of making money that simply involved exploiting me.

If it was the former then it was a silly plan in my opinion as I'd done far worse in my time then enslave some monsters so they could be made to fight in a nightclub. I'd blown up whole planets during my time on Jump Chain.

While I wouldn't be spending as much time in this dimension as I used to it still suited me to expand my influence in that world so I would get some fighters for them. I would just need to find creatures tough enough to be entertaining in the ring, but not so powerful than the demons of this world couldn't defeat them.

Of course, the creatures would have to be those who would want to fight and kill. I wasn't going to send them any super-powered humans or aliens who just happened to be good at killing. I'd only send them real monsters or violent aliens.

Several times I'd decided not to bother as it seemed like too much work for so little gain, so I decided that for now to put the issue aside and get back to work on the weapons, things we might need in the dangerous universe my group intended to explore.

Before I got around to making the weapons I had to design them first, so that I could correctly visualise the item and the parts of the item that I wanted to make. If it was a simple thing that I needed to construct then it could be fabricated rather quickly on the molecular level making them very sturdy, however, more complex items had been to put together in stages.

I was trying to do this now so that I could make a sort of C'tan Phase Weapon (also known as a Fractal Edged Weapon), which was based around a metal blade of unknown composition that, through the use of highly advanced Necron physics, is capable of phasing through any object irrespective of its physical properties. Energy shields, armour and the outer layers of bodies are of no defence against a Phase Weapon.

However, as a C'tan's raw substance is made of the same alloy and it has the same properties, attacking a C'tan with a C'tan Phase Weapon disarms the attacker, as the metal becomes a part of the C'tan's artificial body.

In one instance, a Callidus Assassin attacked an Imperial Planetary Governor, only to have her C'tan Phase Weapon absorbed into the "governor" and become a part of his body. This Planetary Governor was most likely the C'tan shard called the Deceiver in another of its myriad disguises.

I was currently trying to make my version of the C'tan Phase Sword, and it was not proving easy as while I had phase cloaking technology, which would allow me to take the blade of a sword out of phase, it would simply pass through a person doing no harm to them in the process.

My idea was to have the blade phase out and then de-phase at the moment in time it was inside the fleshy parts of a well-armoured target, and this would require the weapon to have rather precise sensors that could track the blade, and inform the phase cloak to switch off at the right moment.

Fine in theory, alas as the blade de-phased it did do massive damage to the squishy parts inside the armour it also got stuck in the armour, which it couldn't cut threw, because if it had been able to do that the blade wouldn't need to have phased in the first place.

Since I was having trouble with the phase blade, and I didn't really need one given how many swords I already owned I decided to move on to making a new weapon for my Iron Monger suit. I figured that some extra firepower could come in handy while out there in the Halloween Universe.

Right now, I was using an advanced computer to design a Storm Bolter, which was a double-barrelled version of the standard .75 calibre Bolter commonly used by the Space Marines of the 40k. As the Storm Bolter was heavier and caused more recoil than a normal Bolter, the gun was normally only employed by Space Marine Terminators or as a pintle-mounted weapon on an Imperial main battle tank.

The Storm Bolter also saw limited use amongst the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, where it is considered a specialist weapon, and favoured by those squads of Dominions, the Sororitas' heavy-weapons troops, who prefer to engage in mid-range, anti-infantry combat.

Before the Storm Bolter was created by the Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus after the end of the Horus Heresy, Terminators were often equipped with two separate Bolters outfitted with advanced targeting equipment and restricted firing rates to allow them to operate in tandem.

Storm Bolters were also used by the Astartes of the Grey Knights Chapter as a gauntlet-mounted weapon with its feed located on the rear of their armour, and this was what I intended to do with my Iron Monger suits. This would allow me to use melee weapons while still having considerable firepower.

Due to its high rate of munitions consumption, and the lack of dexterity available to the wearer of Terminator Armour (something less of an issue with my group's suit on Iron Monger armour) most Storm Bolters were fed from a large box magazine, carrying approximately 100 rounds. These rounds are identical to those fired from Bolt Pistols and Bolters.

My version of this deadly weapon would be much the same, only I would use magic to make the gun duplicate the rounds fired. This method suffered from diminishing returns, but unless I got into a long fight that shouldn't be an issue as I tended to defeat my foes very quickly. Plus I could carry spare magazines somewhere on my person when wearing the Iron Monger suit.

Once each part of the Storm Bolter was completed and had to fit together correctly I used molecular construction technology to form a prototype, and it came into existence very quickly since compared to the Sangraal, since no gun no matter how advanced compared much to a weapon that could wipe out whole races of ascended beings.

"We're ready to go," a voice told me.

I turned to see Fred, who had agreed to come along on this trip, and by the looks of things, she was all packed. She had quite a few suitcases with her.

"Finally," I said, "You girls know we have replicators, you don't need to bring so much stuff with you".

Fred looked down at her bags.

"Most of this is my research," she told me "I want to keep studying while we travel".

While my ship had extensive databanks I figured that Fred had notes of her own that weren't recorded anywhere other than in her hand and on the papers that she was carrying around.

"Well let's just hope the others packed as smartly as you did," I said.

I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the case.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Halloween Universe. **

"I could so see myself living here," I said to myself.

Originally a Cardassian mining and refinery station named _Terok Nor_ back when it was in orbit around Bajor, it was built by Bajoran slave labour under Cardassian rule in 2346. The station was commanded by Gul Dukat, the last Cardassian prefect of Bajor. It was abandoned toward the end of the Cardassian occupation of Bajor in 2369; the Cardassians stripped items of value on their way out. The station had some major problems, including a trap left by the Bajoran resistance that nearly killed everyone on the station when it was accidentally activated by the new tenants.

In 2369, the Bajorans assumed control of the station. The Bajoran provisional government requested the assistance of the United Federation of Planets, who renamed it Deep Space Nine (DS9) and placed Commander Benjamin Sisko in command. Despite the Federation presence, the station remains subject to Bajoran law. Shortly after Sisko assumed command, his crew discovered the Bajoran wormhole. The station was moved to the mouth of the wormhole to secure Bajor's claim to it, after which the station assumed great commercial, scientific and strategic importance

Right now my girls and I were walking through the _promenade_ which was the main public thoroughfare in which visitors and residents congregate, and on which can be found Quark's Bar (the crew's most frequently seen off-hours location, which also includes holosuites), the infirmary, the replimat (a self-service replicator eatery), a Bajoran temple, Elim Garak's clothing shop, chief of security Odo's office, a Klingon restaurant, a mineral assay office, a candy kiosk, Keiko O'Brien's classroom, and a place used to store valuable objects.

Those were just the places I could recall from the show, and while they were all here the station had many other stores. Merchants had set up to sell goods from all the different fictional settings that had become real in this universe. Which suited me just fine as I didn't want to spend all of my time rushing around this universe trying to find advanced technology to add to my ever-growing collection of cool tech.

"You girls look around for a bit and then met me at the bar" I instructed.

I'd come here to make a few deals with Quark who had the contacts with the kind of people who could obtain the kind of technology I desired. We'd already done some deal-making and now I'd returned to make more bargains.

As I entered the bar I looked around and saw that like last time the place was filled with peoples of many different races as well as humans from different fictional settings. Some of which I knew well and some I didn't recognise at all.

I even saw someone who might be Tech-priest, an Adept of the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Imperium of Man, a member of an organisation that was responsible for maintaining all of the advanced technology of the Imperium, enlarging the Imperium's stocks of technical knowledge and conducting what little new scientific research occurs within the Imperium since the end of the Horus Heresy. She, the tech-priest was human enough looking for me to tell her gender, must have been a heretic to be able to hang out here among so many xenos and not trying to start killing them.

As I made my way over to the bar I got the attention of the owner who soon came over and directed to me to a table.

"My friend" he greeted.

We weren't friends and I had no desire to make any small talk, but I accepted his offer of a drink if only to be polite.

"I found someone who can supply you with the driver you wish for," the alien trader told me,

The engine was developed by a group of engineers and theoretical physicists led by Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa and was completed in April 2291 in the Halo galaxy. From that point onward, the drive became one of the most important technological innovations of humanity. The drive is not without limitations, although these may be due to slipstream physics rather than engineering imperfections.

Since there was a version of UNSC in this galaxy I'd been hoping to acquire some of their technology or that of the Covenants, but not so far I'd not had much luck as we'd only scouted out a few places of interest and finding more factions trading with would take some time.

"Good work" I praised.

We discussed some details of the delivery which either my ship or the Athena would come to pick up later. Then we moved on to find out what other deals could be made. A lot of ships form many different factions and races came to his station and many of them had the technology to trade. The tech that I wanted.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

I still had some time to kill before we reached our destination, as there was no need to rush by setting the hyperdrive to a faster speed, and while I could have spent it researching any number of topics I'd done a lot of reading recently so I decided to reward my hard work with a little treat.

"Raven, Ahsoka," I said over the comm "Come to my quarters, please".

It didn't take them long to arrive. Which was good as I badly wanted some sex. Judging by their smiles they knew why I'd called them to my quarters and were happy about it.

"Don't worry," I told them as they entered the room I kept her on the ship "I just want a quicky, then you can get back to whatever it was you were doing".

I also had some more study that I needed to do soon as the ship would be stopping by a few places that I wanted to learn more about.

"Strip" I ordered the girls.

Again I was pleased when both of them quickly did as I wished. My two apprentices were very loyal and eager to make their teacher happy.

"Are we doing anal?" Raven asked, sounding both nervous and thrilled by the idea.

I shook my head to indicate that she didn't need to worry about that. We'd tried it before, and she'd not an easy time getting buttfucked, but she wanted to keep trying, I had to admire her determination.

"Alright, I want you to lie on top of each other, facing one another, and then I want you to get each other warmed up for me" was my next command "Put on a bit of a show for me",

With a satisfied look, I watched as Ahsoka crawled on top of Raven, they soon started kissing and fondling each other's tits. Raven took a moment to get into the spirit of things, but soon enough she was running her hands all over her friend's body and she kept checking to see if I was watching.

"Now spread your legs nice and wide for me," I told them, as I took off my clothes.

I watched the two girls for a while longer as they kissed and groped at each other, then I kneeled between their legs. With one quick movement, I inserted my cock inside Raven's bald cunt and started fucking her. The magical girl gasped loudly but kept on making out with my other apprentice. She was plenty of wet down there, and it wasn't long before my cock was moving in and out her little pussy like a well-oiled piston.

As I screwed the former Teen Titan hard and fast, she became even more enthusiastic with her friend, she was kneading the orange girl's tits rather roughly, pinching and pulling at the hard nipples while her tongue probed into her mouth.

I took my dick out of the purple-haired girl's fuckhole and plunged it inside Ahsoka's wet, warm opening; eliciting a surprised cry from the alien babe. My cock was well-lubricated thanks to Raven's juices, but Ahsoka was still surprised when I rammed my man meat into her.

Once my manhood had filled the alien babe's cunt completely, I pulled out for a second, before putting it back in. Then I started fucking her as hard and fast as I'd fucked Raven.

Both apprentices moaned and panted loudly as I switched back and forth between their hot little holes and gave both their wet, warm pussies good hard fuckings. Raven was the first to cum during this fucking, calling out for me. About two minutes later, it was Ahsoka's turn to climax. The former Jedi bucked wildly on the bed, screaming out during her orgasm as I pounded her tight little cunt with the monster between my legs.

Even though they both had cum, I kept on screwing them as I hadn't cum yet, and that would take as it long it took. However, I did use my powers to make sure that they both reached orgasm again before I was done.

(Line Break)

**The Phoenix. Halloween Universe.**

One of the first sights I took the ship to was a massive crystal sphere which for some reason surrounded an entire solar system. After plenty of time spent going through the vast archives of information, my group had I found that were several systems like this in the Forgotten Realms setting.

For example, there was Realmspace, the crystal sphere that contained the Torilian solar system. Greyspace, the crystal sphere that contained the Oerth solar system. Krynnspace, the crystal sphere that contained the Krynn solar system. As well as Clusterspace, a remote crystal sphere that contained the Astromundi Cluster, which was supposed to be the place from where mind flayers originated, but this sphere wasn't large enough to contain a whole star cluster, not unless it was much larger on the inside, and it could be as the Halloween Spell seemed to have no limits in what it could do.

Crystal shells also marked the outer limit of a deity's influence. Divine magic that emanated from a deity worshipped on a world within a crystal sphere was severely dampened or completely non-existing once one crossed the crystal shell into the phlogiston and other crystal spheres unless the deity also enjoyed considerable worship in the new location.

All known crystal shells were spherical. The reason for this was unknown, but several hypotheses were mentioned by the wizard Elminster in a correspondence sent to someone called Khelben Arunsun. Possibilities included the naturalness of spherical shape in a fluid (akin to bubbles), practicality and ease of construction, and the balance of gravity produced by a sphere. Elminster also speculated on the possibility of different shapes in unexplored reaches of the phlogiston, such as cubical, ellipsoidal, triangular, irregular, and even toroidal shells. If they existed in this universe the probes had not yet found any.

Near as we could tell the crystal sphere that surrounded this solar system was made of a dark ceramic material that had no gravity and appeared to be impossible to damage by any normal or magical means. I'd been tempted to try phase cloaking the ship through the barrier so that my Battlestar could enter this system, but I'd decided against it I just felt that it would go wrong.

From what else I'd been able to find out any openings in the sphere wall were called portals and they allowed spelljamming ships or wildspace creatures to pass through and enter or exit from a crystal sphere. But since portals could spontaneously open and close anywhere on the sphere wall, and they were quite small, we couldn't use them to gain entrance, at least not without some risk and I saw no reason to risk it when we had plenty of other places to go explore.

Sure I could take an M-Ship through one of these portals, it was just that I worried that the vessel would be cut off from the Battlestar and would get stuck, unable to get out. The crystal sphere might prevent me from using my Sling Ring to get out of the space within it.

"So someone built this around a system," Ahsoka asked me as she inspected the hologram I had projected onto the bridge "How?".

The original spheres may have been created by a deity called Lord Ao who was also known as the Hidden One or the One Who Is Hidden, was the Overgod of the worlds of Abeir-Toril. As Overgod, all deities, even those who also operated in other spheres and planes, such as Lolth, were subject to him.

"Remember that everything we see in this universe is something that existed in the imagination of the humans living on Earth when the Halloween Spell was cast," I said to Ahsoka, who was currently the only one of my companions hanging out in the ship's bridge "Therefore no one really created any of this, it just exists".

Perhaps Ethan Rayne or Janus could be credited as the creators, yet no one outside of the Halloween Earth knew that not counting those on the Battlestars.

"So are we going to hang around here taking scans?" my apprentice asked.

"No, we are just here to scout out some sights" I reminded her.

Seven and Samantha could do the work of further investigation once we knew that it was safe here, while we moved on.

"Set course for the Citadel" I ordered the Asari crew.

I then changed the holographic image to show the capital of Council Space.

"That's where we are going next," I told her "The Citadel, it's somewhere I visited a few times during my first Jump and I think you all will enjoy it".

If nothing else I could take them shopping. Girls liked doing that.

"Seven wants us to scout it out so we can find out its a safe port of call or not" I explained, "If it is we can go there to trade".

I had loads of Mass Effect tech already, but other groups would venture there to do deals so I could find some cool stuff, and since the Citadel had been around for a while now it may already have new tech to sell.

"Go tell the others to get ready for some sightseeing" I instructed Ahsoka "We'll be there in a few hours".

With that, she left the bridge and I decided to meditate for a while before we arrived.

(Line Break)

**The Citadel. Halloween Universe.**

From the outside, the Citadel was a massive construct, similar in shape to a pentagram. It consisted of a central ring that was 7.2 kilometres in diameter, from which five arms protrude, each of which was 43.6 km long and 330m thick. Not that largest space construct around, but it had majestic beauty to it.

The station is capable of closing in on itself, via the convergence of its five arms, transforming it into a long, impenetrable cylinder. However, the Citadel is only closed in times of emergency, and normally the station retains its 'open' appearance.

The central ring and five arms are home to the Presidium and Wards respectively; the spaceports are also located on the central ring, as it is the centre of rotation, facilitating easier access for ships attempting to dock with the station.

"Stay together girls" I ordered.

I'd brought with me Raven, Ahsoka, Fred, Jane, Amy, Faith and Cameron so that they could tour the Citadel with me. While I hadn't seen this place in decades it was exactly as I remembered it. Although the last time I'd been to a version of this place I'd been a Spectre so I'd had a much easier time getting to board the Citadel, this time I'd had to wait hours.

This was because ships from all over the Halloween Universe had found their way here once they'd figured out how the Mass Relays worked, and I felt certain that if it weren't for the massive defence fleet here that someone would have tried to conquer the Citadel.

It didn't help that my ship could barely be detected by most forms of scanning, that had made the people in charge of the big space station rather nervous, but I'd managed to get them to allow us to land a shuttle within the Citadel.

Back in the Mass Effect universe, the Asari were the first race to discover the Citadel, soon after learning to use the mass relays. They were joined shortly by the salarians, and soon after, the volus. As other races were contacted by the asari or discovered the station independently, they gained embassies on the Citadel and came under the jurisdiction of the growing Council, eventually comprising the Asari, the salarians, and the turians.

Strategically located at the junction of many mass relays leading to various parts of the galaxy, the Citadel quickly became a hub of activity. The station was chosen to house the Citadel Council, thereby cementing its importance in the galactic community. It is accepted to be the political and cultural heart of Citadel space, the unofficial name given to all systems that fall under the Citadel species' control.

Even after thousands of years of occupation, the Citadel retained many secrets. The precise age of the station is not known, nor what resilient material it is constructed from. The location of the Citadel's core and its master control unit, regulating systems such as life support and navigation, remain hidden. The most visible, and perhaps intriguing, the mystery of the Citadel concerns its caretakers, the keepers. These mute alien creatures maintain the Citadel's vital systems, and can be seen working throughout the station, yet, despite this, little is known about them.

The Citadel was not constructed by the Protheans; they were simply the last race to make use of the station before the asari arrived. The Citadel and the Mass Relays were, in reality, the creations of the Reapers and were built to help facilitate their cycle of galactic genocide. The Reapers were also responsible for the placement of the keepers on the station so that the occupying races would not discover the Citadel's key functions. The station is actually an inactive mass relay leading to dark space, designed as an elaborate trap so the Reapers can wipe out the heart of galactic civilization and leadership in a single, devastating strike.

According to AI known as Vigil, the last Protheans used the Conduit and travelled to the Citadel to try and break this cycle. They succeeded, but it was already too late for the Protheans. Because the Conduit portal only linked in one direction, Vigil feared that the Prothean scientists, unable to find any food or water on the Citadel, slowly starved to death. Due to this Prothean intervention, the Reapers were forced to travel to the Milky Way without the help of the mass relays, at normal FTL speeds.

I had no idea if there were Reapers out there, or if they would invade this messed up version of the Milky Way as the machine intelligence which controlled them might decide against it, and it hardly mattered to us as we wouldn't be here for long.

"So you've been here before?" Faith asked.

I'd mentioned this before, but the young Slayer wasn't one to listen to briefings, at least not very well, and to be fair I could ramble on sometimes.

"Not this place exactly," I said as we qued up to get through customs "This isn't the original Citadel, but its an exact copy".

Which meant that unless something drastic had happened here since the Halloween Spell it should all be as I remembered it. I would know for sure once we got passed all the security, but that could take a while as it was a very long line.

(Line Break)

**The Citadel. Halloween Universe.**

The Zakera ward contained stores such as Saronis Applications, Sirta Foundation and Rodam Expeditions, both of which I would soon visit. There was also a bar called the Dark Star Lounge, which I had visited before despite never having come to this version of the Citadel until today.

Right now I was sitting at Zakera Cafe and I had to admit that this place really did have the best food on the Citadel, or at least it was better than in any other place I'd found here on any version of the station. The cafe didn't just serve meals they delivered meals to homes, and the cafe also had a wholesale business for large orders that why would deliver to anywhere on the Citadel or a ship. I was having things sent to the shuttle to take away with us.

"Okay so I'll take a bottle of Asari honey marinade," I told the turian shopkeeper.

That was something I remembered enjoying during the Mass Effect Jump and it would be nice to be able to replicate it whenever I wished.

"That stuff comes from an Ardat-Yakshi monastery," he told me "Not that I've been able to find out what an Ardat-Yakshi is".

He was better off not knowing. If he knew that there were asari around who were sex vampires he might start getting paranoid, after all, there were asari everywhere here on the Citadel.

"If there's nothing else I'll get your food," said the alien once I'd ordered everything.

While the owner of this place got to work I talked with the females I'd brought with me. Which included Ahsoka who would have stood out in the crowd on the first version of the Citadel that I'd visited, but here she was just another exotic alien. She was a member of one race out of the thousands that now visited the Citadel.

"Here's your Krogan sandwich," the turain said "Well it is based on a Krogan sandwich. I added fresh lettuce and tomatoes, it goes well with varren meat, and I cooked the meat since humans prefer it that way".

It looked just like it had so long ago. I well remembered the first time I'd ordered this sandwich even though that had been decades ago. Some memories simply stuck in the head.

"You gonna be able to eat all that?" Amy asked me, clearly doubting that I could.

I would try, however, it might some time as I wanted to savour this experience.

"Wow it's even better than I remember," I said.

The turian chef seemed confused.

"I don't think I've served you before," he said while rubbing what passed for a chin with his species "but I get a lot of human customers so I might not remember you".

Thinking fast I came up with a reply, and I used a Jedi Mind Trick to smooth things over. This alien might have memories from the original turian chef I'd met all those decades ago, and while it was unlikely that he'd remember that I'd been an Alliance Officer it was best not to confuse things.

"You have served me before," I said, "I'm a trader who has done business with you in the past".

He repeated my words and soon got back down to friendly talk

"If you like the sauce you need to head down to the Fishdog Food Factory and purchase their Tummy Tingling Tuchanka Sauce" he advised, "I don't sell it, but I use it whenever I cook Varren".

I'd get some, it was good stuff.

"Anything else you recommend?" I enquired

While I was here it made sense to grab some examples of the food they had here as possible so I could get the pattern for the replicators.

"This is good" I heard Jane say.

It never ceased to amaze me how much food she could fit inside her tiny body.

"So we're just going to tour places like this?" Fred asked me.

She'd not spoken much since we'd left her home dimension. She'd been rather overwhelmed by it all.

"That's the plan," I told her "We'll go from place to place, seeing the sights, acquiring knowledge and rare items it should be quite the adventure".

I was already enjoying our trip as I got to spend time with the people I cared about and I got to go places I wanted to see.


End file.
